Charmed Lineage 2X07:Rockabye Baby
by TBorah89
Summary: Grams comes down for the babies' wiccaning and of course she still has a secret or two that she's keeping. When it comes to light the sisters aren't going to be very happy with her at all. Meanwhile It's Hank's birthday and all kind of madness is in store
1. TwentyOne Candles

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't earned Charmed I wish I did but I don't. If I did though it would probably be something like this.

Summary: Henry Jr. is turning twenty-one things have seriously come a long way from the beginning of last season. Chris and the future kids figure out who is in the triad. Ricky has problems with his alpha and he discovers something about himself that might make his life either better or a little bit more complicated. Meanwhile Grams comes down to do the wiccaning for the kids and of course she still has a surprise or two up her sleeve. Greg tries to get further in with his family in hopes of having some of them on his side. But really his days are numbered considering the amount of people who know the truth about him. The confusing first line of the prophecy for the eleven is finally figured out and what it reveals will come as a shock to one of the sister's from the Charmed generation. Ricky and Huck continue with their plan to catch Torch doing something wrong. Chuck is going to have to deal with his demonic relatives this episode. Some visitors come from the future that never ends well and it may just put a strain on Jack and Emily's relationship.

A/N: The song used in this chapter is Beer For My Horses by Toby Keith.

* * *

Chapter 1: Twenty-One Candles

"You know Chris this isn't really my idea of a good time." Jack Halliwell told his brother. They were sitting in the Hall of Prophecies. Chris had enlisted the future kids' help in figuring out the prophecy about the eleven.

Chris looked up from the prophecy that he was reading and he shot his little brother a look. "Tough shit Jackie, I need to figure out the first line in that prophecy and since you refuse to tell me what that's about you can help me figure it out." He rebuked his whining.

"Daddy I still don't feel good and I'm about to fall asleep sitting here." Paige whined to her father giving him a pitiful look with her big brown eyes.

"I know baby but your mom and your Uncle Hank really needed to be together tonight so you're stuck with me." Chris told her gently. He hated seeing her so miserable and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to help her. The medicine she was on was slowly doing the trick but she still looked and sounded horrible.

Brady discarded the prophecy he was looking at before he picked up another one. "Chris it would be helpful if we knew what we were looking for." He pointed out logically.

Alan gave a derisive snort at that. "Chris doesn't even know what we're looking for so good luck getting his help with that."

"Al don't be so crabby all the time I miss the fun you." Dom pleaded with his friend.

"Well we happen to be looking for anything that either helps us figure out who is in the triad or that part about the first born daughter of a Charmed One." Chris explained.

"Daddy you should have just said that to begin with that is simple enough to find." Paige replied as she got up to look for a prophecy on the triad.

Dom smiled as he watched her walk away and Chris shot him a look. "I don't care if you are engaged to her I don't want you undressing her with your eyes." He snapped at the younger man.

"Uncle Chris I wasn't undressing her with my eyes I was just thinking about how much smarter she is than I am. I mean I can honestly say that you're about to have your answer about who's in the triad in a minute. She just has these eureka moments sometimes." Dom stammered he didn't want Chris being pissed off at him.

"Just keep your eyes to yourself when I'm around and we won't have a problem." Chris said conversationally. He knew he wasn't being fair to the kid but he was crabby and that was his little girl.

"Daddy give your alpha male tendencies a rest for right now I can't take it I have a headache as it is." Paige said sitting back down at the table with a stack of prophecies on the triad.

"Paige you don't seriously think that you're going to find what you're looking for that easy do you?" Alan asked his niece.

"Stranger things have happened and I won't know unless I try. So unless you have a better a idea shut your big ass mouth." Paige shot at him. She wasn't in the mood to deal with crabby ass Alan.

"Paige sweetie if you want to you can lay your head on my shoulder and rest while I look through that stack for you." Dom offered his fiancé he didn't like seeing her so sick.

"I'm fine Dom besides this is one of those times that I'm the only one who knows what I'm looking for." Paige dismissed his concern.

"Oh, God help us all Paige Halliwell is playing one of her famous hunches right now. Those have gotten us in trouble before and yet we still find nothing wrong with them at all." Jack mused his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"A lot of the things that Paige does get us all in trouble and we still go along with them. You would think that in this length of time we would have learned not to listen to anything she has to say but no we're not that smart." Brady rambled on Phoebe Halliwell was so his mother.

Paige looked up at them triumphantly "All of you boys can kiss my ass." She said conversationally from the look on her face it was obvious that she had found something.

Chris arched his eyebrow and looked at his daughter. "What did you find Paige?"

"Three evils of old shall fight against eleven righteous souls. An evil with powers as old as the dawn of time, one of the ultimate kind, and one who played for the other side shall complete this destiny in time." Paige read.

"That's it? We're supposed to know what that means from that?" Alan asked incredulously.

"Wait a minute we can talk this out." Chris said trying to calm his little cousin down.

"One who used to play for the other side. That's not exactly easy to figure out there darling brother of mine." Jack sighed. He was so tired of things being this hard there was no call for it.

Chris looked at him and rolled his green orbs. "I worry about you sometimes I often wonder how it is you were supposed to figure out what turned Coop all by yourself. You and Al don't act like you're very bright sometimes. One who used to play for the other side. That is so easy that's Gideon it has to be it makes sense. We know that he is one of Greg's trusted advisors and who better to aid the source than the triad?" he went off on a tangent that Bianca would have yelled at him for but he didn't care.

Brady cocked his head to the side and his hazel eyes burned with recognition. "Oh, my God one of them is Christy it has to be. She is the only one who was ever referred to as the ultimate power we know that it's not Aunt Billie because she is good." Not to mention he knew other things about Billie that made her being a member of the triad impossible.

Alarm bells started going off in Paige's head. Damn it all to hell she was getting her time lines mixed up again but she knew that that was important for some reason. "That sounds like something important that I should be remembering but that is mixed in with all my other time lines. I know that the answer is right in front of us but for the life of me I can't figure it out." She ranted. It really wasn't hard to tell that she was Chris's daughter she acted just like him sometimes.

"Babe don't push yourself so hard it'll come to you it always does." Dom reassured her. The reason she was so sick right now was because she had insisted on pushing herself well past her limits.

"Powers as old as the dawn of time?" Brady asked hoping to get some clarification on that.

"I have no idea on that one Phillip don't ask me." Alan said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

Jack and Chris both stroked their chins deep in thought. A grin broke out across Jack's face. "I've got it it's Barbas." He announced.

"Explain that in simple terms for all of us stupid people." Dom begged him. He would have thought that he would have been used to the way the Halliwell mind worked by now.

"Fear is a primal response it's one of the oldest that there is therefore it makes sense that it would be talking about Barbas." Chris explained he knew exactly what his little brother had been trying to say.

"Well done Chris I couldn't of said it any better myself." Jack beamed at his big brother.

"Good we have what we need can we go home now?" Paige asked she really didn't feel that great and she just wanted to go to sleep. But just like Dom said what she had been trying to remember came to her hell they had just been discussing this a week ago. Her brain really didn't work right when she was sick.

"Of course we can baby." Chris said pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

Piper and Leo were sitting in the living room watching TV with her sisters and their husbands. The truth be told they were all enjoying the peace and quiet that they were experiencing.

"Piper when is Grams coming down the kids' wiccaning is in a couple of days?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"I don't know I think she might be coming down tomorrow you know her she does what she can to piss the elders off." Piper replied.

"Oh, well Hank is just going to love that." Paige cracked.

"I know he'll get to see Grams for his birthday he is going to be so excited." Prue joked.

"No we'll be lucky if he doesn't find a ghost or something to vanquish her." Henry corrected his sister-in-law.

At just that moment a portal opened in the room and two people came walking out of it a young man and a young woman. The young man was R.J. and he had a little boy in his arms.

The young woman was dark headed and since that was a common thing for a Halliwell it was hard to tell who her parents were. She took a look around and groaned. "Good going Roman you were supposed to aim for a place where the grandparents weren't." she told him sarcastically.

"Jeremiah tell Jamie not to get on R.J.'s case." R.J. told the little boy in his arms.

"Leave Uncle R.J. alone he's doing the best he knows how." Jeremiah parroted he talked remarkably plain for a kid his age.

"We are so not dealing with this. Henry Victor get your ass to the manor now." Paige yelled for her oldest son.

Hank orbed in a minute later he had his arms wrapped around Bianca. "What mother?" he asked.

"Did I interrupt something?" Paige asked when she saw the state they were both in. Their clothes were askew and they were both breathing heavily.

"Yes you did Aunt Paige." Bianca replied. Paige wiggled her eyebrows at the two of them.

Hank groaned, "You didn't interrupt that mother. We aren't Prue and Chuck we were sparring it was no big deal. Now what do you need?" he asked.

Piper pointed to the young people in the room. "Deal with them please."

"R.J. what are you doing here buddy?" Hank asked his nephew.

"Well I really needed to see Jackie and Paige." R.J. admitted.

"Right always go running to those two for comfort baby." Jamie told her cousin sarcastically.

"You have to be my oldest sister's child there is no doubt about it." Hank told her.

"Very good Uncle Junior you are really very sharp." Jamie replied. Hank shot her a frosty glare there was no way this girl wasn't Carly's Satan spawn.

"Paige Victoria, manor now." Bianca yelled for her daughter. She wasn't dealing with this if she didn't have to.

Jack orbed in before Paige did he took one look at his son in his nephew's arms and his face lit up. He went over and picked up the little boy. "Hi Jeremiah look at how big you got." He marveled at how much his son had grown. He held him close to his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Jack what's going on? And who is that?" Leo asked his son.

"He's my son dad." Jack said and the whole room went quiet after he dropped that bombshell.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

"What do you mean he's your son Jack?" Piper asked him incredulously.

"Grandma there is no denying that the boy looks just like Jackie." Paige reasoned with her.

" Here buddy go to your Aunt Paige for a minute." Jack handed his son to his niece but not before he kissed him on the back of his head. "I mean I did some things I wasn't proud of I had an affair with Emily. He was the end result. But Em went back to her husband and I never got to be in his life before." He explained to his mother. He was close to tears but he held them back.

"You know I have been meaning to ask you about him it's just with everything that has been going on I never got the chance." Chris added he really had forgot about his little brother having a kid.

"Chris if it isn't painfully obvious he is my child I've never been ashamed of him and I'm not going to start now because I never will be." Jack held his head up high he didn't care what anyone thought all that mattered to him was he was getting to be with his boy even if he didn't know how long that would last.

Chris looked at his brother with understanding shining in his eyes. He felt sorry for the poor guy. "Good, because there is not one damn thing for you to be ashamed of. Jackie he is beautiful man." He went and kissed his nephew on the head.

"Thanks Chris." Jack said smiling from ear to ear.

"If it makes anyone any bit of difference I did tell him not to get involved with Emily both times but that didn't stop him." Alan said he was sticking to that point.

Brady shook his head and sighed. The way his cousin carried on about love and all things related to it made him sad. "I've told your numerous times Alan that there can be no rational thought when the heart gets involved everything else goes out the window."

Coop beamed with pride at his son. "Alan listen to my boy he knows what he's talking about." He advised his nephew. He couldn't help but notice that he was a little bit of a killjoy when it came to love.

"Right because Al just listens so well when it comes to things like that." Jamie said rolling her eyes.

R.J. rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Shut up Jay you and your mouth get us in more trouble than I care to think about." He sighed like his mother he felt like he had to be the parent in his age group.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Dom asked he really was scared to know the answer to that.

"I would like to know that myself." Andy sounded just a little curious.

Bianca looked around and she knew that all the questions weren't going to get them anywhere tonight. "I have a small suggestion we should just let this keep for the night and start in on them tomorrow morning."

R.J. perked up at that. "I like that idea Aunt B and to think they say you have a stick up your ass."

"I'm sure that my daughter is the main one who says things like that." Bianca said casting a look in Paige's direction.

Paige grinned at her mother. "Mom I would never say anything like that I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing." She tried her best to sound innocent. Chris snorted at his daughter unable to keep on smirk off of his face.

* * *

Wyatt, Liz, Chuck, and Prue were sitting at the kitchen table in the Halliwell cousin's apartment. They were the only four who could stand each other and their mushiness. Chris and Henry steered clear of them as best as they could.

"I wonder how we got lucky enough to get rid of Hank and Chris without bribing them." Prue mused as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Well lets see there were demon related things to do so my little brother gladly jumped at that. And then Hen is with B doing whatever it is that those two do with their time." Wyatt explained to his little cousin.

"While we are supposed to be coming up with ways to keep Hank busy so he doesn't know about his birthday party." Liz reminded them.

"Like I told B this is more of a Chris thing to do he will figure us out with no trouble at all." Chuck chimed in.

"That is why I'm not going to be the one doing anything to distract him. Fuck the boy thinks I'm up to something even when I'm not." Prue bitched they didn't give her enough credit.

Liz looked at her friend and arched her eyebrow. "That's because you're always up to something Prue. I know that you don't think I forgot about the hell you put me and Wy through."

"Something had to be done about you guys and I was the only one brave enough to do that is not my fault." Prue retorted defensively. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw Wyatt and Liz together that was some of her best work.

"Honey you need to let people sort out their own feelings in their own time." Chuck reasoned with her not that there was any reasoning with his wife.

Prue glared at him. "Babe I gave them eight years and I behaved myself that whole time but I couldn't take it anymore so I had to do what I had to do."

Wyatt laughed and shook his head. "B would so kick our asses right now if she heard how off topic we are. I don't even know how it happens it just happens."

"Because I swear that we have ADD sometimes and I'm not even joking about it." Liz was being serious that was the only explanation she could come up with as to why they got as off topic as they did.

"Oh, Lizzie it's just our way of coping with all the shit we have to deal with. We make jokes and talk about totally random things to keep from going insane." Prue was pretty much right on the money with assessment.

"So I have yet to be told exactly what the hell we are doing for Hank's birthday." Chuck said raising his hand.

"Well the gorilla said that he didn't want a party that he would just stick to the family dinner since we have to get ready for the kids' wiccaning. But he is going to be twenty-one, his girl and his best friend just couldn't allow that. So we're pretty much going to take him on the same binge that we took Chris on when he turned twenty-one. He can't know about it though so we have to keep him distracted. Chris is waking him up super early and they are going fishing I don't know what we're going to do with him the rest of the day but we'll figure something out." Wyatt explained.

"Why is this our job? I'm more of a skilled laborer." Chuck asked confused.

"It's really not our job but they told us to think up shit to do with him. Because some of us are in charge of decorating the club and getting it ready." Liz went on he asked way too many questions.

"Lizzie we aren't seriously going to let the parents bear witness to his twenty-first birthday binge are we?" Wyatt asked his fiancé confused.

"Fuck no Wy we're just starting out there. There is nothing for you to worry about we have this under control. Besides that you know how Aunt Paige gets about his drinking there is no way that his epic drunkenness is going to happen in front of her." Liz explained like he was crazy.

"So then we just have to think up ways to keep him busy. That shouldn't be hard this is Hank we're talking about he is very easily amused." Prue pointed out and the other three nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Jake and Lilly were sitting in a booth a P3 he had his arm around her shoulders. They had just been on their first real date since they had gotten back together. Things between them still weren't what they had once been. And they were really working hard trying to get back to that.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" Jake asked Lilly giving her a smile. There had been a time when he didn't have to ask her that he just knew.

"Yeah Jakie I always have a good time when I'm with you. Dinner was really nice and I liked it a lot but you don't have to try so hard." Lilly replied kissing him.

"I know but I'm just a little weird right now and I'm sorry about that but I can't help it. We're in a funk I know that we're trying to get back to normal so I'm stepping my game up." Jake sounded unsure of himself. He never sounded unsure of himself when it came to her.

Lilly gave him a watery smile. "This is my fault and I'm sorry Jakie. I want us to go back to how it was before I just don't know how to make that happen."

Jake's eyes lit up like they did when he had an idea. "Lilly I don't want it to be like it was before." He told her.

"You don't?" Lilly asked him confused.

Jake smiled at her. "No I don't, I want it to be better. I know that we can make it better this time. I think that we can be just as annoying to everyone as Prue and Chuck are if not worse." He was speaking from his heart on this one.

Lilly made a split second decision in that moment. "Jake did you want to come back to my apartment?" she asked they hadn't had sex together since they had gotten back together.

Jake arched his eyebrow this was a huge step for them. "Lilly are you sure about this?" he wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment with her he knew that Liz wasn't there. But he wanted to be sure that she wanted this as badly as he did.

Lilly looked at him with a smoldering fire in her dark brown eyes. "I'm positive Jakie, it's been a long time." She said seductively drawing out the syllables as she spoke so there would be no question about what she wanted.

"Oh, it has been such a long time Lilly." Jake agreed he was starting to feel hot underneath the collar.

Lilly gave him a wicked grin. "Then I think that maybe we should do something about that."

Jake fished his car keys out of his pocket. He still had yet to buy himself a new car but he had been driving his dad's. "Let's go then I'll drive." He said his voice raising a couple of octaves. The woman had no clue what she did to him but he loved every minute of it.

* * *

Ricky could honestly say that one of the greatest things he had ever felt in his entire life was the freeing feeling he got when he phased into a wolf. It would have been nicer if he weren't subject to the rule of a dictator. Carson was seriously a pain in the ass he was not giving him a moment's peace. He had him out running every night and then he had to go right to football practice in the morning. And Carson expected him to come out there after football practice to have breakfast with the pack. He didn't even have time to see Patty anymore. The only time he got to see her was when they were both done with practice or when they were at work. But they never had any free time to be together. Hell he was going to have to fight tooth and nail so he could have a break for the next three days so he could go to Hank's birthday dinner and help out with things for the kids' wiccaning.

The other thing that sucked about being a wolf was that he had to put his mental walls up higher because when he phased he could hear every thought every member of the pack was having. He especially didn't like Letti's thoughts about his brother that was only asking for trouble from Mel. And he really didn't want to have to keep Mel from killing someone. But he liked to think the older woman only had those thoughts in hopes of making him lose his temper.

"_Everyone phase back now." _Carson ordered all the wolves his voice was a deep baritone when he was giving orders that was the alpha in him.

Ricky groaned he wondered what kind of new torture that he had thought up for him tonight. Or maybe he was letting him go early. He didn't even want to think that because it was too much to hope for. He ran until he was close to the cabin where the wolves stayed and then he ducked behind a tree so he could phase back. Once he was dressed he walked back to the fire pit where they always met up to find that the rest of the pack was already there.

Tanner walked up to him and threw his arm around his shoulders "You're not doing too bad for the new guy kid."

"Thanks Tanner." Ricky said giving him a smile. Out of all the wolves he probably liked him the best but he was really easy to get along with considering what he had for a sister.

Carson stood in front of the fire with his arms crossed over his chest. "After the end of the week we will be able to cut back down on patrols again. I've just been pushing so hard this week because Ricky is new to this and I wanted him to learn the ropes." He announced and some of the members of the pack let out what could be called howls.

Ricky figured that this was his moment it was now or never he had to bring up what was on his mind. "Carson I'm not going to be able to patrol the next three days I have things to do. I do have other responsibilities."

Carson looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Ricky I need you to be here because you need to learn the ropes and make sure that you're in control."

"I can't be here I have very important things that I have to be doing." Ricky maintained he wasn't going to back down from him.

"Don't push the issue with me I have been nice I didn't make you break up with your witch." Carson replied his voice was coldly furious.

Ricky saw red. "Don't think you can make me do anything especially not when it comes to her. Now I told you that I have things to do. Like right now I'm going home to get some sleep." He announced walking away before he let his temper get the better of him.

"Ricky don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Carson seethed at him.

Ricky turned around on his heel. "I told you not to tell me what to do." His brown eyes held a fury that was foreign to him. He normally wasn't one to get very mad but this guy really pissed him off to no end.

Carson advanced on Ricky until he was right up in his face. His eyes were gray and cold. "I'm you're alpha I rule your life. I tell you when to eat, I tell you when to sleep, and hell if I wanted to I could even tell you when to piss. You will do well to remember that." He was poking him in the chest as he spoke.

Ricky took his hand and removed it from his chest. "Don't you dare put your hands on me ever again." His voice was calm but there was an unmistakable tone of authority in it.

"You think you're a real bad ass don't you? Well I can cure you of that." Carson said with an evil smirk on his face.

Before Ricky knew what was happening Carson had phased into a gray wolf and lunged at him. He managed to dodge his attack by going down to his knees he phased as he rolled out of the way. He got up on all four of his legs and growled at Carson as he circled him.

"_Oh, little boy you think you can play with the big boys. You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into." _Carson sneered at him through their shared link.

"_I'm better at this than you think I am." _Ricky replied. He knew not to let his opponent distract him with too much talking having Bianca as a teacher had taught him that much. She knew what she was doing so he tended to listen to her when it came to things like this.

Carson reared up on his hind legs and Ricky did the same it kind of looked like they were in the middle of a boxing match. Ricky was holding his own that was until Carson managed to make him lose his footing and he fell flat on his back. Carson lunged like he was going to jump on top of him but he threw him over his head using his back legs.

"Holy shit Ricky is a natural you guys just saw him phase without any hesitation." Grady said in awe. He and Ricky also got along really well.

Levi nodded his head in agreement but he didn't say anything he was busy watching the show that Ricky and Carson were putting on.

At the moment Carson had the upper hand he had one of Ricky's ears held tightly between his teeth. Ricky let out a howl of pain but he let all the tension go out of his body as he fell to the ground taking Carson with him. He rolled so that Carson ended up on his back. He put one of his massive paws on his throat and he got really close so that it looked like he was going to bite his throat but he didn't. That was a mistake on his part because Carson swiped him across the face with one of his paws and he tried to get up. Despite the pain he was feeling Ricky slammed Carson back down on the ground and sunk his teeth only far enough in his throat to draw blood.

"_Now you see that I'm not so little if you know what's good for you you'll stay down and you won't try to challenge me again." _Ricky seethed at him before turning away from him.

Tanner was at Ricky's side right away with some clothes. "Here you go Ricky I figured you might need some new clothes." He placed the clothes in his mouth and allowed him to go behind the tree and change.

Carson laid there in disbelief he made no move to get up but that was because of the tone in Ricky's voice if that meant what he thought it meant then things were about to get really complicated for him. He was the alpha no one had ever been able to make him submit before.

* * *

At about five in the morning Chris and Hank were sitting out on a lake in a bass boat. The sun wasn't up yet so they had the lights on the boat and a lantern to afford them a little bit of visibility. They had been out since about three and they had hauled in a few catfish that were a pretty nice size.

"So you're not going to bitch at me for getting you up so early?" Chris asked but he could see that his cousin was happy. Hank had a huge grin on his face.

"I'm having a great time Chris and besides this I've got more sleep now than I did last year on my birthday mom woke me up." Henry reminded his cousin.

"I'm glad you're having a good time Bubba so am I. We needed this time to unwind with everything that has been going on lately." Chris pointed out.

"So do you think we can get Aunt Piper to clean those fish?" Henry asked laughing.

Chris grinned at that. "Fuck no but if we clean them she will cook them. You know how excited she gets about making fresh food."

"I got a better idea gypsy boy will clean them and cook them he is even worse about stuff like that than Aunt Piper is." Henry referred to Roman.

"Good point man good point." Chris agreed laughing his ass off.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By ten Chris and Henry were back at the manor today wasn't just Henry's birthday it was Piper's birthday as well so they were making her breakfast for a change.

"Jackie must have decided that he was going to give mom and dad a break this morning or they would be up by now. Either that or he started fussing and Mel put him in bed with her I wouldn't be surprised if that happened." Chris mused as they went about getting everything they needed to make breakfast. They were both freshly showered since they had been dirty from fishing all night and they had reeked of fish.

Henry wasn't paying attention to his cousin he was whistling a tune as he cracked a couple of eggs and put them in a bowl. He then added cinnamon and milk to that bowl so he could make batter for French toast. _"Well a man come on the six o'clock news says somebody been shot, somebody been abused, somebody blew up a building, somebody stole a car, somebody got away, somebody didn't get too far yeah, they didn't too far." _ He sang just for the hell of it.

"_Grandpappy told my pappy back in my day son a man had to answer for the wicked that he done. Take all the rope in Texas find a tall oak tree round up all of them bad boys hang 'em high in the street for all the people to see." _Chris sang picking up where his cousin had left off.

"_That justice is the one thing you should always find. You gotta saddle up your boys you gotta draw a hard line." _Henry sang as he mixed his batter.

"_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune and we'll all meet back at the local saloon." _Chris sang trying hard to fight off laughter. He was busy warming up a frying pan to make bacon.

"_We'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing whiskey for my men beer for my horses." _The two cousins sang in unison. Now Henry was using a whisk as a mic and Chris was using a fork.

"_We got too many gangsters doing dirty deeds." _Henry executed a little spin at the end of that line.

"_Too much corruption and crime in the streets." _Chris did a little dance as he sang.

Henry nodded his head along with the beat. _"It's time the long arm of the law put a few more in the ground." _

"_Send them on to the maker and he'll sit them on down."_ Chris sang out in answer as he played the drums on the counter.

Henry pretended to pull a six-shooter before he sang again. _"You can bet he'll sit them down. 'Cause justice is the one thing you should always find. You gotta saddle up your boys you gotta draw a hard line." _

"_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune and we'll all meet back at the local saloon." _Chris was playing air guitar now.

"_And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing whiskey for my men beer for my horses. Whiskey for my men beer for my horses." _They both sang at the top of their lungs they were really having too much fun.

"_You know justice is the one thing you should always find. You gotta saddle up your boys you gotta draw a hard line."_ Henry sang again.

"_When the gun smoke settles we'll sing a victory tune and we'll all meet back at the local saloon." _Chris wailed.

"_And we'll raise up our glasses against evil forces singing whiskey for my men beer for my horses. Singing whiskey for my men beer for my horses." _ As the two men finished the song the pretended to toast with shot glasses before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"You guys are silly." A tiny voice behind them said. They both turned to find Jeremiah standing there.

Chris smiled as he bent down in front of his nephew and tousled his dirty blonde hair. "Good morning buddy, where's your daddy?" he asked. He couldn't imagine that his brother had let his son out of his sight after what he had told them last night.

Jeremiah smiled up at his uncle. "Daddy's still sleeping but I couldn't sleep anymore and I heard you." he had such a cute little voice and he was a carbon copy of his father. Emily trying to pass him off as Billy's child was a joke.

"We'll give him a break and let him sleep Paige works him very hard. You can help me and Uncle Hank make your grandma breakfast." Chris told him picking him up.

"I'm good at that, daddy let's me help him cook all the time." Jeremiah said brightly.

"Good deal pal me and Uncle Chris can use all the help we can get." Henry tickled his side lightly.

"Hank you should open the cooler and show him the fish you caught." Chris suggested to his cousin.

Henry took Jeremiah from his cousin he carried to the cooler that was sitting just inside the door and he opened the lid. "You see those bass? I caught those this morning." He pointed to two largemouth bass. One was about twenty inches long and the other was twenty-five inches long.

Jeremiah's little blue eyes went wide. "Those are really big fishies Uncle Hank." He said in wonderment.

Henry smiled at him. "Do you want to hold one?" he asked.

Jeremiah nodded his little head enthusiastically. "You bet I do."

Henry handed him the biggest fish but he kept hold of it with his hand too since Jeremiah's hands were so small and the fish was heavy. He held the other fish in his left hand. "Chris get the camera and take our picture." He told his cousin with a big grin on his face.

Chris pulled a camera out of his cargo shorts. "Alright guys smile." He said before snapping a picture.

"If that wasn't so damn cute I would be mad at you guys for having fish in the house." Piper along with Leo and Mel who had Jack in her arms had woken up and was now in the kitchen.

Chris went to his mom and put his arms around her. "Happy birthday mom."

"Thank you Peanut." Piper said kissing his cheek.

"Happy birthday Aunt Piper." Henry told her from across the room where he and Jeremiah were washing their hands from playing with those fish.

"Thanks Bubba happy birthday to you too." Piper replied.

Jack came shuffling into the kitchen at that moment wiping the sleep from his eyes. His face lit up when he saw his son. "There you are buddy you scared daddy for a minute you can't just run off like that on me."

"Sorry daddy, I was with Uncle Chris and Uncle Hank." Jeremiah explained to his father like he was dense.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "A true Halliwell male if I've ever met one. You have an answer for everything that someone says to you."

"Speaking of Halliwells I wonder what R.J. is doing here." Leo mused to no one in particular.

Mel's ears perked up at that. "R.J. as in my son?" she asked in disbelief.

"That'd be the one he's here and believe it or not he brought Carly's daughter with him. But all interrogations can wait until after breakfast. It is not often that Hank and I cook." Chris said with and air of authority.

"I'm so confused right now like I don't want to know where Jack got a kid and I don't want to know what my kid is doing here. But I find it funny as hell that Carly has a kid running around." Mel replied laughing.

"Why are you boys cooking?" Piper asked she knew that her kitchen wasn't in danger of being burnt down form those two but still it was odd.

"Well Aunt Piper breakfast is part of your birthday present from me and Chris." Henry informed his aunt.

"Thank you boys that is very sweet of you. I'll have you know that Wyatt hasn't even bothered to call." Piper sighed she loved her oldest but he had the brain of a fruit fly sometimes.

"Don't worry mom Wy will be over here in a little bit he isn't going to let food go to waste." Chris assured his mother.

Just then Paige and Dom came in the room followed by R.J. and Jamie. Paige went right to Hank and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday Uncle Hank."

"Thank you sweetie." Henry replied.

"Roman James why am I just now finding out that you're here?" Mel asked her son looking at him sternly.

R.J. knew from experience that there was no right answer when she looked at him like that and he would just have to tell the truth and hope for the best. "Because I was sleeping by the time you got home. I didn't want to bother you or dad last night." He tried but he knew that his mother was a hard woman to please.

Mel pointed her finger at him. "Alright you're off the hook right now." she said it just wasn't worth arguing with him this soon after waking up.

R.J. looked at the tiny infant in his mother's arms. "Holy smokes mom is that Jackie? He is so tiny."

"No dumb ass that's Al. Of course it's Jackie." Jamie answered rolling her brown eyes at him.

R.J. glared at his cousin. "I'm really sick of you Jamie not only do I have to keep you from doing stupid shit but I have to listen to your mouth." He spat back at her.

"Hey you two language there is a three year old in the room." Dom pointed out to them.

"Shut up Dom." R.J. and Jamie said in unison.

Paige arched her eyebrow at both her little cousins. "Don't make me kick your asses."

"Paige you don't scare me." Jamie said looking back at her just as hard.

R.J. threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Again that is how I know I'm smarter than you are Paige terrifies me."

"Shut up momma's boy." Jamie snarled.

"You're one to talk juvenile delinquent." R.J. sighed.

"Oh my God, that is me and Carly fighting I don't think I can handle this right now." Mel shook her head and gave a half laugh.

"Alright you two cool it and I mean it." Piper told them both sternly. They both backed down not that that came as any surprise to anyone in the room.

"Mom are we summoning Grams today?" Chris asked as he and Henry put food on plates.

"Yeah we are." Piper answered her son and then she turned to Jack. "Jackie baby can you warm a bottle for me?" she asked.

"Sure mom." Jack replied.

Henry groaned. "We have to summon Grams?" he asked in a whine.

"Yes she has to do the wiccaning and it helps to have her around a couple of days before hand so we can make sure everything is in order." Piper chuckled at him. It was apparent to her that him and Grams really didn't like each other all that much.

"We can't just summon grandma though?" Henry asked that made a lot of sense to him.

Leo laughed at his nephew. "Sorry Bubba you know your Grams she would be pissed if we didn't call her."

"Well then maybe she should think about being nicer." Henry sighed he knew that he wasn't going to win this argument but he had to try. It was bad enough that he was sacrificing his twenty-first birthday binge for those kids to make sure there were no demonic threats but he shouldn't have to put up with Grams too that wasn't fair.

"Would now be the wrong time to tell him that he reminds me of Grams sometimes? That is why they don't get along." Paige asked.

Henry felt the vein on his neck pop out. "B if you don't want me to kill your daughter you will get to the manor right now." he called out to his girlfriend.

Bianca shimmered in a minute late she went to him kissed him. "Happy birthday Double H."

Henry pulled her closer to him. "Thanks B. Lyn I love you."

"I love you too handsome. Now why are you threatening my child?" Bianca asked in reply.

"She told me that I act like Grams." Henry said like the thought was unbearable.

Bianca felt the beginning of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Honey you and Grams do have the same temper but that's it. You are nice most of the time." She told him gently.

Henry put his hand over his heart like that comment had wounded him. "Not you too B you're supposed to be on my side."

Bianca sighed and looked at her daughter as sternly as she could under the circumstances. "Paige Victoria your Uncle Hank is nothing like Grams. Tell him that you're sorry for even saying such a thing." But she winked at her.

Paige had to fight off the urge to laugh. "I'm sorry Uncle Hank you're nothing like Grams at all." She apologized sarcastically.

"And to think you're my favorite niece and you talk about me like that." Henry said feigning indignation.

Chris shook his head at his unofficial little brother. "Stop being dramatic like Ladybug and get some more plates down you damn gorilla."

"That hurt Chris." Henry said flipping him off. But he got the plates down. "We almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah we just have to get the hash browns off and we'll be done." Chris replied.

"Good I'm starving someone I know woke me up at like two this morning and I haven't had anything to eat since then." Henry said like Chris had been mistreating him.

"Fat ass we got snacks and you ate them. It's not my fault you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Chris joked with him.

"Uncle Chris you're not supposed to call Uncle Hank that Uncle Wy is the fatty." Jeremiah piped up.

"Finally someone that loves me." Henry said sounding vindicated.

"Hank he's three he just doesn't know any better yet. Don't worry though I'll teach him the ways of the world." Jack joked with his older cousin.

Henry pointed his finger at him. "If I were you I would shut my mouth I'm pretty sure you have a beat down coming to you. Don't make me kick your ass for sending us to Oz because I will do it I'm still suffering the metal effects of that." He warned him. Jack just laughed in response there was nothing he could say to that.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I figured we should pick up here where we started last season to show how much has changed. I thought that I would throw Jeremiah in this episode since Jack never really got to be with his son and I didn't want to leave that unresolved. There was pretty much nothing but fluff this chapter but it was a good start. I can't believe that Hank didn't want a birthday party so he could help get ready for the wiccaning. No worries though his friends aren't going to let him get away with that. Honestly you have to love Chris and Hank together those two guys share a brain. I wonder what kind of shit the future kids know that they're keeping secret now and what does it have to do with Billie? Add in the fact that Grams is coming down it can't end well at all. I also wonder why R.J. and Jamie brought Jeremiah to the past there has to be a good reason for that. Hell I had to throw Jamie in because I thought it would be funny to see what Carly's kids were like. The fight between Ricky and Carson was pretty sweet but I wonder what it means for the wolf pack. It looks like Lilly and Jake are trying to get back in the groove we haven't spent enough time focusing on them lately with everything that has been going on. Until next time please review.


	2. Long Lost Kin

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing. You give me the inspiration to keep going.

* * *

Chapter 2: Long Lost Kin

Roman could say with a high degree of certainty that he had never been more uncomfortable in his entire life and that included the time that he was held hostage in the underworld. He really didn't do fancy upscale places very well. And this was as fancy and upscale as you could get. The tables were covered in white table cloths and the glasses were real crystal not to mention if there was one chandelier in the place there were ten. But he had no other choice he and Lilly said that they were going to give Jimmy a chance. Jimmy wasn't the problem though from the little bit he had been around him he liked him. Jimmy's mother was the problem at the moment. Roman didn't know how many more long lost relatives that he could take.

"Momma it's really good to see you." Jimmy said as he stood up to greet his mother like a southern gentleman should. Roman followed his lead if for no other reason than this woman looked like she could be hell on wheels and he didn't want her pissed off at him.

Shelby Ward cut one hell of an imposing figure she had flecks of silver in her hair and an air of grace about her. "It's really good to see you too Jimmy." She said in the same southern drawl that he had.

"Momma these are my babies Lila and Roman. Lilly, Roman this is your grandma Shelby Ward." Jimmy said pointing to his two children.

Shelby smiled at Roman and pulled him into a hug. "You couldn't look anymore like your daddy if you tried. You are so handsome and you look like a fine gentleman." She told him.

Roman blushed furiously. "Thank you ma'am." He said politely. He pulled on his tie to straighten it. God how he wished Mel was here with him.

"And modest too I bet you have the women just chasing after you." Shelby commented before turning to Lilly. She pulled the young woman into an embrace. "And you my dear look just like your momma. You are such a fine young lady."

Lilly smiled back at her. She felt warm and safe in her embrace. But she couldn't help thinking she wouldn't be calling her a lady if she knew what she had been doing with Jake last night. "Thank you I try."

"I see that you got your daddy's pride. It's nothing to be ashamed of but Jimmy always was a little self-centered. I suppose that was my fault though I always did baby him." Shelby droned on in the way that southern women do.

Jimmy looked down and blushed. "Please momma, you're embarrassing me." he drawled out.

"James Robert I know you didn't just take that tone with your momma." Shelby told him sternly.

Jimmy felt just like a little kid again this is why he hadn't wanted to call her. But Eva had taken the option out of his hands she had dialed the number for him and everything. "No, ma'am," he said sounding contrite. "How's daddy?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He's doing fine, he'll be sorry that he didn't come see you but you know him he doesn't trust your brothers to run that farm without him." Shelby replied.

Jimmy fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Ro this woman right here is where you got your cooking skills from." He informed his son.

Shelby's eyes lit up as she looked at Roman. "You like to cook?" she asked him.

"I love to cook I'm a professional chef." Roman reported proudly. Cooking was a subject that he could talk all day everyday.

"And what about you young lady?" Shelby asked Lilly.

"I'm just finishing up a business degree I'm not really sure what I'll end up doing with it but it's nice to have." Lilly replied hell it had taken her forever to decide on a major and she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life.

"Good for you honey these men need someone to knock their asses down a peg or two." Shelby smiled. Lilly returned the smile she really liked this woman.

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled "Momma I don't know why I even try with you. And how daddy puts up with you I will never know."

"Son your daddy loves me he always has and he always will. That is how I get him to overlook a lot of the things I do. But this is not about me James. I want to get to know more about my grandchildren. Tell me do you two have a significant other?" Shelby asked.

"I have a girlfriend she's a little pistol when she wants to be but I love her." Roman replied. It was true for better or worse Mel was Mel he either had to take her as she was or not take her at all. And it was a known fact that he would take her any way he could get her.

"Actually my boyfriend is his girlfriend's older cousin. It sounds very wrong on so many levels but I love him more than even I know." Lilly admitted. She was really about loving Jake today after last night it had been amazing or that could have just been the long drought she had been in. But she preferred to think that Jake had just been really good.

Shelby laughed. "You two have no idea just how southern you really are." She informed them.

"Jimmy I like her." Lilly told her father.

"Oh, you would Lilly. What about you Huckleberry you gonna jump ship on me too?" Jimmy asked his son.

"I don't think she's as bad as you made her out to be Jimmy. And for the last time don't call me that in public." Roman replied.

"What did James tell you about me?" Shelby asked.

Jimmy's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "I told them that you were hell on wheels and not to let the southern belle demeanor fool them because you were really handy with a switch or a belt or whatever you could get your hands on."

Shelby rolled her eyes they were the same blue in color as Roman and Jimmy's. "Don't listen to him I raised four boys I had to keep them in line somehow."

"I wasn't bad though momma my brothers were the bad ones." Jimmy replied defensively.

Shelby turned to Roman again. "Do you know why he calls you Huckleberry?" she asked.

"No ma'am I don't." Roman admitted.

"That's what your grandfather called him his whole life. He thought it was his name until he was five." Shelby was really dishing the dirt on her son.

"Oh lord, I never thought I would wish to go back to the afterlife but with her around the thought is tempting." Jimmy sighed and shook his head. Roman and Lilly just laughed at his obvious discomfort.

* * *

"Look people I'm here for one reason and one reason only just give me food and no one gets hurt." Wyatt announced when he and Liz walked in the kitchen.

Piper gave him a look. "Is that the only reason you're here this morning?" she asked her first-born son.

"No but it is high on the list. Happy birthday mom." Wyatt said as he went to kiss her on the cheek.

"Aunt Piper do I want to know where you guys picked up another kid?" Liz asked she was so confused she didn't even bother keeping track of all the weird shit that went on anymore.

Jack raised his hand sheepishly "He's mine Lizzie just don't ask questions. Uncle Derek may kill me before all is said and done."

"Why would Uncle Derek kill you?" Wyatt asked it didn't do to confuse him.

"Well I had an affair with Emily as you can see Jeremiah here was the end result of that." Jack explained.

"You named your son Jeremiah?" Wyatt asked his little brother flatly.

"No that is what Em named him because she went back to her husband." Jack informed him.

Jeremiah could tell that his dad didn't like talking about it and he also looked like he needed some love. He got down off the stool he was sitting on and he went to sit on his father's lap. "I love you daddy." He said sweetly before kissing him on the nose.

Jack had to swallow around the lump in his throat so he could talk. "I love you too Bub." He had wanted to hear that for so long.

"Piper the boys are having a mild argument that you are going to have to break up." Phoebe told her sister and she, Prue, and Paige walked into the kitchen with their babies.

"What about this time?" Piper asked not really wanting to know.

"I'll admit that Brady and Al aren't helping matters any they're the ones who started it. But Henry, Andy, and Coop just had to get in on the action." Paige rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you guys need to be realistic here a Jedi would win in a fight with a ninja." Henry said trying to talk some sense into the other guys.

"Henry you're the one who isn't listening to reason here a ninja has superior concentration over a Jedi." Andy pointed out.

"I'm inclined to agree with Uncle Andy, dad." Alan said shrugging.

"And I agree with Uncle Henry." Brady chimed in.

Coop shook his head and laughed. "I'm the neutral party in all of this I think they're all being ridiculous but I just want to watch the show."

"You are all grown ass men I suggest that you stop arguing over stupid shit. That is what Chris and Hank used to carry on about." Piper glared at them she didn't know how they got on such topics sometimes.

"Yeah Piper's right we should probably stop." Henry said he didn't want to be on his sister-in-law's bad side.

"So you juveniles have seen the error of your ways and you're going to repent I take it." Hank commented sarcastically.

"No we just wanted to give you your birthday punches." Henry replied.

Hank laughed. "I think we went through this last year and the year before last I'm bigger than you guys are and I'm crazy so it's probably not wise to hit me."

"But we wouldn't hurt you much." Coop grinned at him.

Hank knew what he was about to do was a dirty trick but he couldn't help it. "Mom you're not going to let them hit me are you?" he asked playing the momma's boy card to the hilt.

Paige went to her oldest and kissed him on the head. "No I'm not Bubba. You boys leave my baby alone." Hank smirked at his father and uncles.

"Mom for my sake could you at least pretend that he's not your favorite son?" Alan asked his mother.

Paige acted like she was thinking about it for a minute before she said. "I could but I don't think it would mean much because we all know how I feel." She said in mock seriousness.

"That was really sweet mom I'm glad to know that I mean so much to you." Alan replied dramatically.

"Mom let me see my Goose I haven't seen him since last night." Hank said holding out his arms for his baby brother.

"Gladly, he was a little bear last night." Paige said handing the infant to her son.

Hank settled his brother in his arms. "Morning Goose I missed you." he said kissing him on top of the head. Alan smiled up at him. He loved to see his baby brother smile but he had ulterior motives for wanting to hold him now. His dad and his uncles wouldn't dream of hitting him as long as he had him in his arms.

"Hank how did fishing go this morning?" Bianca asked her boyfriend they had been at her apartment when Chris woke him up to take him fishing.

"It went pretty good we took the boat out and we landed some pretty good fish." Hank replied.

"Did you catch anything good?" Phoebe asked she knew jack shit about fishing but her son and nephews liked it so she pretended to know what they were talking about.

"We sure did Aunt Phoebe." Hank said with a smile on his face. "Dad I'm eating but if you want to you can look in the cooler and see just how good I did."

Henry went to the cooler and opened it he saw two stringers full of catfish and then he saw the two bass his son caught. "Holy shit Hank, whose bass are these?" he asked holding them both up.

Hank grinned at his dad. "Those would be mine I need to put them in the freezer because I'm going to have them mounted." He explained to him.

Wyatt looked at his little cousin and shook his head. "You know that Prue isn't going to just let you put those up on the wall in the apartment don't you?" he asked.

"Well then you are about to see the Hank and Prue fight of the century then because it's going to happen." Hank replied and he was being dead serious.

"Wy we'll just distract her with Chuck and she won't even know that they're there." Chris chuckled.

Parker strolled into the kitchen at that moment. "Damn a guy wakes up late and you start taking digs at Prue without him." he said snapping his fingers in mock disappointment.

"Men who stumble home at three in the morning have no room to talk about anyone else." Prue pointed out to her little brother.

Parker got a huge smile on his face. "I was with Cal and well I lost track of time." It was true he had meant to be home earlier but after he got off of work he had gone to see Calleigh and one thing had led to another. Everyone in the room just laughed at him because he had it bad for the girl.

* * *

Patty went running into Ricky's waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist when she saw him after practice. This last week had been hell on her she couldn't stand not being able to spend time with him. She pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. She didn't care that he was sweaty and dirty from practice. "Snuffy I missed you so much." She gushed that was unlike her but she didn't give a damn.

Ricky wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "I missed you more Charlie. I love you."

"I love you more." Patty bantered before kissing him again.

Ricky set her down on her feet but her wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well now that is up for debate."

Patty looked at him expectantly. "So did you talk to Carson about getting the next couple of days free?" she asked a hopeful tone in her voice. But she knew how dead set the older man was against Ricky having a life so she didn't want to get her hopes up too much.

"I did and he balked just like I expected him to." Ricky replied he was going to keep her in suspense just for a little while.

"Did you explain to him that it was really important?" Patty asked she couldn't believe that Carson was being such a dick.

"I did explain that to him but he wasn't going to budge. So I went to walk away and he attacked me. But I kicked his ass so there is nothing to worry about I'm all yours. I don't even know if I'll go back out there. I have more important things to worry about anyway." Ricky said breaking out into a grin.

Patty smiled at him but that smile faded when she saw that he had a cut across the bridge of his nose and one on top of his right ear. She gingerly brought her fingers up to his nose. "Did he do that to you?" she asked concern dripping from her words.

Ricky nodded. "He did but you should see what I did to him." he said with just a hint of pride in his voice.

"Don't worry we'll get you healed just as soon as we get to the manor." Patty assured him she didn't like the thought of him being in pain.

"I really do love you." Ricky said pressing a kiss to her temple.

"And I really do love you." Patty replied. They walked on to their cars in silence.

Carly fixed them with a glare when they finally came walking up. "It's about damn time that you two got over here. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party to find you." she huffed at them.

"Hey we haven't been able to spend any time together this week leave us alone." Patty retorted.

"Trust me none of us have missed the world class show that you put on either." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Penny shook her head at her best friend. "Penny you're my girl and I love you but as a cupid it hurts me to hear you say things like that."

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Seriously don't piss off the cupid bad things will happen if you do and I don't want to be around when that happens." She commented dryly. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I never thought I would say this but I agree with the half pint." Billy said jerking his thumb in Hailey's direction.

Hailey glared at him. "I may be small but I can still kick your ass so I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." she seethed.

"You tell him Hails." Carly chuckled.

"We should get a move on we have Hank's birthday present and we have to give it to him this morning." Patty said but she had made no move to pull away from Ricky.

"We'll stop by my place and pick it up while the rest of you go to the manor." Ricky suggested.

"That sounds good to me. You two better just go pick it up and come right to the manor though. We don't have time for you guys to have sex." Carly told them bluntly.

"Not everything is about sex Carly." Patty informed her sister.

"Don't be ridiculous you can never get too much sex." Carly said like her sister was talking crazy.

"Come on let's just go we don't have time for you two to be having this fight right now." Hailey urged she really wasn't in the mood for them to go a round.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By the time they all got to the manor everyone else was already there including Derek, Eva, Nicole, and Cole.

Patty groaned when she saw the new future people gathered around. "I might as well ask and get this out of the way now. Where the hell did they come from?" she asked a hint of resignation in her voice.

"I'll allow an answer to your question just as soon as I ask one of my own." Paige said and she went on when her daughter nodded her head. "Carly Janice where the hell have were you last night?" she demanded of her oldest daughter.

"Mom I spent the night with Val if you don't believe me you can ask her." Carly replied for once in her life she hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"It's true Aunt Paige we watched movies all night after we got off work." Val chimed in. Well they had gotten drunk out of their minds too but Paige didn't need to know that.

"Ok now someone answer Charlie's question." Paige ordered.

"Aunt Charlie if it isn't obvious we came from the future." Jamie answered her mother's twin sister sarcastically.

"I'm almost afraid to ask but are you by chance Carly's child?" Ricky asked the girl.

Jamie smirked at him. "That would be right on the money Uncle Ricky."

Carly's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Mom, dad I swear I learned my lesson after last time there is no way that she is born anytime soon."

R.J. chuckled at his aunt. "Don't worry Aunt Carly I'm a month older than she is. She won't be born anytime soon. That makes it tempting for me to stay in this time though I will admit." He was so Mel's son that it wasn't even funny.

"Roman James watch your mouth." Mel sighed as she scolded her son.

Jack looked at his son and then he looked at his girlfriend. "Em can I talk to you in the other room just for a minute?" he asked.

"Can you wait until we give Hank his birthday present?" Emily asked and Jack nodded his head.

"I don't know, you girls better have something good to give me after you all stole my dog." Hank said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We didn't steal your dog Hank. You and Chris were allergic to him so you gave him to us to take care of." Patty reminded her brother.

"She has us there Hank." Chris pointed out to him.

"Ok, so where's my present?" Hank asked.

"Ricky give him his present." Mel ordered her friend.

Ricky let out a loud howl. And in response a little whimper could be heard.

"What the hell was that?" Hank asked him confused.

"I don't know it sounded like it was in the living room go check it out." Hailey told her cousin with a smile on her face.

Hank got up and went into the living room to investigate.

"You guys seriously have no clue how happy you're going to make him." Paige told them smiling.

Hank came back a minute later there was a huge grin on his face. He was carrying a tiny red puppy in his arms. "Thanks guys I just have no words right now."

"Well I knew how much you loved Memphis but his fur aggravated your allergies so I did some research. He is a Redbone Coonhound he barely sheds so he will be easy on your allergies and he won't get very big." Mel explained to him.

"I love all you guys so much for this. You got me a redneck dog to go with my redneck boat and my redneck truck." Hank gushed and then he thought of something. "Does he have a name?" he asked petting his head.

"Well Carly wanted to name him Whiskey, she thought she was being funny. Mel and I thought that you would like Nashville better though. So his name is Nashville Tennessee Whiskey." Ricky replied.

Hank took his happy and held him up to his face. "I love that name guys you know me too well. Hey big guy I'll call you Nash for short. We'll have so much fun we'll go for runs and I'll teach you to hunt."

Bianca grinned at him. "I told you guys he would like him," she told the younger kids and then she turned to Hank. "Honey you're supposed to be in love with me not the dog."

Hank went to her and kissed her. "I do love you but look at him B he's just so cute."

"Henry Victor get the dog out of the kitchen." Piper ordered him.

"Come on Nash I'll make you a bed in the garage." Hank said tucking him under his arm.

"Hank could you take Jeremiah with you please?" Jack asked his older cousin.

"Yeah," Hank replied and then he gave his hand to the little boy. "Come on Jeremiah you can be my big helper."

"Ok, Uncle Hank." Jeremiah said excitedly.

Derek looked at the two retreating figures confused. "My sleep deprived brain is running a little slow. So could someone please explain to me who that little boy is?" he asked. The twins weren't giving him any rest every time he and Eva would get one of them settled down the other one would start in.

"Yeah Jackie who is he?" Emily asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Jeremiah is my son Em." Jack said looking her in the eyes he had told her about him.

Emily paled and she swallowed hard. She couldn't find her words because she was momentarily stunned. The same affliction didn't grip Derek however he saw red. "You mean to tell me that you got involved with my daughter knowing that you had a kid in the future?" he asked him incredulously.

"Uncle Derek it's not like that at all I really care about Em." Jack stammered.

"What was she to you just some girl you could string along until you went home to your wife and kid?" Derek went on undaunted.

"Daddy stop Jack wouldn't do that to me." Emily defended him.

"Really because I think he did." Derek replied there was steam coming out of his ears he was so pissed.

"He's my son too dad." Emily blurted out.

"Jackie old buddy I did warn you about this." Alan said feeling vindicated he knew that something like this was going to happen but no one ever listened to him.

"Jack how is that possible?" Eva asked him.

Jack took a deep breath before her spoke. "It wasn't supposed to happen Aunt Eva it just happened. I was nineteen years old when we started messing around. Em was going through a rough patch in her marriage at the time so one thing led to another. I was twenty when Jeremiah was born. But Em went back to her husband. She thought it would be better if he thought he was his son. We have the same initials though my name is Jackson Andrew his is Jeremiah Anton." He explained.

Emily cast a glance in Billy's direction there was no way she could have passed him off as Billy's son. "Jackie am I not mentally stable in the future? There is no way I could have passed that boy off as anyone else's. He looks just like you."

Jack laughed. "You had everyone but our mothers fooled I think they knew."

"Unless Piper and I are brain dead in the future then hell yeah we knew." Eva retorted shaking her head.

"I want you two to know that you're killing me as a cupid right now." Prue told them with an arched eyebrow.

"I told Jack the same thing numerous times I've also told Dom and Paige that but that is neither here nor there right now." Brady said absent-mindedly.

"Jack how old is he?" Emily asked.

"He's three." Jack answered her.

"Jackie I hate to do this to you but we have kids to interrogate." Paige reminded him.

"Right I'm aware of that so let's get to it." Jack said clapping his hands.

"And we have to summon Grams." Piper announced.

"Piper I can get the kitchen while you do that." Leo offered.

"That would be a big help thanks Leo." Piper said kissing him.

Hank came back in the room with Jeremiah on his hip at that moment. "Can I not be here for this?" he asked.

Jason came in the side door just then. He kissed Carly and then he turned to Hank. "Halliwell you, me shooting range." He announced.

"Hell yeah. I love that idea." Hank said setting Jeremiah down.

"Jack you don't want him to be in the room for this." R.J. warned him.

"Em do you think you could keep an eye on him?" Jack asked hopefully.

Emily was unsure of herself on this. "I don't know Jackie."

Derek really took a good look at him and he could see a little of his daughter in there. "I've got him Jack." He said he felt bad now.

"Thanks Uncle Derek." Jack said getting up.

"Halliwell now." Jason said he had been enlisted to help surprise him.

"Alright I'm coming we just have to grab my gun out of the truck." Hank said kissing Bianca before he walked out the door with Jason.

Bianca waited a minute before she spoke so she knew he wasn't going to come back. "Finally I thought he was never going to leave," she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know he has to be the hardest person in the world to surprise." Chris agreed.

"Do you guys have this under control while we go summon Grams?" Paige asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine Aunt Paige we've got this under control." Prue told her aunt.

* * *

"Alright guys I would really like to know just why the hell you brought my kid back with you." Jack said staring down his niece and nephew. They were in Chris's old bedroom where they could get some privacy.

"We don't even get a thank you for bringing you the son that you have barely ever got to see?" Jamie asked him sarcastically. She was Carly made over it wasn't funny.

R.J. elbowed her in the ribs. _"That is not funny Jay." _He growled at her mentally.

"Jaime don't go there right now." Alan warned his niece. He was starting to realize just how much like his sister she actually was. He had been raised around the older more grown up version of Carly. But being stuck with Carly the teenager he could see just where his niece got her personality from.

"Jackie I think it would be in your best interests to calm down just a little bit." Paige said trying to calm her buddy down.

"Paige I can't be calm right now time travel isn't the safest thing in the world. So they better have a damn good reason to have brought my little boy back here with them." Jack seethed the vein in his neck popping out.

"Batten down the hatches folks Hurricane Jack is set to hit land any time." Brady commented doing his best weatherman voice.

"Make sure to board up the windows and seek shelter right away. This storm carries with it a high probability for explosions and otherwise utter destruction. Also be sure to secure all gas lines he may have been born on the Fourth of July but we don't need any more fireworks." Dom picked up for his friend. Jack fixed this both with a steely glare.

Brady pretended that he was listening to an earpiece in his ear. "This just in Hurricane Jack has just made landfall and is heading towards Prescott take cover now. And stay tuned to News Channel Eight for more breaking news on this weather. This is Rod Rogers."

"And I'm Bob Smith signing off. Wishing you good luck." Dom concluded.

Jack was bent over laughing at this point. Paige sent a wink in their direction. _"Good job boys," _she sent to them.

"Ok now that I am calm would you guys please tell me why you came back?" Jack asked he sounded less stressed than he had a moment before.

"Go on Roman tell him." Jamie said she wasn't going to be the one to break it to him.

"We brought him back to keep him safe. He is a very powerful little boy Jack. Greg wants him and this was the only place we could bring him where he can't find him." R.J. informed him.

"I'll kill the bastard with my bare hands if he even thinks about touching one hair on that little boy's head." Jack raged he had got himself worked into a state again.

"That isn't going to happen Jack." Paige swore to him she would lie down her life before she let Greg get his hands on Jeremiah.

"So what are we supposed to do with him?" Alan asked he wasn't sure how they could help.

"You need to keep him until you they defeat Greg it is the only way for this to work." Jamie said she had stopped being a smartass for two minutes.

"Whose idea was this?" Brady asked.

"Vic's he said he couldn't come up with anything better." R.J. replied he caught the shadow of sadness that passed over Paige's face when he said that.

"Don't worry I'll guard him with my life nothing bad will happen to him on my watch." Jack vowed a determined look on his face.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Eva, and Nicole were all up in the attic getting ready to summon Grams.

"Piper remind again why it takes six of us to summon Grams." Prue said just a little bit on the sarcastic side.

"Because the kids are all downstairs and I don't know about you but quite frankly I need some peace before dealing with all of them." Piper retorted.

Paige was getting the candles and arranging them in a circle before lighting them. "Hear my words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now that great divide." She chanted.

Golden orbs filled the room they cleared to reveal not only Grams but Patty as well.

"Hello girls it's about damn time you called me. I was starting to think I was going to have to get down here on my own." Grams snipped at them.

"Don't start already woman." Piper warned her.

"Grams, Derek is going to be thrilled to see you." Eva smiled at her. For some odd reason even though she hated all men she loved Derek.

Patty smiled at her four daughters. "Hi my darlings." She said opening her arms to them.

"Hi mom," they said in unison.

"Grams I'm begging you to play nice with Hank at least for today it's his birthday. You can fight and argue with him all you want tomorrow but just give him a little peace today." Paige pleaded with her grandmother.

"Paige dear, it isn't that I dislike Henry I just like arguing with him. For a man he isn't that bad. As a matter of fact he gives me the best fight when we're arguing." Grams replied she would have never admitted that to him though.

"Mom I'm going to cut right to the chase I wanted you to come because I'm worried about your son." Piper said bluntly.

"What's wrong with Parker?" Patty asked her daughter concerned.

"I don't know that I can really explain. Nic you've seen him what has been like for the last week?" Piper asked her friend.

"He's been like a zombie for lack of a better term. I've never met a Halliwell male that isn't hungry every hour on the hour but he barely picks at his food." Nicole had noticed that and she was starting to get concerned about him too.

"That would be called depression and if he is anything like his sisters he isn't going to want to talk about it." Eva put in the doctor in her was coming out again.

"Eva do you know something that we don't?" Phoebe asked.

Eva shrugged "I'm a doctor Pheebs I'm paid to know things that you don't know. I'm also a residential advisor so I'm paid to know a hell of a lot more than my med students."

Paige pointed at her friend. "You spend entirely too much time with my sister she is starting to rub off on you." she was referring to Piper not that there was any doubt about that. "So you really think he's depressed?" she asked.

"Paige you know better than anyone how they act with depression. I'm not saying that he suffers from chronic depression but I'm saying he just may be in a funk right now." Eva explained herself.

"His only problem is that you girls baby him too much." Grams grumbled.

"Mother please he is your grandson." Patty begged her.

"But he is still a man if he could talk about his feelings he wouldn't have this problem." Grams huffed.

"Prue meet Grams you two have a lot in common." Paige smirked at her oldest sister.

"Missy Paige don't provoke Prue I would have to kick her ass if she did anything to you." Piper warned her baby sister.

Prue glared at both her sisters. "Paige you're just like mom so don't talk to me about being like Grams. And Piper you only think that you can kick my ass."

"I don't know Prue, Piper can hold her own." Phoebe pointed out.

Nicole shook her head at the four sisters. "And then you wonder where your children all get it from."

"No we know where they get it. We just like to deny that it's our fault." Phoebe replied.

Eva laughed. "I shudder when I think about how my grandchildren are going to turn out."

"Well R.J. is just like his mother so I think that gives you a pretty good guess as to how they turn out." Piper reasoned with her.

"Girls I think that we have work to be doing now is not the time for you to debate about how your grandchildren are going to turn out." Grams brought them back to reality.

* * *

Parker was working on making a new shot just for Hank. "Here someone needs to try this and tell me what you think." He said holding up a shot glass.

Paige walked over and took the shot glass from him she downed it. "Hmm, well I'll say this for your shot it sure cleared up my sinuses. What the hell was in it?" she asked.

"Whiskey and tequila." Parker answered her.

Bianca whipped her head around to look at her daughter. "Paige Victoria Halliwell you shouldn't be drinking right now you're on all kind of medicine." She lectured her.

Paige rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mom it was one shot it's not going to kill me."

"It won't kill you but it could cause a bad reaction with the medicine you're on." Wyatt informed her.

"Aunt Paige you should listen to Uncle Wy he's a doctor." Jeremiah chimed in. He was sitting on Derek's lap he loved his grandpa.

Derek's blue eyes held some mischief in them. "Paige you should listen to the little guy."

"Thanks for the pointer kid." Paige said grinning at the little boy.

"B where the hell is your sister? I forgot how slow she is." Chris asked her.

Bianca shrugged her shoulders in response. "Chris we sent Oriana shopping by herself that was probably not the best idea we've ever had. You know how she is when it comes to shopping. I don't know if my credit card is going to be able to stand it."

"B what exactly did we send her to the store for?" Chuck asked sounding confused.

"We sent her to the store for decorations. Now there is no telling what she will come back with though. The only way that this could have been any worse is if we had sent Prue and Lilly to the store with her." Liz informed her other best friend.

"Chuck are you going to let her talk about your wife like that?" Coop asked his son-in-law with a smirk on his face.

Prue shot him a look and Chuck sighed. "I can't help it that it's true. Prue honey I love you but you have a shopping addiction."

"Thanks babe I really love you too." Prue said sarcastically.

Andy chuckled. "Chuck a little piece of advice if you like living don't tell your wife what she already knows." He advised him.

"I hope you guys know that Hank is going to kill us for this." Rachel pointed out. She didn't want to enrage him he had one hell of a temper.

"Something had to be done the boy was refusing his twenty-first birthday party that just isn't right." Henry said. He knew his son's reasoning but that didn't make it right and what's more that wasn't fair to him at all.

Oriana came walking in the side door followed by Jimmy, Roman, and Lilly. Oriana and Lilly were both carrying a bag each but Jimmy and Roman were both carrying two boxes each.

"Oriana Rose what the fuck did you buy?" Bianca asked her sister incredulously. The girl had gone overboard. She knew that sending her to the store alone had been a bad idea.

Oriana shrugged, "Nothing much I just bought decorations for the club and for the dinning room. That's it I swear B. Oh, and I had to put gas in your car but I didn't make any other stops." She reported.

"You know better than to send her out for stuff she goes a little crazy. O, Hank is going to blow a gasket." Troy pointed out to her.

"Let him be mad at me I don't care it won't be the first time I've pissed him off. I can't count the number of times I heard the phrase 'Damn it Oriana' leave his mouth." Oriana replied liked it was no big deal.

"What kind of decorations did you get? The last time I checked they didn't make decorations for rednecks." Jake asked he knew his cousin all too well.

"Actually I got bass boats and pick up trucks so I'm fairly sure that I did good. And I made sure that they were red I'm pretty sure he is going to be very happy." Oriana was giddy she was just as bad as Prue ever dared to be.

"Uh, that's all right and good but what am I supposed to do with these boxes?" Jimmy asked they were getting heavy.

"Just set them down anywhere Hank won't be back before dinner and they will be gone by then." Chris answered gesturing to the floor that seemed like as good a spot as any.

"Chris where's your sister?" Roman asked after he set his boxes down.

"She's changing because she is going to go help get the club ready. I don't think she's happy about it either but I can never tell with her." Wyatt shrugged. He just didn't want to be on his sister's bad side.

"We're all right here and we're getting ready to go but first we have to let the wolf get something else to eat." Mel said coming into the kitchen. R.J. of course was right behind her but he went to the refrigerator with Ricky.

"Come on Uncle Ricky I'm starving here too." R.J. whined.

"Mel is that who I think it is?" Roman asked pointing at his son.

"Yes, Roman James say hi to your dad." Mel yelled to her son.

"Hi dad." R.J. called out with his mouth full of food he and Ricky were devouring the leftovers from breakfast.

"Huckleberry is there something that you wanted to tell me?" Jimmy asked his son.

"He's from the future Jimmy and he is undoubtedly her son. He looks and acts just like her." Roman replied shaking his head.

"Dude did you just growl at me?" Ricky asked his nephew.

"Not on purpose but come on man I'm trying to eat here too." R.J. whined to his uncle.

"Ro would you tell your son not to talk with his mouth full?" Mel asked her boyfriend.

R.J. chewed furiously before swallowing. "Sorry mom I got carried away." He sounded contrite but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen again.

"I hope your fat ass chokes one of these days. God knows you don't chew." Jamie said sounding disgusted.

"You're going to choke on a piece of meat one of these days too and it isn't going to be because you're eating either." R.J. shot back.

"Mel I don't know whether to yell at her or be proud." Carly admitted.

"With her I think we should be proud we obviously taught her well." Val said sounding impressed.

"I take it that I'm not the cool mom or aunt because I want to yell at both of them." Mel said. "Roman don't say things like that to your cousin where I can hear it. And Jamie just leave him alone." She begged them.

"Aunt Mel for what it's worth I think you're cool." Paige really was close to Mel so of course she would think that.

"Thanks Paige at least you love me." Mel sighed.

"So Chris, B what exactly is the game plan for tonight?" Chord asked he had even shown up to help.

"Yeah I wish you would share that with the rest of us." Calleigh chimed in.

"We're going to start off at the club and then we're going bar hopping. The idea is to get him plastered." Chris replied.

"Right this is going to turn out about as well as that time Wyatt and I went to Las Vegas." Liz said but when she said Las Vegas it came out in the same drawl that her mother spoke with. She clamped her hand over her mouth when she heard how she sounded.

Wyatt looked at her with his eyebrow arched. "Lizzie I don't know what the hell that was but I'm not going to lie it sounded fuckin' pretty hot."

"That is what's known as a southern drawl." Jimmy laughed.

Liz groaned, "I'm never saying that again."

Troy was doubled over laughing his ass off. "Lizzie you sounded exactly like mom when you said that."

"Troy Timothy you might not want to talk about me like that I'm standing right here." Nicole scared the shit out of her son. She was standing with her hands on her hips. She had her eyes narrowed.

Cole knew it was probably in his best interests to calm his girlfriend down. "Nic I'm sure he didn't mean that how it sounded."

"The ability of men to walk around with one foot in their mouth never fails to surprise me." Grams weighed in on the matter.

"Hiya Grams." Derek said giving her a big grin. He got up and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello Derek it's nice to see you too." Grams replied for some reason she couldn't help but like him.

Patty went to her oldest granddaughter and pulled her into a hug. "Hello Mrs. Halliwell." She grinned at her.

Prue couldn't wipe the silly grin off of her face. "Hi grandma, I want you to meet my husband. Chuck come say hi to grandma."

Chuck gave her shy little wave he couldn't help but be intimidated. "Hi," he said.

"Hi sweetie you don't have to be shy I'm not going to bite you have me confused with my mother." Patty joked inclining her head in Penny's direction.

Parker eyes lit up as he rushed to his mother and wrapped her in a hug. "Hi mom I'm so happy to see you." he gushed.

Patty gave him a big smile. "Hi baby you get more and more handsome every time I see you."

Parker actually blushed as he gestured Calleigh over to him. "Mom this is my girlfriend Calleigh I know that you guys met that one time but we weren't dating then." He rambled.

"Honey he is a Halliwell you have my permission to smack him if you need to. I know that my children don't listen very well." Patty gave her a small smile.

"He is a really great guy I don't have to worry about him." Calleigh said returning the smile.

Paige pinched the bridge of her nose. "Someone could have told me that we were summoning the both of them." She groaned.

"Paige come on don't do this right now buddy. We really don't need you and Grams going a round." Brady begged her.

"Piper where'd you pick up more kids?" Grams asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Phillip over there is Phoebe's son, Dom belongs to Nic and Cole, and then Paige is Chris and B's." Piper said pointing at each person as she spoke.

"R.J., Ricky are you both done feeding your faces? We really need to get to the club." Mel asked them.

"God mom, all you had to say was we're leaving and I would have stopped eating." R.J. replied sarcastically.

Roman knew he should probably keep his girlfriend from killing their son. "Hey, watch your mouth when you talk to your mother." He scolded him. That sounded good to him he had no clue what he was supposed to say.

"I'm ready to rock and roll anytime you are pal. I just had to eat I was starving." Ricky said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Ricky don't make me want to mace you I really like you and I don't want to have to do that." Mel joked with him.

"Where is the shit that we're supposed to take to the club with us?" Huck asked he was on decorating detail.

"In the boxes on the floor my sister got carried away just like she always does." Bianca said glaring at Oriana.

"B you didn't tell me what to get so I got what I thought you wanted." Oriana argued right back.

"Don't fuckin' start with me right now Lyn." Bianca called her by their mother's name.

"Well then you need to chill the fuck out Frank. You're making a big deal out of nothing." Oriana called her by their father's name.

"Girl I swear you're almost enough to drive me to drinking." Bianca laughed.

"Bianca Lyn don't even joke like that." Paige said staring her down.

"Sorry Aunt Paige." Bianca said sounding contrite.

"Hey, General Hoyt do you think I could get my orders sometimes today?" Chase asked his sister sarcastically.

"You guys are perfectly capable of decorating the club without me telling you what to do. But if you need me to break my foot off in your ass I will." Bianca replied in a cheerful tone.

"I'm telling mom." Chase said conversationally.

"Mel just don't let him near sharp objects and you should be fine. You can take all those boxes of shit and put the stuff in them up. And then you could do me a huge favor and lose Francis somewhere that he can't escape." Bianca said turning to Mel.

"I've got this I won't have to do a damn thing this is so Val and Carly's cup of tea they are the designers after all." Mel pointed at her two younger cousins.

"I just have one simple request no power tools." Piper said she didn't put anything past them.

"Just one little drill? Please Aunt Piper." Billy begged her.

Paige looked at him like he was crazy. "Billy you are your mother's son I wouldn't give you a any type of tool bad things would happen."

"Aw, don't be like that Aunt Paige." Billy said giving her his best sad puppy face.

"Billy the woman once cut herself flipping through the book of shadows trust me this is for your own good. It keeps you from accidently hurting yourself and it keeps Piper from killing you." Paige reasoned with him.

"Oh, fine you guys always ruin all my good fun." Billy mock pouted.

"Em could you please take our little monster with you?" Jack asked pointing to Jeremiah.

"Jackie I can barely watch myself I don't know how you expect me to watch him." Emily replied. She just was unsure of herself when it came to the little boy. In the future she had already made the wrong choices when it came to him and she had been a grown woman then. She shuddered to think about what kind of damage she could do to the little guy now.

"Jackie he is fine right here I can keep an eye on him that is when little Jack isn't screaming his head off." Piper said and then she shook her head that is the first time she had ever talked about her baby and the grown up version of him in the same sentence.

"Did you confuse yourself grandma?" Paige asked sounding highly amused.

"Paige you are so much like your father sometimes that it isn't funny." Piper shot daggers at her with her eyes.

"Paige Victoria don't piss her off." Chris cautioned her.

"Good luck with that Chris she doesn't listen very well." Bianca informed him like he didn't already know that.

Roman consulted his watch. "Shit I should probably start cooking in a little bit. Mellie do you want me to keep Junior?" he asked referring to his son.

"Roman do you want to go with me or stay with your dad?" Mel inquired.

R.J. rolled his eyes. "I really wish you wouldn't call me Roman I think you're talking to dad. I'll go with you I don't want to disappoint dad with my lack of skill in the kitchen." He laughed.

"You are such a momma's boy Halliwell." Jamie shot at him.

"You are such a not nice person all the way through to your core Jamie." R.J. came back.

Mel looked at her cousin in exasperation. "Carly control your child she is you made over."

"Mel it's not her fault that the boy is you with facial hair. I can't help it that she has to liven him up." Carly grinned innocently.

"Carly if she doesn't end up in jail it will be a miracle." Mel informed her really she had had it with her cousin and her juvenile antics.

"Aunt Mel you just made my mom's point for her." Jamie said but she made sure that she was far away from Mel when she said that.

Paige cracked Jamie on the back of the head. "Don't talk to Aunt Mel like that she has my grandma's temper. Look she will blow your ass up she can do it don't test her. Hell if you mess with me I'll blow you up." She growled at her.

"Paige I'm not scared of you just because everyone else bows down to you doesn't mean I'm going to." Jamie spat back.

Paige rubbed her temples and closed her eyes she had a headache she couldn't get rid of anyway Jamie was only adding to it. "Jamie now is not the time to fuck with me I'm sick and that means my Piper Halliwell temper is in overdrive right now. Combine that with the fact that my Frank Hoyt violence is boiling over bad things will happen."

"Huh, I think she just admitted to being like me." Bianca said conversationally.

"Come on Jay you don't want to fuck with Paige she'll kick your ass and my ass too. Let's go help our moms, you can insult me all you want." R.J. offered her.

Jamie looked like she was considering it. "Can I call you names?" she asked.

"Any name you ant to call me." R.J. promised he just didn't want his older cousin losing her cool.

"You have a deal then pansy ass." Jamie shook hands with him.

"_Paige you owe me big." _R.J. sent to her.

"_I always pay my debts." _Paige reminded him.

"Can you people watch your mouths? My son is in the room." Jack asked pointing at Jeremiah.

"Jack the boy is a Halliwell and a Bradford he has a bad temper you're kidding yourself if you think you're going to be able to keep him from cussing." Dom pointed out to his friend.

"Hey it's worth a try." Jack said shrugging. "Al I have to go to the store and pick up some stuff for little man do you want to come with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure I'll come with you." Alan agreed. He didn't want to see his nephew go without anything just because he was pissed off at Jack for not being able to control his urges.

"O, you staying here or you going with the munchkins?" Chris asked.

"Chase is going to be at the club so I'm staying here. I get enough of him at home." Oriana replied.

Bianca heaved a sigh. "I really need a drink right now." she smiled sheepishly when Paige glared at her. "Paige, baby you don't feel good go take a nap or something it'll make you feel better."

"I'm fine mom I need to make sure that you don't kill someone." Paige replied. She knew that her mother had a bad temper.

"Alright people you all have jobs get to it." Bianca ordered. If she didn't love Hank so much she wouldn't be putting herself through this stress.

"Yes sir General Hoyt sir," Chase barked giving her a salute.

"As long as you know whose in charge I'm not going to argue with you." Bianca relented she really didn't want to argue with him.

"Come on Huck, you, Chase, and Ricky can put those boxes in my truck I'll take them over. And I guess Jamie and R.J. can ride with me." Mel said as she started for the door.

"Alright Mel we'll get them." Ricky agreed.

"Mel do you have room for me too?" Hailey asked she wasn't going to be left on the mercy of Carly and Val.

"I sure do I wouldn't leave you alone with the family hookers you know that." Mel replied grinning.

Val looked at Carly "Leigh I think we should be insulted."

Carly put her hand on her chest. "I know I don't know how anyone could refer to us in those terms."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it you two are very sensitive. You can be insulted in the car we need to go." Patty ordered them.

"Damn Charlie is getting to be as crabby as Mel." Penny commented to Emily.

"I know we better not do anything to piss them off today." Emily agreed with her friend. Very rarely do those two disagree about anything. All the younger kids headed out the door.

"Finally I thought I was going to have to extend an invitation to get them to leave." Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Huckleberry did you want some help cooking?" Jimmy asked his son.

Roman smiled at him. "Yeah I would like that a lot Jimmy." He replied.

"Do you guys need me to do anything?" Piper asked.

"No Aunt Piper we're good. You just relax and worry about whatever else it is you worry about we've got this in the bag." Bianca assured her.

"Piper I think it would be a good idea if we checked the book for demonic threats." Grams suggested.

"Ah, Grams do we have to?" Phoebe whined.

"Yes you have to don't be ridiculous Phoebe Marie." Grams rebuked her whining.

Jake knew that he shouldn't bait his sister into a fight at the moment but he couldn't help himself. "Prue that is what you sound like when you say things like that."

Prue shot daggers at her brother with her eyes. "I say this with the utmost love and affection I can muster but go fuck yourself Jakie." She gave him a sweet smile to soften the blow.

"I don't have to worry about that that is what I have Lilly for." Jake smirked at her. He knew that he was pissing her off.

Lilly shook her head at him and laughed. "Don't you drag me into the middle of your two's war." She told him. She knew that he and Prue really loved each other they just fought because they were so close. Close hell those two were just alike when it came to some things. That was why they fought so much all the time.

"Jakie we have an agreement if you don't tell me about your sex life I don't tell you about mine." Prue reminded him in a singsong voice. "And trust me I have a lot to tell."

Chuck blushed. "Ladybug I'm begging you." he pleaded with his wife.

"Prudence I warned you about getting married all men are babies." Grams pointed out to her.

"I love him though Grams." Prue said with a goofy look on her face.

Grams rolled her eyes and huffed. "I suppose you have to expect things like this to happen when your granddaughter marries a cupid." She mused. "Love I have never heard of anything so preposterous." She mumbled to herself.

"Ah, Grams can't we give just a teeny tiny little break they just got married?" Derek asked giving her his most charming smile.

Grams smiled at him. "I suppose we can just this once." She relented walking out of the room the sisters and their female friends followed but Patty hung back for a second.

The other guys looked at him with their mouths hanging open. "Derek how did you do that?" Leo asked him he had been trying to get on that woman's good side for years.

Derek gave them all a cocky grin. "I have that woman eating out of the palm of my hand she loves me. I can't explain it I'm just glad she doesn't put me through the hell that she puts you guys through."

"Parker sweetie could I have a word with you for a minute?" Patty asked her only son sweetly.

"Sure mom let's just go in the living room." Parker said offering his arm to his mother, which she gladly accepted.

* * *

Henry had a pair of earmuffs over his ears and yellow tinted shooting glasses on. In his hands he gripped his Glock. He took in a deep breath and let it half out before he squeezed his trigger rapidly. He flew through all the rounds he had in the magazine before the slide slid back informing him that the gun was empty. He pushed the button to bring his target up.

"Damn Halliwell you make the rest of us look bad." Jason exclaimed when he saw the target. He had put all his shots in the torso in a nickel group. Meaning that his shots had gone in almost one right on top of the other.

Henry laughed and gave him a shrug. "Jackson I can't help it that I'm just that damn good." He replied sounding a little cocky.

"Whatever that's just what B tells you to make you feel good about yourself," Jason retorted giving him a playful shove on the shoulder. It was like hitting a brick wall Henry didn't move an inch.

"B doesn't say things like that because she is normally too busy screaming my name to say anything else." Henry knew that Bianca would kill him if she heard him say that. It was normally she who had him begging for mercy.

Jason gave him a strange look. "Hank if she heard you say that we both know that she would kill you."

Henry nodded his head in agreement. "That's very true and it is also why I don't say things like that in front of her." He admitted. There was no shame in him being scared of his girlfriend she was a trained assassin after all.

"So how are you and B doing with her sister being back?" Jason broached the subject. He had been put up to it by Carly of all people. She was worried about her brother and how he was handling his former wife being back. She just wasn't going to let him know that she was concerned about him.

Henry made a pensive face. "Truthfully we haven't talked about it. I know that it makes no difference to me because I love B. Lyn with all my heart. But I'm terrified that she doubts me right about now. I mean we just arrived in a good place about everything that happened and then the elders in their infinite wisdom had to go and screw everything up." He explained. He still felt confused but not about his love for B. That was the one thing he had always been sure of. There had been times when he doubted that she loved him because the way she was able to push him aside. But he had gotten over that when she helped him get clean.

"Dude let me offer you a little piece of advice you love her and she loves you. That is the only thing that matters. I mean it's not like you want Oriana back." Jason replied not sure of what else to say.

Henry chuckled at that and his brown eyes lit up with laughter. "Hell no I don't want O back. Being married to her was probably the dumbest thing I have ever done. Sure I loved her but that love doesn't even come close to the love I feel for B. I mean we're talking Mt. Everest and Old Faithful on this one that is how big the gap is. But still I don't know what B is thinking right now. Not that I ever know what B is thinking she is one tough cookie though."

Jason had been coached about what to say by Prue he felt like shit for doing this to his friend. But Henry had the tendency to keep things bottled up so this was for his own good. "I would advise you to talk to her and tell her what you just told me. It couldn't hurt anything. Hell it might make your relationship stronger in the end." He thought he sounded like a damn Hallmark card. He thanked God every day that he fell for a half whitelighter and not a half cupid.

"So here's the deal when reporting the content of this chat to Prue leave out the part where I busted you." Henry laughed when he saw the shocked look on his friend's face. "Don't look so shocked Jackson I'm a damn good cop. I get it that she is worried about me but she doesn't have to be. I love her for worrying but the girl can't mind her own damn business. You can also tell my baby sister that I appreciate the concern but I have things under control."

Jason just glared at him. "Fuck, Halliwell not only are you a damn good shot but you have these deductive powers that the rest of us simple cops can only dream about." He bitched.

"It's a gift of mine and I know how you talk and I know how Prue talks. The shit you were spouting a minute ago was Prue speak. If you wouldn't have said that I might not have caught on. But I knew that Carly put you up to asking me how I was doing the minute you opened your mouth. I know that she wants me to think that she doesn't love me but I know she does." Henry replied slapping him on the back.

"Hey, Hank for what it's worth I only did it because I think I might be falling for her." Jason admitted.

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew his baby sister and he knew how likely she was to break his heart. "I'm happy about that Jay you're a great guy. Just be careful with her she's young and she wouldn't know what was good for her if it was looking her right in the face."

Jason nodded his head. "Hell I'm surprised the you didn't kill me when you found out we were dating."

Henry gave him another shrug. "You are the only one of her boyfriends that I have ever liked. So it would be counterproductive to kill you. Now enough of this girly bullshit let's shoot some more. I believe you owe me money as it is."

Jason flipped him off. "This right here is why I don't get into shooting contests with you and Deadeye. I always lose half my damn paycheck to you," he grumbled. But that didn't stop him from loading his gun again.

* * *

Parker was sitting on the couch facing his mother. His dark brown eyes lit up just from looking at her. He felt himself being pulled out of the funk he had been in for days for no apparent reason. "What did you want to talk about mom?" he asked cheerfully.

Patty took in her son's appearance. He had his father's dark black hair and his dimples. But he had gotten her brown eyes and her smile. She smiled to herself because he reminded her of a younger version of Victor. "Your sisters are worried about you. They said that you haven't been yourself for the last few days sweetie."

Parker groaned he should have known by now that his sister's didn't miss much at all. "I'm fine mom really I guess I've just been worn out from work." He lied and he gave her a smile to prove that he was doing fine.

Patty placed her hand on top of his. "Parker they said that you have barely been eating and you're withdrawn. Now I know that those girls wouldn't lie about something like that."

"It's nothing mom really it's silly. It's not even worth worrying about." Parker said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Patty stared at him intently she knew that he was lying. "Victor Halliwell don't you dare sit here and lie to me. I gave birth to you I know when you're not being truthful."

Parker's eyes welled up with tears when she called him by his given name. "I'm just sick to death of demon hunting and more than anything I miss you mom. I love Andy and Kyle but I didn't have a mom growing up and I'm reminded of that everyday. I don't have a mom to turn to when I don't know what the hell else to do. I mean Piper and Paige are great, Phoebe is fine when she stops trying to pry into my business, hell even Prue is starting to really love me. But they're not you mom." Tears were rolling down his cheeks now like the dam that had been holding them back suddenly broke.

Patty felt her heart break into a million pieces for her son. "Oh, Parker my baby you bore the brunt of it all worse than even your sisters did. What I did wasn't fair to you at all and I am so very sorry for that. You didn't have me at all your oldest three sisters had Grams and Paige had the most normal childhood of all of you. But you never had anyone to bake you cookies or kiss your booboos when you got hurt to make it all better. No, you got told to shake it off and man up. This was my mistake and you had to pay for it." She admitted. She knew that things had to be hard on him she just never imagined that they had been this hard. She reached out and put her arms around him.

"Sometimes more than anything I just wanted my mommy to rock me to sleep and tell me everything was going to be alright. Even 'til this day sometimes all I want is you to tell me that I'm a good man and I'm doing the best that I know how." Parker buried his head into her chest and cried.

"Hey, Patty is he ok?" Victor asked walking in the living room he had shown up just to spend a little time with his son.

Patty looked up at him with pleading eyes. "He will be he just needed me that's all."

Victor sat on the couch next to his son and rubbed soft circles on his back. "Hey Champ everything is going to be ok. But you just go on and cry as long as you need to your mom and I aren't going anywhere." He reassured him. He placed a kiss on the back of his head. When his eyes met Patty's he smiled at her.

"For a guy who wasn't there a lot you sure did get pretty good at this." Patty told him smiling back at him.

Victor stared into her eyes. "Well I had a lot of practice with our grandchildren. I can't tell you the number of times they ran away to my house. They still do from time to time." He replied. He looked over and he saw Paige standing in the doorway he just nodded his head that everything was fine. He had been worried about Parker too so he agreed with his girls that they needed to summon their mother. _"Go tell your sisters that he's going to be fine." _He mouthed to her and she nodded her acceptance of that.

* * *

Mel and her work crew were in Voodoo they had all agreed that this was a better place for Hank to have his party than P3. It was the younger hipper club not that P3 was bad this just had more of a party feel to it. It was like a year round Mardi gras in there. Billie had helped Piper design the place beings that she was still in her early twenties and she had a better idea of what the club scene should be like.

"I can't believe that my sister managed to find lights shaped like bass boats and trucks. Leave it to a shopaholic to find shit that other people miss." Chase mused holding up a strand of lights.

"Well the girl did good my brother is going to love this. That is of course after he gets done being mad about us ignoring his wishes in the first place but he'll get over it." Patty replied she was going through the boxes to see what else was in there. She found a shot glass hanging off a strand of beads but the beads were shaped like bass.

"What do you think the chances of us getting to come to this party are?" Billy asked he was up on a ladder hanging streamers.

Mel stroked her chin like she was deep in thought. "I'm thinking slim to none. The older guys need tonight to unwind." She informed him.

"I have a better question who the hell did the aunts find to babysit?" Val asked like the idea had just occurred to her.

Ricky laughed at that. "The future kids they all agreed that they would do it."

"Wait a minute they're letting Paige babysit? That is a very scary thought." Penny asked incredulously.

"No more scary a thought than letting you are Em babysit." Carly teased her little cousin.

"Carly you have no room to talk I wouldn't let you babysit my pet fish if I had one." Emily shot at her playfully.

Huck was holding a big banner that said Happy 21st Birthday Hank on it. "Where do you want me to put this Mel?" he asked shaking his head.

Mel looked at the banner and shook her head Hank was not going to be happy about that. "Put it on the back wall of the alcove that's where they'll be at. Holy shit, Oriana seriously went overboard. Hank is going to blow a major gasket when he sees that."

R.J. and Jamie were behind the bar polishing glasses. According to Mel that was their punishment for bickering all the way to the club. Hailey was doing inventory on the booze but only because she chose to do that and it kept her and Huck from fighting.

"Mel do you want me to restock the cooler with beer and get new bottles of booze out?" Hailey asked she was holding a clipboard in her hand and she was writing down what needed to be restocked.

"Hails I'm not calling you weak but don't you dare go lift any of those boxes they are heavy as fuck. You have a big strong boy back behind that bar with you that can go get them for you." Mel answered her referring to R.J.

"But mom that's not fair." R.J. whined it was bad enough that he had to polish glasses but now he had to be a pack mule too.

Mel looked at him sternly. "Roman James Halliwell you'll do what I tell you to." She said sharply.

R.J. let out a sigh. "Yes ma'am." He said in resignation.

"Better," Mel commented her expression softening. "Hails just tell R.J. what you need and he'll get it for you. If it's too heavy for him to carry I'll get Chase or Huck to get it."

Hailey smiled at R.J. softly. "R.J. could you get me a case of Jack Daniel's to start out?" she asked him sweetly.

R.J. smiled back at her. "Yes, Aunt Hailey." He said as he went to go get what she had asked him for.

"Dude he is just so whipped I don't understand it." Jamie commented to herself.

Carly just looked at her daughter. "Jamie I wouldn't piss off your Aunt Mel anymore that you already have if I were you. I can't help you if she punishes you more she's kinda my boss too." She informed her with a smirk.

Mel turned to look at her niece. "Jamie he's not whipped he's just well behaved unlike you and your mother. And he's a cop's kid not everything they say about them being the worst is true."

"Melinda my dad's a cop and look at me." Carly said pointing to herself.

"Carly you just like to break rules I don't see Hank and Charlie acting out the way you do and Uncle Hen is their dad too." Mel reasoned with her.

"Sweetie her daddy is a cop too." Carly pointed at her daughter.

"Jamie, Jason is you dad?" Patty asked her niece.

"Yes he is and I love my daddy very much." Jamie said in an innocent sounding voice.

Huck looked at her and laughed. "Kid save the innocent act for someone who will believe it." He advised her.

"Oh, but it's not an act I am sweet and innocent Uncle Huck." Jamie smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, God help us all Carly and Val taught this girl how to manipulate men. I need to leave the room right now while my virtue is still intact." Huck said dramatically.

"Huck you haven't had your virtue for a long time. Men who have had sex with me in the janitor's closet can't talk about anyone." Val rolled her eyes at him.

"Val I think we should make a list of men you didn't have sex with in the janitor's closet it would be shorter." Patty pointed out to her cousin with a big smirk on her face.

Ricky looked down at her and laughed. "Charlie, baby remind me that I'm going to make you happy when we get a minute alone." He told her his voice husky with lust.

Patty smiled up at him. "I'm going to hold you to that promise stud." She replied. She wanted him worse than she had ever wanted him before. She really needed to get her damn hormones under control.

Mel looked at her watch and then she looked around the club. She sighed and shook her head. She knew that she shouldn't be doing what she was about to do but she felt like being nice. "Ricky, Charlie you two have half an hour that is it if you can't get control of your urges by then I will come and get you. Trust me when you say it won't be pretty if I have to do that."

Patty looked at her happiness shining in her brown eyes "You mean it Mel?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes just get out of here before I change my mind." Mel ordered them.

Ricky hopped down from the ladder he was on and wrapped his arms around Charlie. "Thanks Mels." He said giving her a smile. The two were kissing before Patty orbed them out.

The others just stared at Mel dumbfounded. She hadn't been in the best mood lately and now she had let them had time to themselves. "Don't just stand there and stare at me there is work to be done." She ordered in a no nonsense tone. Now there was the Mel that had been hanging around lately.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting cross-legged on an old area rug in the attic. Prue, Eva, and Nicole were all sitting on Aunt Pearl's old sofa. Piper was sitting in the only chair in the attic. And Grams was standing behind the pedestal that held the book when Paige walked in.

Piper looked up from the note pad she was doodling on when she heard Paige walk in. "How's Parks?" she asked.

Paige heaved a sigh. "He was crying so I guess it's good that he's feeling something. But dad was down there too and he told me to tell you guys that he's going to be fine. I guess we didn't take into account how much he misses mom."

"He's ok though right? Because it would seriously mess things up if he were to have a crisis right now." Grams asked but she masked her concern with a snide comment.

"He'll be fine Grams the boy just needed his mommy." Paige assured her. She couldn't help but think her grandma wasn't as much of a badass as she liked to pretend she was.

"This family and normal don't belong in the same sentence." Prue sighed leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Her children were not big on letting her sleep.

"Prue don't say things like that then Eva and I have to consider our children's mental stability. Because they knowingly marry into this family." Nicole cracked as she rested her hands on her belly. She was just now starting to show a little.

Phoebe made a depreciating gesture with her hands. "Please Nicole you guys know that you're all family already. They were all raised together in this insanity so it makes since that they would want to marry someone just as crazy as they are." She reasoned using her convoluted logic.

Eva laughed. "Phoebe sometimes I honestly think that you make up some of the shit you say."

"Of course I do I like to hear the sound of my own voice from time to time at least that's what my husband tells me. Really I'm starting to believe Coop because I talk to myself when there is no reason to." Phoebe explained. Only she could say something like that and have it sound funny and true at the same time. Well only her or one of her oldest two children.

"Paige I'm thinking it wasn't the best idea for you to leave mom and dad alone with Parks the last time that happened he was conceived." Prue reminded her sister.

Paige just shrugged. "Prue I rather risk another Parker situation than have the boy hurting." She replied.

"Paige if another situation occurred it would just be on the couch crying in another twenty years the way he is right now." Prue countered.

Piper looked up to glare at her sister. "Prue don't refer to my baby brother as a situation. I was under the impression that you were over your issues with him." She seethed.

"Don't get me wrong Piper I love the boy but mom and dad shouldn't do that to another kid." Prue replied honestly. None of her sisters said anything because it was true.

"Prudence, Piper that will be quite enough out of both of you. We have threats to assess." Grams said in her business like manner.

"Oh, Jesus Christ I love Hank but he is just like that woman when he wants to be. That is something that he would say." Paige groaned sitting down on the floor with her sister.

"That would be why I like to argue with him so much. He is the only one who can really and truly keep up with me." Grams arched an eyebrow at Paige. " Now Paige would you look to hear what I think or would you rather figure it out for yourself?" she asked her conversationally but there was a menacing quality to her tone.

"No sorry Grams go right ahead and preach on. Lord knows I have nothing better to do right now than listen to you. Henry can hear Al if he cries so I'm all yours." Paige replied sarcastically.

"So I was thinking that you might want to put the manticores on the list of demons you want to get rid of. In the last few years they have gained a lot of power and that is just not a risk you want to take." Grams began.

"It probably wouldn't be the best idea to send the kids to wipe them out then." Piper mused.

"And why not?" Grams asked sharply.

"Because Grams my son-in-law is half manticore." Phoebe pointed out to her grandmother.

"Nonsense Phoebe the boy is a witch and as such it won't kill him to vanquish a few demons." Grams replied dismissively. Eva smiled because that was about the best compliment you could get from Penny Halliwell.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter it was a lot of fun to write. So Greg will be making an appearance next chapter you guys know we can't leave the sneaky bastard alone their is no telling what he would get up to without us to keep an eye on him. This chapter was pretty funny. I have to say that I really liked Shelby she just may have to make another appearance I think her and Jimmy are funny together. Oh, Shit Henry and Grams are sure to have a round or two along the way but that is why we love them. Bianca and Oriana together is just plain hilarious they are just like their mom and dad, the things that make Frank and Lyn's marriage work make those two fight. Prue and Jake fighting is always a good time for everyone. You have to love the candid moment between Henry and Jason, poor Jason got put up to asking him about him and B by Carly. Lord the last thing Henry needed was another dog but those girls love him so they got him another one and really they know him too well. Henry might seriously go off the rails when he sees how out of control they got for his birthday. Lol that is the only thing I can say about RJ and Jamie they are just like their mothers. Jeremiah is cute so I decided he needed to stick around for a while. Emily is doubting herself as a mother right now I think her and Jack are going to have to have a talk. Next chapter the older kids are going to party madness is sure to ensue. Also coming up next chapter is a major shocker. Until next time please review.


	3. Drinking Songs

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 for reviewing this is the chapter you've been waiting for.

Songlist: Cold Beer and a Fishing Pole by Trent Willmon, Alcohol by Brad Paisley, I Love This Bar by Toby Keith, Friends In Low Places, by Garth Brooks, and The Toast by Williams Riley.

* * *

Chapter 3: Drinking Songs

Hank wasn't surprised to see all his family and extended family sitting at the dining room table that had been magically extended to fit them all. No what surprised him was the fact that it looked like a party supply store had thrown up in there. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and there were lights shaped like trucks and boats those he didn't have a problem with he thought that they were cool. He really hadn't wanted them to make a big deal out of his birthday he was just turning another year older.

"So I take it someone gave Oriana money and she went nuts." Hank commented dryly as he took a seat on the left side of Bianca.

"For what it's worth we all told her that you weren't going to be happy." Bianca replied smirking at her younger sister.

"And I told you guys that this damn sure isn't the first time I've had him mad at me and it's not likely to be the last." Oriana reminded them.

"Damn it Oriana it looks like a circus threw up in here or something to that effect. But I do like the trucks and the boats I'm not going to lie about that." Hank had said just what she had said he would say. And they all knew the redneck would like the trucks and the boats.

"Henry dear I think you're being just a tad bit dramatic it looks more like a crazy interior decorator had their way in here." Grams corrected him but she wasn't really disagreeing with him.

Hank put his hand over his heart like he was shocked. "Holy shit, I think Grams just agreed with me about something. I can die happy now," he said batting his eyelashes at her.

Paige could only shake her head at her son. The boy was so funny but he really didn't know when to stop. "Henry Victor, there are little ears in the room I think you should work on cleaning up your mouth." She commented inclining her head in Jeremiah's direction.

"Jeremiah you can't say everything that Uncle Hank says I have a potty mouth from time to time." Hank advised the little boy.

"Ok, Uncle Hank." Jeremiah agreed without a fight. He looked so cute he was dressed identically to Jack. They both had on a green polo shirt and khaki pants with white tennis shoes. That wasn't by Jack's choice Oriana had heard the word shopping so she had tagged along with Jack and Alan.

"Jack would you care to explain why it looks like you two came out of the men's and little boy's add for the same outfit?" Jake asked his cousin with an arched eyebrow.

Jack frowned as he looked at Oriana. "I don't want to talk about it because this was not by my choice."

"But Jack you both look so cute." Oriana argued with him.

Jack looked at her incredulously. "No he looks cute but with the way you have my hair combed right now I look like a sissy." His hair was combed over in a part on the right side of his head.

"I wasn't going to comment on that but now that you mention it you do look like a little bitch." Alan agreed with him.

"I'm about to get up and go see what the hell Roman and Jimmy are doing in the damn kitchen." Chuck grumbled his eating schedule was being severely messed up on account of those two.

"I tried asking how long it was going to take but Roman and Jimmy both kicked me out of the kitchen." Ricky informed his oldest brother.

Chuck laughed at that. "I'm bigger than both of 'em put together I don't think they would kick me out. Besides that I think Johnny Reb in there likes me." he was referring to Jimmy.

Piper shook her head at those two. "You two need to relax just a little bit they still have time. Billie and J.D. aren't even here yet."

"Uncle JD and Aunt Billie being late for anything is a major shocker." Hank replied sarcastically. He was only joking though but those two were pretty slow.

"Hank you've met Colt and Hayden, mom basically still has to dress both of them if she wants to get them out of the house on time." Billy pointed out.

"Hank one day when you have kids you'll understand what it's like trying to get out of the house with them. Your sisters are eighteen and sixteen; it takes forever to get out of the house with those three. Not to mention your little Goose has to have his clothes changed two or three times before we can leave the house." Henry informed his son.

Lyn got a twinkle in her brown eyes as she looked at her husband. "It used to be like that with the kids but now Frankie is the only one I have to worry about doing that." She laughed when he shot her a look.

Frank scowled at his wife. "Don't call me Frankie if you don't want to be called by your given name Lyn." He bartered with her.

Chase got a confused look on his face. "Wait a minute mom's name isn't Lyn?" he asked.

"No shit dipstick, mom's real name is Lynette. I thought you knew that." Bianca couldn't believe her brother sometimes.

"Bianca Lyn you leave the boy alone he is still sweet and innocent he hasn't grown into his Hoyt genes yet. And for my sake I pray he doesn't until he's married and someone else has to deal with him. I have more than I can say grace over with you." Lyn would let her go so far with Chase. He was her baby she wasn't going to let her pick on him very much.

Bianca shook her head and sighed. "I'm so very glad that I don't live at home anymore. It was only a matter of time before I killed her. And that just would not be pretty." She commented like it was no big deal.

Hank reached out and took her hand in his. "B. Lyn you really don't want to have Aunt Lyn pissed at you so let's just not go there right now."

"Why do you people insist on making me to puke with how cute you are?" Troy asked.

"Well generally speaking Troy we don't do it to make you want to upchuck we do it because it's what people do when they're in love." Liz pointed out to her brother with a smirk.

"I'm with Troy even though he is a man. If I hear that word one more time today I'm going to puke." Grams groaned.

Patty shot a look at her mother. "Mother please," she begged her.

"Hmm, I pretty much wish I could say things like that without getting yelled at. Maybe I need to work on the tone of voice that I take." Wyatt mused to himself he was such a goofball when he wanted to be.

"Mel maybe you should go see what you're boyfriend is doing." Prue suggested to her cousin.

Mel looked at her like she was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. "Let me put it to you this way I've watched him cook and I've watched Jimmy cook. Ro is a crab ass if you distract him while he's cooking. Jimmy isn't much better and that is with the two of them on their own. I shudder to think about what it would be like with them together. So you'll have to forgive me if I decline to go into the den of the vipers."

"Well if we're not going to eat yet I think I need to go out to the garage and check on my birthday present." Hank said getting up. He offered his hand to Jeremiah. "Do you want to come with me buddy?" he asked sweetly.

Jeremiah looked at Jack who nodded his head. "Sure Uncle Hank." He said excitedly grabbing his hand.

"Jackie I want you to know that that boy is going to have to beat the girls off with a stick." Eva laughed.

"Of course he is just like his daddy after all." Jack gave her a cocky grin that reminded everyone of Wyatt and Jake.

"Bullshit Jackie the only thing you used the stick for was to beat husbands away from their wives so you could have them." Alan smirked at his cousin.

Jack glared at him. "That's it boy I don't think I've kicked your ass in a while."

Paige rubbed her temples and stared sternly at her uncles. "I will kick both your asses if you don't shut up. I have a headache that won't go away and you two are only adding to it." Her voice was still hoarse.

"Paige are you taking your pills right?" Eva asked. Her parents were Bianca and Chris after all those two weren't known for following directions if it hindered them.

"Yes I'm taking them right and they don't seem to be helping." Paige bitched.

"Aunt Eva I know that she's taking them right because I give them to her and watch her take them." Dom volunteered.

"Well you were sick a long time before you came to me so just give them time to work. If they don't start working in the next few days then I'll sign off on however Wyatt wants to treat you." Eva suggested.

"Ok, that's it I'm going to go see what Roman and Jimmy are in there doing. They are taking too long." Piper said getting up from the table.

"And I had better go make sure that Hank and Jeremiah don't both get dirty." Paige decided pushing her chair back.

* * *

"He's so cute Uncle Hank." Jeremiah said as he bent down to play with Nash.

Henry smiled softly at his nephew. "He sure is. And he's just the right size for you." he could see that those two were well matched they were both balls full of energy.

"I think he likes the bed that we made him earlier." Jeremiah announced happily.

Henry laughed as his puppy started licking his nephew's angelic little face. "Of course he does we worked really hard on that bed." He assured him. They had put a blanket in an old wooden bin for the dog to lay in. "I swear buddy I don't know what your daddy was thinking putting you in light colors. You're a little boy you're going to get dirty there are no two ways about it."

"Look he likes playing with me." Jeremiah squealed as ran around the garage with the dog chasing him.

"Be careful big guy you don't want to fall down and get hurt." Henry warned him. The garage floor was kinda slick sometimes and eh didn't want him to fall.

Paige had stood in the doorway watching her son and the way he interacted with that little boy. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. Henry turned his head to look at her. "You're going to make a really great dad someday baby, you have such a good heart."

Henry rewarded her comment with a smile. "Thanks mom that means a lot and I can't wait. I know this is going to sound corny as hell but every time I look at B I can see my unborn children in her eyes."

Paige arched her eyebrow at her son. "I think Prue and Chuck's insanity is starting to rub off on all of you kids." She commented dryly.

"B and I aren't as bad as those two are." Henry protested.

Paige laughed at that. "So do you like your present?" she asked him pointing to Nash.

"I love him I can't believe those girls did that for me." Henry's eyes lit up.

"They love you more than you know Hank." Paige replied. "Now we should probably be getting back inside Roman and Jimmy should finally have that food done. And you and your little buddy need to wash up."

"Hey, Jeremiah we need to go wash our hands. The food is almost done." Henry called to the little boy.

"Ok, Uncle Hank." Jeremiah said as he put the puppy back in his bed. And then he ran to grabbed Henry's hand.

* * *

"Keep a steady hand there Huckleberry you're on the last letter you've done great so far." Jimmy was standing over Roman as he iced a cake.

"And I'm done." Roman announced as he stepped back to look at his handy work. It was first rate it looked like a pastry chef had done it.

"Not quite yet. You still have to put this on." Jimmy said handing him a toy truck with a boat and trailer attached.

"I'll let you do the honors on that one but I suggest you to put it some place close to the lake we put on here." Roman suggested.

Jimmy placed the toy on the cake. "And now we're done." He amended Roman's previous statement.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise I half expected to walk in here and find you two fighting. I'm impressed I left two head chefs alone and there was no blood shed. Good job boys." Piper told them sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen.

"That is a myth I will have you know that Mel and I cook together all the time and she is a head chef too." Roman protested with a mock pout on his face.

"Mel is a cop not a chef and the only reason you two don't fight is because you know what's good for you and you do what she tells you." Piper reminded him.

"Ah yes, that does make an awful lot of sense now that I think about it." Roman said putting his thinking face on.

"Jimmy are you and future-son-law just about finished with diner?" Piper asked them.

Jimmy did a mental inventory before he answered her. "Yeah we're done Piper we just had to finish the cake." He replied pointing to the cake.

"You guys did a hell of a job on that. But unless you seriously want Ricky, Chuck, and Wy to pass out from starvation I think that maybe we should eat." Piper suggested to them.

"Ricky can't be starving when I kicked him out of here earlier he had just gotten something to eat out of the cabinets." Jimmy said incredulously.

"Jimmy he's a wolf if they don't eat ever hour on the hour there is something wrong with them. I'm surprised my son hasn't been back in here trying to get food." Roman reasoned with him.

"Whoa wait a minute are you saying that R.J. is a wolf?" Piper asked Mel would flip out just a little bit if that was what he was saying.

"No I'm just saying he's a teenaged boy." Roman laughed at the look that Piper got on her face.

"I'm telling you two if you don't want to deal with a full scale mutiny that you should get the food to the dinning room." Piper advised them.

"We're getting on it right now General Piper, sir." Jimmy barked out giving her a salute. He wore a smirk that made his blue eyes dance.

"Get to it a little faster James." Piper said leaving the two of them to get the food out.

* * *

"Honestly you guys that was great you didn't have to put yourselves through all that trouble on my account though." Hank said rubbing his stomach after he had finished eating.

"It was no trouble at all we're chefs we enjoying cooking." Jimmy said waving his hand at him dismissively.

"I mean it the cake was fuckin' awesome you guys did a great job." Hank went on.

Roman actually blushed, "It wasn't that big of a deal besides Jimmy did everything but the writing."

"Well then you guys make one hell of a team. I think I might need Jimmy to move in with me just so I can have him at my beck and call. For the first time in days I'm not starving." Ricky said.

"I'm not cheap." Jimmy informed him.

"That's not what your mother said about you Jimmy." Lilly smirked at him.

Jimmy turned to scowl at Eva. "Which reminds me Eva don't do me any favors by calling momma anymore. That woman is more embarrassing than she knows." He huffed.

Bianca consulted her watch and then she shared a look with Chris. "Honey I know that you said you didn't want a party but you're taking me out tonight." She said turning to Hank.

Hank grinned at her. "I'll take you to the Blue Parrot I haven't seen Mike in a while." He teased.

"I refuse to go to that place with you it's a wonder you didn't catch something in there." Bianca replied glaring at him.

"B I'm not dressed to go anywhere but there." Hank whined.

"Hank I'm not unreasonable I brought you some clothes and left them at your mom's house." Bianca told him like he was talking crazy.

"Well then I suppose I have no other choice than to take you out." Hank replied in mock resignation.

"Then shall we?" Bianca asked giving him her arm to take.

Hank stood up from the table and took her arm. "We shall." He said giving her a smile.

Chris watched them walk to the door and he shook his head once they were gone. "Finally I thought she was never going to be able to get him to leave. We have exactly an hour to be at the club." He announced.

Penny nudged Hailey in the side and Emily gave her a look. Shaking her head in resignation she stood up. "My colleagues and I have a proposition for you Chris." She began.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Beings that I know Penny and Emily just put you up to this has to be good. You have the floor though." He said with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

"We were thinking since we largely contributed to the setup of this shindig that we should be allowed to partake in these festivities." Hailey went on all business.

Wyatt couldn't help himself he just had to laugh at that. "Hailey that was really funny." He got out between guffaws.

Emily fixed her with a questioning glare. "Really Hailey? Who talks like that?" she asked.

"I do and I can speak in whatever manner I see fit when you two leave me to do all the dirty work. Now Ms. Bradford unless you and Ms. Halliwell have something you would like to add to this proposal shut your mouth so I can get on with it." Hailey said returning the glare.

"Hails they put you up to this for a reason. I want you to note the way that my mom, Uncle Derek, Uncle Coop, and Uncle Henry are looking at you three." Chris said and sure enough Piper, Derek, Coop, and Henry were glaring at the three teens. "That being said let me see what I can do." Piper opened her mouth to voice an objection but he held up his hand to stop her. "Mom it would be highly unfair to make them sit this out when they helped out a lot today. It's not like you wouldn't be right there to make sure that they aren't getting into trouble. And they will come right home after we leave." he bargained.

Piper shrugged, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt anything and you guys would be there to watch them too." She wanted to give in but she had her reputation as a hard ass to protect.

"Oh, I don't think it would hurt to let them have a little bit of fun." Paige came to their defense.

"Just no getting out of control." Derek stipulated.

Hailey, Emily, and Penny huddled up. "I don't like dad's stipulation." Emily said.

"I don't either but if we make it seem like we're going to go along with what he says then they'll let us go." Penny reasoned.

"She's right Em plus I really wanna party with the older kids they know how to have a good time." Hailey chimed in.

"Fine I give in." Emily relented.

Hailey faced all the older people in the room. "After much consideration my associates and I have decided that your stipulations aren't unreasonable and therefore we agree to your terms. It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Mel brushed a fake tear away. "They grow up so fast it seems just like yesterday that she was this shy quiet little thing. Now we have seriously turned her into a Halliwell I'm so proud."

"I know it didn't take us long at all." Patty agreed with her cousin.

"Mom can I go?" R.J. asked his mother hopefully.

"Not only no but hell no." Mel replied sweetly.

"But mom that's not fair Jamie and I helped a lot and we're only a year younger than they are." R.J. reasoned with her.

"Oh, I don't care ask your father what he thinks." Mel relented. R.J. turned to look at Roman.

"The same rules apply to you, you come right home as soon as we leave." Roman said giving in.

"I promise dad." R.J. said with a big grin.

Jamie looked at Carly wanting an answer. "Well I guess if your cousin is going you might as well go too." Carly said giving in without a fight.

"Thank you mom you're the best." Jamie gushed.

"Jackie you can go to the club with Em if you want. We can hold down the fort here besides you won't be gone that long." Paige said throwing him a bone.

"Are you sure Paige?" Jack asked his niece he wasn't used to her being so nice.

"Yeah I'm sure it doesn't take all five of us to babysit. Besides that Grams and Grandma will be here." Paige assured him.

"Now about these kids? I'm not going to have to do anything drastic am I?" Dom asked sounding nervous.

"Dominic they are good you just have to feed them and change their diapers. They sleep a lot so you should have no problems out of them." Phoebe promised him.

"I draw the line at changing my own diaper that is just not right at all." Alan said shaking his head because of the mental picture that gave him.

"Dude I wouldn't make you do something like that." Brady assured him.

"Alright let's get you guys squared away then. We have places to be." Leo said cheerfully he was excited to get out of the house.

* * *

Henry couldn't see anything but a dark void in front of him largely in part because he was blindfolded. "B, I didn't know that you were into kinky stuff like this." He purred at her.

Bianca rolled her eyes as she led him to the alcove that was in back of Voodoo. "Hank you are such a goofball when you want to be."

"I'm serious you have no idea how hot this is making me right now. I wish you would tell me where we are though." Henry replied.

Bianca put a finger up to her lips to keep her family and friends quiet. "Alright I'm going to take your blindfold off now."

Henry blinked his eyes so they would adjust to the light. When he opened them he saw all his family and friends in front of him and they yelled 'surprise'. He really didn't know what to say he was in shock but he was smiling. "You guys I said no party." He reminded them but the smile on his face gave him away.

"If you want to kill people start with Chris and B this was all their idea." Wyatt said he didn't want the family gorilla being mad at him.

Hank looked around and saw all the decoration. "Oriana Rose all I have to say is paybacks are a bitch. I can't believe you went overboard with the decorations." He said incredulously.

"Aw, Hen you know you can't stay mad at me." Oriana gave him a coy smile.

Hank tried to frown but it didn't work. He opened his arms to her and she walked into his embrace. "Thank you for caring." He said as he kissed her cheek. He then proceeded to tickle her sides.

Oriana started squealing. "Hen that's not fair you know I'm ticklish."

Hank couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "I told you that paybacks are a bitch. And I haven't forgot your ticklish spot. I know your sister's too so don't feel bad."

Bianca cocked an eyebrow at him. "Hank don't manhandle my sister she's not me you might damage her." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Ok, you people enough of this playing around. There is alcohol to be drank." Troy announced.

"Right you are Troy. I have shots right here." Parker said as he started handing shots around to everyone. He gave Hank a bigger glass than he gave everyone else and he also gave him a beer to chase his shot with.

Chuck raised his glass. "Alright, here's to Hank happy birthday man." They all downed their shots.

Hank downed his shot in one gulp and then he took a long slug off his beer. "Good God Parks, that was one strong shot and I liked it."

Liz was coughing and she had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad that you liked it. I know that I won't have to be embalmed if I die tonight."

"Don't be a girl Lizzie it wasn't that bad." Bianca teased her that had been strong even for her taste.

"Spoken like a true alcoholic B." Liz shot back with a grin.

Hank did an inventory but he didn't see Chris anywhere. "Where the hell is Chris?" he asked knowing his cousin wouldn't miss this for anything in the world.

Just then he saw Chris up on the stage with two shots in his hand. "Hank I'm going to need you to come up here because I need to have a word with you."

Hank groaned and shot a look at everyone else when they laughed. "I hate you all." He said as he made his way up on stage.

Chris handed him one of the shots. He raised his glass. "Hank you know that I love you like a little brother so when you refused your birthday party I had to get drastic you can kill me later I only did it because I love you. Anyway I hope you have a great birthday. And here's to many more." They both did their shots. Hank went to step down from the stage but Chris stopped him. "I know you know me better than to think I called you up here just for that." He said as he picked up a guitar and started to play.

Hank glared at his cousin. "I hate you." he told him but he was smiling.

"No you don't you love me." Chris replied and then he said. "I know you know the words."

Hank glared at him again before he started singing. _"It's way too nice to be stuck inside today. I can't keep my mind off a better time and place. Think I'll fake sick and flat just sneak on out. Call up the crew and find out who just can't stop thinkin' 'bout." _

"_Cold beer and a fishin' pole, a little lake off a back road, all the friends my truck can, some charcoal, and a cooler full of ice." _Chris picked up.

"_Pyramid of empty cans short shorts and suntans. A little bonfire romance later on tonight." _Hank sang the second half of the chorus.

"_Well old Joe will go with the drop of a hat. Bring them girls again I won't even have to ask. I bet the word will spread it always does. And if the fish don't bite, hey that's alright 'cause we can sure 'nough catch a buzz. Cole beer and a fishin' pole. A little lake off a back road all the friends my truck can some charcoal and a cooler full of ice." _Chris sang again moving his body in time to the beat.

"_We'll build a pyramid of empty cans. Short shorts and suntans a little bonfire romance later on tonight. Alright," _Hank sang his part he was tapping his foot to the music.

"_Does anybody wanna tag along? What you waitin' for? Bring it on." _Chris sang out with passion.

"_Gonna party from dusk 'til dawn singin' songs just bring it on." _Hank wailed not one to be out done by his cousin.

"_Cold beer and a fishin' pole a little lake off a back road all the friends my truck can hold some charcoal and a cooler full of ice. We'll build a pyramid of empty cans get a little bit of suntan. Little bonfire romance later on tonight. Little bonfire romance later on tonight." _Chris and Hank sang in unison to finish the song. Their performance was met with cheers and whistles from their friends.

Hank went to step down again but this time Wyatt stop him by coming on stage. "Boy you know us way too well so you know that we aren't going to let you off that easy. Chris play for me while I sing with our cousin."

Chris started picking another tune. "Oh, I've got this one Wy. Hank go on and start us off again." He replied.

Hank couldn't do anything at the moment but he would get them both for this later. _"I can make anybody pretty. I can make you believe any lie. I can make you pick a fight with somebody twice your size." _He sang as he shook his head.

"_Well I've been known to cause a few break ups and I've been known to cause a few births. I can make you new friends or get you fired from work." _Wyatt sang that part of the song trying hard not to laugh.

"_And since the day I left Milwaukee Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France. Been making the bars lots of big money and helpin' white people dance." _Chris sang he had to hold in the laughter he felt coming on because of the look Hank was giving him at the moment.

"_I got you in trouble in high school but college now that was a ball. You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me alcohol, alcohol." _The three cousins sang in unison.

"_I got blamed at your wedding reception for your best man's embarrassing speech. And also for those naked pictures of you at the beach." _Wyatt sang that line so reminded him of himself he did stupid shit when he was drunk.

"_I've influenced kings and world leaders. I helped Hemingway write like he did. And I'll bet you a drink or two that I can make you put that lamp shade on your head." _Hank sang trying his very hardest not to laugh. That was him and Chris all the way they needed to lay off the booze when they were together they have the dumbest ideas.

"_Yeah, since the day I left Milwaukee Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France been makin' a fool out of folks just like you and helpin' white people dance." _Chris sang his part. He would be the first to admit that he had done more stupid things when he was drunk than he cared to count.

"_I am medicine and I am poison I can help you up or make you fall. You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me alcohol, alcohol." _The cousins sang together again.

"_Yeah, since the day I left Milwaukee Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France been makin' the bars lots of big money and helpin' white people dance. Yeah, I got you in trouble in high school and college now that was a ball. You had some of the best times you'll never remember with me alcohol, alcohol." _They finished in unison as they swayed along together. Once they were done the jumped down from the stage and made their way back over to their family.

"I have to say that you three boys sure do sound good together." Lyn told them with a smile.

"Aunt Lyn enjoy looking at them now because they are dead men as soon as I get done with them." Hank retorted staring daggers at his cousins.

"Aw, Hanky don't be like that they were just having a little bit of fun." Henry Sr. mocked pinching his son's cheeks.

Hank arched an eyebrow at him. "I would watch it if I were you old man I could kick your ass without breaking a sweat." He informed him in a casual tone.

"Before my nephew starts spilling blood I want to get some pictures while you guys are still sober." Prue told them she had her camera strap around her neck.

The thirteen plus Rachel and Chord and all got together so Prue could take their picture but Paige stopped her sister. "Hold on we forgot to put his birthday hat on him."

"Ah, come on mom I'm too old for that." Henry whined.

"Dude you won't mind this one because I made your birthday hat." Chris assured him.

Paige put a trucker's cap on his head. It had a big button that said 'Happy 21st Birthday' on it and a hook on the left side of the bill. "Oh, you look so cute. My baby boy is all grown up." She cooed at him.

"I'll give you this much C. Perry you did do a good job." Hank said smiling so his aunt could take his picture and he could have some peace.

Prue snapped her picture. "Alright Hank just let me get one of you and B then I swear I'm done."

Hank grabbed Bianca and pulled her close to him. "Thank you for this B. Lyn I love you."

Bianca reached up and kissed him. "I love you too Double H." she replied. Prue snapped her picture while they were kissing.

Chase came walking up they each had a mug of beer in their hands they sat them down on the table. "Ok so I have wondered for a long time who could chug a beer faster B or Hank. Tonight I'm going to get the answer to that question." He announced cheerfully.

"Shit boy you have to be kidding me I'm the chugging champ." Hank replied proudly.

Bianca looked at him her brown eyes twinkling. "You are so on Hank." She said picking up one of the beers.

"Alright woman let's do this." Hank agreed picking up the other beer.

"The rules are simple the first one to finish their beer wins." Chase explained. "On your mark, get set, go." They both brought the mugs up to their mouths and began chugging. Hank won by a huge margin.

He fixed Bianca with a cocky smile. "I bet you go up against me again little girl."

Bianca smirked back at him. "Oh, please I let you win so you would feel good about yourself."

Carly pulled two bottles of beer out of a bucket of ice. "Mom, Aunt Phoebe I have a challenge for the two of you."

Paige cocked her eyebrow at her daughter. "And what would that be Leigh?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well everyone is always telling me and Val that we are you and Aunt Phoebe made over. And I know that I can beat Val when it comes to chugging out of a beer bottle. But I was wondering who would win out of you and Aunt Phoebe." Carly replied.

Phoebe got a twinkle in her eyes. "You up for it Paigey?" she asked her baby sister.

Paige shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"I'll serve as the ref for this game just to keep it honest." Leo said stepping up. "Rules?" he asked his two nieces.

"First one done wins." Val replied.

Leo nodded his head in acceptance of that. "Alright then ladies on my mark…go." He said. Paige and Phoebe both lifted the bottles to their lips. It was harder drinking out of bottles but they were both old pros.

Jake looked at his dad like he was disgusted. "Come on Big Coop you're killing me here I'm an empath and a telepath I've got it on both ends. Keep your thoughts and feelings about my mother to yourself."

Coop looked at his son and made his eyebrows dance. "I can't help it Little Coop I love the woman and she is just so damn hot." He replied.

"Daddy I don't want to hear that about my mother. Hell I have trouble thinking about where Phil came from." Prue groaned.

Chuck wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close to him. "I think I can take your mind off of such things." He said pulling her into a long passionate kiss.

"Sorry Pheebs but it looks like Paige beat your ass on this one." Leo told his sister-in-law.

"Bullshit Leo she cheated I'm not sure how but she did." Phoebe said petulantly.

"No way Phoebe, let me tell you a little story about your sister she could suck the white off of rice with no problem at all." Henry informed her while looking at Paige with longing in his eyes.

"Dad that is disgusting I don't want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth ever again." Patty chided her father.

"That is pretty gross Big Henry I don't think I like your intentions towards my mother." Hank teased his father.

"If I wasn't so damn crazy about your mother then none of your brats would be here right now." Henry pointed out to his oldest son who had to nod in acceptance of that comment.

About two hours later Roman consulted his watch. "Guys I think it's time that we got this show on the road." He announced.

Chord and Troy both shared a smirk. "I think you're right about that Roman." Chord agreed.

"What was with that look you guys?" Hank asked he didn't like it when those two were in complete agreement about something.

Wyatt threw his arm around his cousin's neck. "It's tradition around here cousin of mine. You get a stripper when you get married or turn twenty-one." He informed him he was just starting to slur his words.

"I can't go ogle half naked women B would kill me in my sleep." Hank tried to reason with his cousin.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you people it's no fun if you don't put up a fight. Besides that me and the girls are going to go drool over half naked men and wish we could be with them instead of you flabby ass guys." Bianca gave him a smile and pinched his cheek.

"Lyn I think we should stop our daughters from going into a place like that." Frank was drunk he had gotten into a drinking game with Chord and he lost.

Lyn shook her head at him. "Frank the only thing I have to do is take your drunk ass home." She replied.

"You're not the only one Lyn. Phoebe is going to pass out when we get home." Coop pointed at his wife who was doing shots with her oldest sister.

"Come on guys lets get out of here before the old people start taking off clothes and dancing on tables." Rachel giggled.

"Claire I will have you know that your father wouldn't be happy if he knew what you were getting ready to do." Frank told his niece pointing his finger at her or at least he thought he was pointing his finger at her he couldn't tell since he was seeing doubles.

"Don't call me Claire, Uncle Francis." Rachel shot back at him.

Chris grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's get going before the parents try and stop us." He said and he swatted Rachel playfully on the ass.

"I agree with my very wise older cousin. I want to go see the dancing girls." Jake said giddily jumping to his feet.

Andy laughed at them. "You guys heading out then?" he asked.

"Yeah there is more booze to drink and you guys really shouldn't see the drunkenness that is about to ensue." Liz answered him she was still fairly sober.

"We're in agreement then because you shouldn't witness the drunkenness that is about to happen here." Leo had been holding back because all the kids were present.

"Hey you guys be careful and remember you're all sleeping at the manor." Piper called to them as they turned to go.

"We know Aunt Piper trust me we won't be sober enough to get to our apartments." Lilly assured her.

Paige went into Henry's pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. She pulled out a few bills and pressed them into her son's hand. "Here you have a few drinks on me and your dad." She told him kissing his cheek.

"Thanks mom I will." Hank replied and then he turned to Mel. "Mel I know that you're sober so don't let any of them drive home. Make them use the cosmic taxi if you have to we can get the cars in the morning."

"I've got them don't worry Hank." Mel assured him.

"Babe you're ok with me going?" Roman asked just to be sure.

"I'm fine with you going now have fun." Mel said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Don't worry Mel, Huckleberry won't find no other girl I see the way he looks at you." Jimmy assured her.

"Thanks Jimmy now go have another drink I've the DD." Mel said shooing him off.

* * *

It was nearing three in the morning by the time they came stumbling into the manor but they were still going strong and they were in no way ready to settle down for the night yet. Chris had orbed in with a guitar in his hand and Hank had a bottle of whiskey they were all pretty sloshed but that wasn't going to stop them from drinking anymore.

They all arranged themselves around the living room so they would be comfortable. Wyatt went to his mother's kitchen and got some glasses and the blender. He had tequila and stuff to make margaritas.

"Any requests?" Chris asked pointing to his guitar.

"I love this bar. Me and Wy will sing it." Chuck announced drunkenly.

"Parks you're in charge of the margaritas while I sing with Chuck." Wyatt said and Parker did as he was told.

Chris started playing. _"We got winners we got losers chain smokers and boozers. And we got yuppies, we got bikers we got thirsty hitchhikers. And the girls next door dress up like movie stars. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar." _Chuck didn't sound that bad for how drunk he was.

"_We got cowboys we got truckers. Broken hearts fools and suckers. And we got hustlers we got fighter early birds and all nighters. And the veterans talk about their battle scars. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar." _Wyatt was slurring his words badly.

"_I love this bar it's my kind of place just walkin' through the front door puts a big smile on my face. It ain't too far com as you are. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar." _Chuck and Wyatt sang as the swayed back and forth together.

"_I've seen short skirts we got high-techs blue collared boys and rednecks. And we got lovers lots of lookers. I've even seen dancin' girls and hookers. And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar yes I do." _Chuck was really into the song.

"_I like my truck." _Wyatt sang out.

"I like my truck." Chris and Henry yelled out in answer.

"_And I like my girlfriend." _Chuck sang winking at Prue.

"And I like my girlfriend." Chris and Henry yelled out again.

"_I like to take her out to dinner I like a movie now and then." _Wyatt sang it was so true.

"_But I love this bar it's my kind of place just trollin' around the dance floor puts a big smile on my face. No cover charge come as you are. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar." _The pair finished singing together.

Their singing or in Wyatt's case shrieking had woke Leo, Coop, Andy, and Henry up. Hell even Jimmy and Derek were with them. "Hey guys do you want to have a sing along with us?" Calleigh called out in question.

"Come on guys it will be fun you're all cool. We're having shots and margaritas too." Prue said trying to get them to stay.

"I don't think it'll hurt anything if we stay for a couple shots and songs." Coop agreed. They hadn't been in bed long and besides that they were still drunk anyway.

"Chris play friends in low places we're going to rock this house." Leo urged his son.

"You got it dad but first we do a shot." Chris replied. Henry Jr. got them all glasses and all the guys in the room did a shot.

"Now play the song Chris." Derek urged him. Chris got to playing like he asked.

"_Blame it all on my roots I showed up in boots and ruined your black tie affair." _Jimmy sang off key but he was having fun.

"_The last one to know that last one to show I was the last one you though you'd see there." _Derek sang out.

"_And I saw the surprise and the fear in his eyes when I took his glass of champagne." _Leo picked up he was pretty drunk too.

"_And I toasted you said honey we may be through but you'll never hear my complain." _Andy sang this was so not like him.

"'_Cause I got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns and the beer a chases my blues away. And I'll be ok. I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to the oasis. Oh, I got friends in low places." _The guys all sang together.

"_Well I guess I was wrong I just don't belong but then I've been there before." _Coop sang and his two children laughed their asses off.

"_Everything's alright I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to door." _Henry Sr. belted out.

"_Hey I didn't mean to cause a big scene just give me an hour and then." _Derek sang again. Chuck high fived his dad.

"_Well I'll be as high as that ivory tower that you're livin' in." _Leo sang his sons were cracking up he was just too funny.

"'_Cause I got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns and the beer a chases my blues away. And I'll be ok. I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to the oasis. Oh, I got friends in low places."_ They all sang the chorus together again.

"_I guess I was wrong I just don't belong but then I've been there before. And everything's alright I'll just say goodnight and I'll show myself to the door." _Andy wailed.

"_I didn't mean to cause a big scene just wait 'til I finish this glass. Then little lady I'll head back to the bar and you can kiss my ass." _Jimmy sang he loved that line.

"'_Cause I got friends in low places where the whiskey drowns and the beer a chases my blues away. And I'll be ok. I'm not big on social graces think I'll slip on down to the oasis. Oh, I got friends in low places." _The guys all finished together or as best they could given the state that they were in.

"That was seriously funny you guys." Oriana slurred out as she sipped on the drink that Parker had handed her.

"My turn Chris give me the guitar now." Henry Jr. demanded and Chris handed it over. He started playing a tune. _"Welcome to the party it sure is good to see everybody I can think of nothing better than being here all together. So gather round let's make a toast grab her belt loop and pull her close let's make it one of those nights." _He sang.

"_Here's to you and me and old friends stayin' late sneakin' in and leavin' your worries behind. Here's to short skirts and long necks the wild nights you can't forget so raise 'em up high here's to the good times." _Troy and Hank sang in unison. They had done a lot of those things together despite the age difference they were pretty good friends.

"_Take it all in for a moment the song is over before you know it. We're livin' on time that's borrowed. So spend the night like there's no tomorrow. So gather round make another toast one for the ones you love the most and those who couldn't be here." _ Troy took the next verse.

"_So here's to you and me and old friends stayin' out late sneakin' in and leavin' your worries behind. Here's to short skirts and long necks the wild nights you can't forget so raise 'em up high. Here's to the good times." _They sang together again.

" _So remember this before you go life is fast so take it slow. Don't let it pass you by." _Hank belted out with feeling he had learned that lesson the hard way.

"_Here's to you and me and old friends stayin' out late sneakin in and leavin' your worries behind. Here's to short skirts and long necks the wild nights you can't forget. So raise 'em up high. Here's to the good times. Here's to the good times. Here's to the good times. Here's to the good times yeah." _They were singing together in unison again but Hank stretched out the syllables of the last two words.

The uncles went back to sleep not long after that but the kids partied on until one by one they paired up with their mates and dropped.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Piper woke their drunk asses up by walking into the living room and banging a spoon against a pot. They all sat up with a collection of grunts and groans.

"Mom that is the most inhumane way to wake someone up after a bender." Wyatt said grabbing his head. And then he heard a blender running in the kitchen. "I retract my previous statement that blender is murder on my head right now."

Piper smirked. "I never claimed to be nice and that blender would be your Aunt Paige making her famous hangover cure. Now when you're all awake join us in the kitchen we'll have breakfast. And by the way one of you girls lost your panties in the dinning room I don't want to know who they belong to I just want them gone." She was out of the room before they had time to be embarrassed.

* * *

Chris, Henry, and Bianca we're already in the kitchen those three could drink as much as they wanted to without being hungover. In Henry and Bianca's case it was because drinks used to be their friends and Chris just had a gift. They had been up for a couple hours looking over the prophecy and they had come to a startling conclusion that didn't make much sense to them.

"How bad was I last night? You guys can tell me no holds barred." Henry asked he didn't know if he should be asking that with a room full of old people but he didn't care.

Chris laughed. "It was pretty bad. We stopped at the all night diner before we came here and it wasn't pretty you spilled your soda all over you. Then I think you and I both wore the lampshades as hats."

Henry laid his head down on the table and groaned. "We are never getting that drunk again." He vowed.

"Aw, sweetie it wasn't that bad. We have blackmail on your dad and uncles we videotaped them singing Friends in low places." Paige tried to make him feel better.

Chris paled. "You guys were awake for the sing along?" he asked gulping.

"Yeah that would be why those guys are still in bed they can't party like they used to." Phoebe laughed. It was a good thing that Victor had kept the babies over at his house for the night.

"I was a bad, bad boy last night." Wyatt said holding his head as he walked in the kitchen. Liz was holding onto him because the room was spinning.

"We were all bad last night Wy." Liz reminded him.

"Some of us were worse than others. The Trinity of the Shopaholics' was reunited and they were dancing with the male strippers on the pole. Prue had to be reminded that she is a married woman and Chuck would not find it amusing if she went home with one of those guys. And then my sweet baby sister had her tongue down some random stripper's throat so if you can top that I dare you." Bianca dared them.

"Please tell me I was dreaming and the guys didn't put on a fashion show after we got done singing." Liz begged.

"I can't do that Lizzie because trust me it happened we have photographic proof." Henry broke it to her gently.

"What kind of fashion show?" Prue asked her nephew.

"B just give her the camera and let her see the picture it is too horrible to speak of." Chris said dramatically.

Prue took the camera and she and her sisters huddled around to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh my God, I don't want to know why you guys all have thongs on."

"Holy shit little Roman isn't all that little at least now I know what Mel sees in him." Paige commented dryly.

"Oh, Aunt Paige that is sick." Wyatt whined.

"No what is sick is the fact that all of you were modeling thongs. And good lord Troy is hairy." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes my brother needs to shave his body hair I think I was scarred for life last night." Liz agreed.

"I want to know whose underwear were in the dinning room." Prue said with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm giving ten to one odds that they're Ladybug's her and Chuck can't keep their hands off each other." Henry wagered.

"They either belong to her or Liz." Chris agreed.

"Lizzie what did we do last night?" Wyatt asked her in a panic.

"Relax I wanted to but you didn't." Liz assured him.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that Hank was right." Prue admitted coming into the room.

Chuck glared at her. "I told you that was a bad idea." He hadn't really told her that but he was just a tad bit embarrassed.

"No you didn't the only thing you told me was to be quiet. Now you should probably go in the other room and take care of that situation before Aunt Piper kills us both." Prue said kissing him so he would do what she wanted him too.

Chuck smiled. "Now you see that just isn't fair any time you want me to do anything all you have to do is kiss me but every time I try that I still end up doing what I wanted you to do in the first place."

Prue swatted him on the butt playfully "Chip you should do what I asked you."

"I'm going woman. The power you have over me isn't even funny." Chuck teased her as he went to the dinning room.

"I vaguely remember seeing the hairy ass grizzly bear I call my best friend in nothing but a thong something tells me that that wasn't a horrible dream." Prue winced from the sunlight that was filtering into the room.

"Thank you Prue it has been brought to my attention that I need to wax my chest and I'll get right on that as soon as I get a minute. But I just want to remind you ladies that you have no room at all to talk about us wearing thongs." Troy said in a very amused tone as he staggered his way into the kitchen.

Piper arched her eyebrow and stifled a bought of laughter. "Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Just keep going through the pictures they get much, much worse." Henry said he was about to die from embarrassment.

Phoebe busted out laughing as they scrolled through the pictures. "I don't think I want to know why those guys are all wearing bras." She shook her head this was high quality entertainment.

"That's the worse that Hank was talking about keep going you'll see what the issue is." Bianca laughed too.

"Shit I hope we're not referring to the fact that we were wearing their boxers and wife beaters." Rachel was half asleep still and truth be told she was still drunk.

"I was kinda hoping that that was a horrible dream Rach. If my dad ever sees those pictures he is going to go through the roof. Well that is if finding out about what I did with the stripper doesn't cause mom to strangle me." Oriana whined.

Now Piper busted out laughing. "I'm kinda think I want to know which one of those boys has boxers with horseshoes on them."

"No I'm thinking the best are the pink flamingos." Paige disputed.

"I think I should be worried about which one of those boys has pink boxers with hearts on them." Prue said looking a little disturbed.

"We'll admit that we didn't know which ones belonged to which guy we just put them on since they stole our bras." Rachel sighed as she sat on Chris's lap.

"Hey now we borrowed with every intention of returning them." Parker defended their actions being a bartender he could drink a lot without getting sick. So he was alert as he came into the room.

Calleigh glared at him for being so loud. "Parks I love you but I will kill you if you don't stop being so loud today. And I do remember that Chord suggested that you guys start up the fireplace and have the burning of the bra."

"Chord is the type of moron who would suggest such a thing. But I think him and Ms. Hoyt were liking each other last night. At least that is the impression that I got." Liz teased Oriana.

"I know I told B to stay away from him that she has Hank but she didn't listen to me." Oriana said trying to sound innocent.

"O, you know damn good and well when I said that I was talking about you and not the future Mrs. Hank Halliwell." Liz corrected her playfully.

Lilly came in the room with Jake. "I hope that we are discussing the fact that O and Chord were sucking face last night."

"Shit they weren't sucking face they damn near had sex in the diner. I was still lucid enough at that point to remember her sitting on his lap and feeding him." Jake was laughing. He was pretty good about not getting hung over too.

"We did not almost have sex we were just enjoying each other's company a little bit too much." Chord defended himself he was still drunk there was no question about it.

"Chord we were at a bar and you were dancing on the table and Oriana stuffed dollar bills in your pockets. I'm thinking that you two were digging each other more than a little bit too much." Liz agreed with him.

"Where is little Roman?" Paige asked she couldn't stop calling him that now.

"I'm not really sure where he was but my guess is he went to find his girlfriend." Lilly mused with a questioning look on her face.

Roman as if he knew he was being talked about came strolling into the kitchen from places unknown. "What?" he asked when he saw the way everyone was looking at him.

"Where were you?" Piper asked him.

"I was sleeping in the sunroom I'm not quite sure why though." Roman admitted with a confused look on his face.

Chord doubled over with laughter. "Chris and Wyatt sent you there when you started talking about your sex life." He informed him.

"Oh, that is just great. I'm never drinking again and that is final." Roman groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

Ricky was enjoying a nice peaceful morning of sleep he had his arm wrapped around Patty. Last night had been amazing he never wanted to spend that much time away from her again if he could help it. His peace was interrupted by a loud banging at his bedroom door.

"Derek Brian Bradford Jr. if you know what's good for you you'll open this damn door right now." Emily yelled all the while pounding on the door.

"I wonder what you did to piss her off." Patty said still half asleep but she gave him the smile that he loved so much.

"I didn't do anything to her. There had better be a fucking demon are that is going to be one dead girl." Ricky swore as he slipped on a pair of his shorts and padded barefoot to the door.

"It's about damn time you got up I've been out here for five minutes." Emily scowled at him with her hands on her hips.

Ricky was still wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What do you want Em? I'm trying to sleep here I'm very tired I haven't gotten much sleep this week."

Emily's expression softened. "I know and I tried to tell them that but they insisted on talking to you." she explained to him calmly.

"Who?" Ricky asked confused.

"These guys showed up and they said that they were in your pack and that they really needed to talk to you." Emily went on.

Ricky felt himself frowning. "Did you get names?" he questioned.

"Tanner, Levi, and Grady." Emily reported.

Ricky sighed. "This better be good." He grumbled. "Baby keep the bed warm for me this won't take long." He called back to Patty. He made his way down to his living room where he found the three young men in question.

"Ricky I know we're probably the last people that you want to see right now." Tanner started.

"You've got that shit right I really don't know that I want a fuckin' thing to do with any of you so this better be good." Ricky growled at them.

Levi threw his hands up in a sign that he meant no harm. "Ricky I don't know if you are able to tell or not but there are some of us who don't agree with the way Carson does things. But I guess we should explain why he is like that."

Ricky kept his face neutral but he was curious. "Alright explain away." He said like it didn't matter much to him.

"Carson gave up everything to be a wolf he had a baseball scholarship and everything. But when the changes started happening he had to give that all up. He also thought that he was in love. He and Letti were together all through high school they were so in love that they got engaged the night they graduated. Well there is this thing we do called imprinting and as it turns out Letti wasn't the one for him. That damn near killed both of them. But it's the way things work and he can't go against the established order of things. That is why he wants us all to be as devoted as he is. And he doesn't want us dating unless we know that we're with our imprint so we don't hurt anyone the way he hurt Letti." Grady explained.

Ricky sat down in a chair and sighed. "I can't give myself completely over to being a wolf I have things that I want to do with my life and more importantly I have responsibilities as a witch. I know that technically I'm a gypsy but I'm just as much of a witch as my brother or my sister are. And I would give my last breath to Charlie if it meant that I was protecting her. I love her so much that it hurts and the way Carson has me away from her all the time kills me. I have loved that girl since before I can remember. He can't keep me from her because she may not be the one for me, I know that she's the one for me and that's all that matters."

"Ricky we didn't come here to get into that. We came here for another reason." Tanner said gently.

"I would really like to know what the fuck that reason is then." Ricky said keeping a stony expression.

"The point is that Carson is the alpha and no one has ever been able to get him to submit in a fight before but you did. Not one wolf has even ever come close. Hell most people would have stopped walking when he told them to. That was a direct order from him he is the alpha you can't disobey him." Grady was pretty much saying the same things over and over but Ricky got the point of what he was trying to say or at least he thought he did.

Levi rolled his eyes at Grady he was such an idiot sometimes. "What the dumb ass is trying to say is we don't think that Carson is really the alpha." He tried putting it in simpler terms.

Ricky didn't like where he was going what Roman had told him about that prophecy was starting to sink in and he groaned. "If he's not the alpha then who is?" he asked knowing what they were going to say.

Tanner gave him a smile. "You are boss there is no question about it. We all know about the prophecy and it makes sense you are Ephraim Nicolae's grandson."

"Even if that's the case I don't think that Carson is just going to stand aside and let me take over." Ricky pointed out to them trying to make them see reason. He really didn't want to be a wolf much less an alpha.

"He wouldn't have a choice if you had the pack behind you. Plus we might have to get the elders to talk to him." Levi suggested.

"Or if you don't want it you could always let him keep the post but he would be gunning for you." Grady said trying to be helpful.

Levi elbowed him in the side. "The idea is to get him to agree to take the job not give him an out." He hissed at him.

"You guys don't have to worry about it because he'll do it." Patty said walking up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder to show that she supported him.

"Charlie I can't just leave you guys high and dry and I won't you need me here more than they need me. It would kill me if anything happened to you girls or Chase and Billy because I was off running with the wild animals." Ricky reasoned looking up with her.

"And I agree those responsibilities come first they have to the fate of the damn world rests in our hands." Patty agreed with him.

"I really don't know if I can do this." Rick admitted.

Patty walked around the chair and kneeled down in front of Ricky with her hands on his knees. She looked in his brown eyes and she could see apprehension there but she could also see the passion that made him the man that she loved. "Snuffy you can do this I know you can. They came here today looking for a leader and you are that man. They are pouring their hearts out to you here begging you to be their leader." She told him and then she put her fingers under his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "I want you to look at me Derek Brian Bradford Jr. you are a strong, passionate, fiery tempered man. You're also caring, kind, and sweet. Everything about you screams leader baby now I want you to go lead your troops. They need you and if you ever think you can't do this all you have to do is see how I look at you all those things I just listed are what I love about you. They are also what make you an ideal leader. I have complete and total faith in you I know that you won't fail." She told him this in a firm but gentle voice.

Ricky brushed his fingertips over her face and smiled. "God, I love you." he brushed his lips against hers before he turned to the three men sitting on his couch. "I'll do it I know I should say no but when she gets all fired up like that I can't. We'll do this together but we'll do it on my terms or not at all." He said rising to his feet and pulling Patty to his side.

Levi gave him a grin and popped off a salute. "Yes sir boss."

Patty smiled at him and then she looked at the guys. "You boys can thank me later." she smirked at them.

"Charlie how long have you been in the room?" Ricky asked.

"Long enough to know that you would give your last breath for me." Patty replied leaning in closer to him. Ricky looked at her lovingly and sighed he didn't know how the hell she talked him into such things.

* * *

Chris, Bianca, and Henry had the usual gang of adults plus Billie and JD gathered in the living room they had something that they needed to say about what they had found in the prophecy.

"So you three have us all here. What is this about?" Piper asked directing the question towards her son.

"This is something huge but we're not sure if we're right. So that is the reason there are only three of us here right now we don't want to get all the others worked up if this turns to out to be nothing." Chris spoke carefully this was a little bit of a delicate subject.

"You might want to tell us what that is sometimes today if you want us to do something about it." Phoebe was being a tad bit on the sarcastic side.

"We know who the triad is." Bianca went on for him they were leaving the sensational part up to Hank.

Paige arched her eyebrow. "I don't see how this is the earth shattering news that you all act like it is but go on." She instructed them.

"The triad is Barbas, Gideon, and Christy." Chris let the last two names hang in the air.

Leo got a murderous look in his blue eyes and he set his jaw in a hard line. "I thought I killed that bastard." He seethed. Piper put a comforting hand on his arm.

Billie put her hand over her mouth and gasped she had killed her sister she knew she had. "I don't understand."

Hank took a deep breath and let it out before he could speak. "That's not the big news we have though. The first line in the prophecy says something like to one of the evil souls the first born daughter of the oldest Charmed One. After putting our heads together Chris, B, and I think that Aunt Billie may be Aunt Prue's daughter."

Prue looked at her nephew and laughed. "Hank that is ridiculous even for you three and you come up with a lot of shit."

"Think about it Aunt Prue it makes a lot of sense." Bianca reasoned with her.

"No the line from the prophecy says the oldest Charmed daughter shall be the key. They are obviously talking about Prue there she is the oldest girl period end of story." Andy disputed.

Chris held up his finger in a sign that they needed to wait a minute. "We thought about it and we mauled it over. We tried saying that it was Prue over and over but it doesn't fit. However Billy is in the Eleven and the only time I can think of that the term the key has been used when referring to the ultimate power. Now I have a way that we can know for sure."

Henry Sr. knew that these three weren't just talking shit that they made up after listening to the evidence. "You guys I think we should listen to them it sounds like they have a point and I have never heard one of them sound more sure about anything."

"Alright Chris find out for sure." Prue told her nephew now that the doubt had been planted there she couldn't let it go unless she knew for you.

"Paige sweetie I need you." Chris called out to his daughter and she orbed in a moment later.

"What did you need?" Paige asked her father.

Bianca decided to ask her though. "Paige I have something to ask you and I need a straight answer no lies, no hesitating. I just want the truth." She said point blank.

"Alright mom I can do that." Paige agreed.

"Is Aunt Prue, Aunt Billie's mother?" Bianca asked bluntly.

Paige went to open her mouth to answer when Grams teleported into the room. "Paige don't open your mouth." She ordered her.

Paige locked eyes with her she wasn't scared of Grams at all. "Mom the answer to your question is yes." And then she addressed Grams. "Grams I may withhold the full truth when I have to but I don't lie. This is your mess you clean it up."

Prue and Andy both wore shocked looks on their faces and Billie went white as a sheet. "Prudence now I can explain." Grams began.

"Right I can't wait to hear how the fuck you explain this one to me Grams. You can't just keep that fact from me for over thirty something years. Because it would have been really nice to know that I had a daughter." Prue said keeping her tone moderate as she locked eyes with her grandmother.

"Prudence you were a child when you got pregnant I had to do what I felt necessary." Grams replied not backing down.

"Of course you didn't think that there was anything wrong with playing God with your grandchild's life I mean why not? You did it with Paige too and all so you could have your precious Charmed Ones. I've got news for you Grams the elders need us to fight their battles for them. They weren't going to do anything drastic in regards to that they are scared shitless of you." Prue felt her temper rising.

"You could barely take care of yourself Prudence much less someone else. I did you a favor." Grams didn't see anything wrong with the actions that she had taken.

Prue glared at her so hard that had it been within her power she would have bored a hole through her head. "I helped you raise Piper and Phoebe so don't you dare tell me that I couldn't have taken care of a child when I know better."

"I was always doing what was best for you." Grams spat back.

Prue rolled her eyes "Of course you were because there is no way that I could have known what was best for me and my baby." She yelled.

Hank could see that this one was going to get out of hand in a hurry. So he went to stand between the two women. "Aunt Prue you have every right to be pissed off but you need to back off and sit down right now," he said in his cop voice and Prue sat back down next to Andy. Then he turned to his great-grandmother who was looking rather smug. "And you need to realize that you can't go around just keeping relatives from us because you feel like it." He knocked the smirk right off of her face. He sighed. "Now someone who can manage to stay calm may ask a question."

"Whose my father?" Billie asked her voice barely above a whisper. Everything she had known her whole life had been a lie.

"I think I know the answer but there is no way for me to be sure." Prue said looking at Andy hoping beyond hope that she was his daughter too. But she looked to Grams for an answer.

"Andy is your father dear. Your parents were almost out of high school when you were born. I realized what was going on before Prue did so I put on spell on her and her sisters so they wouldn't know and neither would anyone else. I also put a spell on her so she would forget going into labor. I knew your mom she was a fellow witch and she couldn't have another child so I gave you to her." Grams admitted freely.

Andy looked stricken he couldn't believe that he had a daughter and he hadn't known anything about her. He looked at Billie and he could see so much of himself in her. "Billie I need you to believe that Prue and I didn't know anything about you or we would have fought like hell to keep you. I am so, so sorry." he swore to her.

Billie nodded her head she knew that he wasn't lying. She wasn't mad at Prue or Andy she was just shocked. "I know that."

Prue ran her hands over her face and sighed. "Billie I'm sorry but your great-grandmother doesn't know when enough is enough. I don't know what to say to you to make any of this any easier."

"I just have one more question right now." Billie stated.

"You can ask anything." Andy promised his daughter.

"This doesn't mean that I have to call them aunt now does it?" Billie asked gesturing to her mother's three sisters.

"I think we can lay off on that." Prue replied giving her a weak smile.

Chris sighed, "Mom I'll get the gang together so you can give us the list of demons to go after. I think that my two partners and I could really stand to relieve some stress right now. I swear being so smart sucks sometimes."

Piper went to her son and wrapped him in a hug. "You three did remarkably well. I don't know that your aunts or I could have pulled that off with as much tact as you guys mustered. I very proud of you Peanut."

"Thanks mom," Chris replied giving her a lopsided grin.

"The same goes for Hank and B too. All of you perform very well under pressure it's a good quality to have. It makes me worry a little less about your group because I know they have the three of you to keep them together." Piper praised them. That was a great compliment coming from her. She worried about everything even if she didn't have to.

"I don't guess we could keep you from worrying about us at all?" Hank asked his favorite aunt.

"Of course not that is crazy talk. Worrying is one of the things I do best and your group seems to warrant more worry than the younger kids." Piper chuckled.

"We better go round up the troops while you guys deal with this." Bianca said taking Hank by the arm.

"But I don't want to go if Grams is going to get yelled at I want to stick around." Hank whined and then he winced when Bianca smacked the back of his hand lightly. "Ow, you hit my burn that is why I don't smoke I would only burn myself."

"Hank you didn't get that from a cigarette you got that because you guys were heating quarters with a lighter and trying to brand yourselves." Bianca informed him while shaking her head and then she called over her shoulder. "You coming Chrissy?"

"Yeah I'm coming woman." Chris replied following behind them.

* * *

Greg was laying out across the couch in his living room watching a baseball game. It was a pretty normal activity given that he was hell bent on driving the world into darkness. He was killing time because his mother actually trusted him enough to help go wipe out demons. If only she knew that he was the one who was sending all the demons then she wouldn't trust him so. But that was good it meant he had his foot in the door and it was only a matter of time before he had at least some of them on his side.

His position however was precarious it was like a house of cards one well placed draft could topple the whole thing. He was very happy to be left alone with his thoughts so needless to say he wore a look annoyance on his face when Gideon flamed in.

"What do you want Gideon?" Greg asked testily.

"My liege I just came to tell you that everything is in place for the coronation and ready whenever you are." Gideon reported in his thick British accent.

Greg gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "That's all well and good but there was no reason to bother me with that now."

"That's not the only reason I came my liege. I wanted to know if you want me to employ demons to attack during the wiccaning?" Gideon asked his posture said that he was waiting for an answer.

Greg stroked his chin deep in thought and his blue eyes glazed over. "No I don't think that would be very prudent. If I manage to get them on my side I'm going to need those children powerful."

"As you wish my lord. But I would suggest kidnapping your little child would be a very power asset to have on our side if we could turn him." Gideon suggested.

Greg arched an eyebrow more and more of his Halliwell traits came out the more he was around them. "I don't know it would be risky at best. You know how the Halliwells get when you go after their children I think you would have learned your lesson from the time you went after Wyatt." He hated to admit it but the thought of kidnapping Phil turned his stomach he didn't know that he could hurt him that way. What's more he knew that Jake wouldn't rest until he tracked his baby brother down. And as much as he didn't want to admit it he was just a tad bit scared of Jake he had kicked his ass the time they had gotten into a fight.

"But sire, if we could get the child on our side we would be all the more powerful." Gideon argued he thought that he had a very sound plan.

"Phil," Greg corrected him.

"Pardon me?" Gideon asked not knowing what he was going on and on about.

Greg scowled at Gideon. "The child has a name and his name is Phillip." He replied he used his full name and made it sound like he said it with a hint of disdain. The last thing he needed was Gideon thinking he was going soft. It would never do to have the hired help knowing that you had a soft spot.

"Very well Philip then, he would add great strength to our numbers." Gideon pressured him.

Greg's blue eyes blazed. "Gideon if you wish to continue to live you will leave me now. I'll think about it. But do not ever make the mistake of thinking you can pressure me into doing anything that I'm not ready to do." He yelled.

Gideon bowed "As you wish sir." He said before shimmering out.

Greg took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. "Get it together man. Damn you Uncle Greg I could kill you for this if you weren't already dead you evil bastard. But my God, I miss you so much. I could really use your help here on this one but I'm going to trust that you trained me right. How I hope I'm doing the right thing." He rambled on to himself before he got up to go change his clothes.

* * *

A/N: Here it is I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope you liked the little twist I threw in this chapter. Having Billie be Prue's daughter is an idea I've been toying with for a long time now. I have to say that those kids are pretty damn funny when they're drunk. Honestly I don't know where they come up with some of the stuff that they do. They are just naturally that badass. Leave it to the guys in the thirteen to think it was funny to put on a fashion show wearing thongs and the girls' bras. Better yet leave it to one of those guys to have boxers with flamingos on them. It looks like Carson is going to have a little mutiny to deal with. The rest of the wolves in his pack don't like the way he runs things. For some reason it just doesn't surprise me that he dated Letti. You had to love Charlie's speech when she was trying to get Ricky to take the role of alpha. Those two are so cute together that it makes you want to be sick. Leave it to Phoebe and Paige to get into a drinking contest. Hell leave it to Frank to try to out drink Chord that is something that just can't be done. Lol I can't believe that Oriana and Chord were making out that is too funny. It looks like Greg is getting in touch with his humanity a little bit he got mighty pissed off when Gideon suggested that he kidnap Phil. Grams is never going to learn that it isn't a good idea to keep relatives from them. Prue was pissed and I really don't blame. This is just what they needed with everything else that they have going on. Until next time please review.


	4. Battle Plans

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Battle Plans

"Well it's nice of you two to finally join us when I say that we're having a family meeting that means you need to be here. The last time I checked you two are part of this family." Piper said cheerfully when Ricky and Patty stepped into the living room.

"Sorry Aunt Piper something came up that I had to take care of. And forgive me if I'm not too sharp right now I'm not going on a lot of sleep." Ricky apologized.

"I'm not even going to ask what type of things came up because something tells me I don't want to know." Eva said giving him a look of amusement.

Patty blushed, "It wasn't anything like that Aunt Eva, Ricky you tell them." She offered.

"Aunt Piper could you use more demon hunters?" Ricky asked.

"Always if you happen to have a few extras lying around somewhere." Piper answered him she wasn't going to turn down help.

Ricky let out a loud howl. "They'll be just a second." He said. Just as he said seconds later Tanner, Levi, and Grady came into the room. "Guys this is my family they take some getting used to but I promise you'll like them. Mom this is Tanner, Levi, and Grady my pack." He introduced the two groups.

"It's nice to meet some of the guys that Ricky is in the pack with." Eva said giving them a smile.

Ricky shook his head. "No mom you misunderstood they're not in the pack with me they are my wolf pack." Eva still looked confused.

Roman however knew what was going on. "Mom what he meant was he is their alpha. I guess that old prophecy was right."

"Right on the money as usual Nicolae." Tanner replied.

"We don't have time to get to that now just tell us what kind of demons and we'll take them out." Ricky said sounding all business like.

"Boss I smell demon." Levi said sniffing the air.

Ricky laughed. "I should have explained that before I brought you here. My brother is half demon and so are my sister-in-law's brothers. But you probably just smell Cole he's the only one that I smell. My brother Chuck just smells like a witch you have to get really close to him to smell the demon. The other two are half witch so I really don't get anything off of them." He explained.

"Boss I smell wolf." Grady chimed in.

"Grady stop calling me boss Ricky or Derek is fine. And you probably smell me you're not used to my scent yet." Ricky said dismissively but then he caught the scent on the air. He looked directly at R.J. "Roman do you have something that you want to tell me?" he asked.

Roman looked at his little brother like he was crazy. "Well I don't think I've done anything lately so no." he replied.

Ricky rolled his deep brown eyes. "Not you Shrimp your son." He informed him and then he turned to look at his nephew. "Dude now I'm positive you growled at me yesterday when we were eating."

"I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Ricky." R.J. had his poker face on now.

"So it wouldn't make you mad if I did this?" Ricky asked grabbing him up by the front of his shirt and pushing him into the wall.

"Ok, ok you win I'm a wolf too." R.J. said putting his hands up in surrender.

"That's what I thought." Ricky said letting him go.

"Now since you're done I get to talk now." Piper smirked at him.

Ricky looked down at the floor. "Sorry Aunt Piper I got carried away." He said sheepishly.

"Alright you people have demons to take care of. I have a list for each of your groups those are your demons to take care of." Piper said handing out lists to Mel and Chris. Those two seemed to be the leaders of their groups.

Bianca took the list from Chris. "Aunt Piper this list is no fun at all." She huffed.

"Why not B?" Piper asked sounding amused.

"Because it doesn't have a complete description of the demon, where I can find it, and how much I'm going to get paid." Bianca replied like that was the most sensible answer in the entire world.

Frank grinned from ear to ear. "That's my girl."

"Bianca Lyn Hoyt you are not going to be pulling anymore jobs." Lyn said staring her daughter down.

"I was only joking mom." Bianca replied but she had been just a tad bit serious.

"Piper what are us grown ups supposed to do?" Frank asked her.

Piper furnished another list. "Frank I saved the biggest baddest demons for us. I knew that you could use something to make you feel like the old badass that you are." She told him smiling sweetly at him.

"Sweetness I'll have that list taken care of in no time." Frank assured her.

"I know Frank." Piper replied. "Now you people have research to do, spells to write, and potions to make so I suggest that you get to it." She ordered.

Chord was sleeping in a chair with his sunglasses on. "You're crazy of course I want to raise… Yes I'm sure… Lay 'em down on the table then… Sorry my royal flush beats your full house." He mumbled in his sleep. There was a small smirk of satisfaction on his face as he turned his head to the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen Chord Shane degenerate gambler." Li announced sarcastically.

Nicole looked at him in disbelief. "Did he really just say that?" she asked.

"The boy has a problem he's been a gambler ever since I've known him and that's been a long time. When we were little kids he used to bet on who could run faster at recess." Parker informed her.

"It's the curse of the Shane men we're horrible boyfriends and husbands but we can gamble like no other." Troy pointed out.

"I'm waking his ass up because it just is not right that he is smirking in his sleep over a poker game." Nicole said.

"No mom let me." Liz got a huge smirk on her face. She walked over so that she was standing right beside him and she yelled in his ear. "Chord Isaiah Shane you need to get your ass up now."

Chord jumped up like he had been shot. "Right Aunt Piper, I heard you we have demons." He said automatically he was still half asleep.

"Chord your bookies called." Liz was really messing with him now.

"If it was Tom I already paid him his money I don't know what he's doing calling me." Chord mouth just wouldn't stop. He frowned when he realized that Liz was just messing with him. "I don't think you're very funny Lizzie and that wasn't nice you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Chord buddy, you were playing poker in your sleep I think you have a problem." Troy laughed at him.

"I was not, I don't know what you're talking about." Chord disputed.

Parker couldn't contain his laughter. "Shane you had a whole conversation you told whoever you were playing that you were sorry but your royal flush beat their full house."

"Demons now, Chord's intervention later." Piper pointed her finger so they would get the hint and go. "Chris, B, Hank, Prue you four stay. Don't make me have to extend an invitation to you younger kids to leave too." She ordered. None of them wasted any time getting up and out of the room to them it seemed like Piper was in a mood.

"Yeah Aunt Piper?" Prue asked when the others had cleared out of the room.

"Ok I'm just going to come out and say this Grams said that you need to focus on the manticores they are more powerful than we think." Piper explained gently.

"Shit and I know my husband he won't just sit this one out. Never mind the fact that I have Wy and the brothers from another mother watching my ass." Prue grumbled. "Where is Grams by the way?" she asked it wasn't like that woman to be absent when there was bossing to be done.

"Prue what we're about to tell you is not to leave this room. But Grams has been hiding relatives again. Your Aunt Billie is your Aunt Prue's daughter." Phoebe explained quickly.

Prue got a shocked look on her face. "Holy fuck!" she exclaimed.

"No time for that now. Now I need to know that you guys can take care of this." Piper said staring them down.

"Hell yeah we can because we've got the four B's." Hank replied.

"Son I'm afraid to ask but I must know what the hell are the four B's?" Henry asked his oldest child.

"Beauty, brains, brawn," Hank said pointing at Prue, Chris, and lastly himself.

"You said four." Paige stated but it was more of a question.

"The badass." All three cousins said pointing at Bianca who smiled.

"Damn right, I happen to be very proud of that title." Bianca was so full of it at the moment.

"Well go take care of your demons I can't even stand to be in the same room as you four right now." Piper ordered them out of the room. She had to hide a smile from them they were funny they just didn't know when to give it a rest. She let those four get away with things that she would yell at the other kids for.

* * *

Huck was in the kitchen awaiting orders from Mel when his father teleported in right in front of him. "Whoa, Eric what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked once he got over the shock of seeing him appear out of thin air.

"I'm glad you asked that question Puck my boy because I need a huge favor from you right now." Eric had a charming smile on his face and that was never good. Huck would know he had inherited that smile and he used it to get what he wanted.

Huck sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you need father?" he asked sarcastically he had been bad enough on his own but hanging around the Halliwells had made him worse.

"I need you to take this to your mother and before you ask no Cal can't do it because I want you to." Eric handed him an envelope.

"I'm kinda busy right now dad." Huck rolled his eyes again he hoped his mother and father weren't starting up their relationship again but it sure seemed like it.

"Well this will only take a minute you don't have to wait for a reply." Eric reasoned with him.

"Fine but I don't have to like it and if I killed from going there my blood is on your hands. Just know that Cal and I may act like we don't like each other but she will not be happy with you if you get me killed." Huck rambled on.

"Whatever you say son. I have to go but I guess I'll see you later." Eric said before teleporting out again.

"God, I hate that man sometimes." Huck huffed. "Ricky you up for a little trip to Valhalla? You and I have to have a conversation anyway." He was referring to their plans for Torch.

"Yeah I guess I could go the wolf pack has them covered here." Ricky replied.

"Wait a minute Ricky we patrol and protect we don't hunt." Grady disputed.

"Well we do now, I do all those things and I expect you to learn how. I told we're doing this my way. Now as your alpha I'm ordering you guys to do whatever Mel tells you to. And just for your information it's not wise to cross her so don't try. If Carson calls and tells you to do something just ignore him. And whatever you do keep Letti away from here unless you want to see her get her ass kicked." Ricky ordered.

"Sure boss." All three wolves said in unison.

Ricky turned to Huck. "Alright Cavanaugh let's get this show on the road."

"I'm ready," Huck replied touching the pendent on his neck so the portal would open. They both stepped through it and it closed just as soon as it came.

Patty turned to the three wolves and smirked. "It's later now."

Tanner looked at her a question written on his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I told you earlier that you could thank me for talking him into to being your alpha later. And it's later now." Patty explained to him like he was simple-minded.

"Well then thank you." Levi said.

"What I don't get is why he warned us to keep Letti away." Grady was so dense that it was funny.

"Because Roman is here and you know those two have a history. I don't think it would end well." Tanner answered his unspoken question.

"No he's afraid that I'll kill her. Roman is my boyfriend and the truth is if she doesn't keep her hands off of him I will beat her ass. I'm a cop trust me I can hold my own and I have my mother's temper it's not wise to fuck with me." Mel explained in a cheerful voice.

"I don't know about you guys but I like her." Levi said making a snap decision.

"You only like her because if you play your cards right she'll kill my bitch sister for us and save us the trouble." Tanner gave him a playful shove. They were grown men but they acted like little boys with the way they liked to play around that was their inner wolf coming out.

"God, I'm starving I can't even take it. I just ate breakfast this isn't fair at all." R.J. whined his mouth was half full with a ham sandwich and he was still complaining about being hungry.

Grady patted him on the back. "That's the wolf in you big guy. I know magic seriously sucks ass."

"You have no idea how much it sucks I'm a Halliwell I get into more shit because of magic than you would believe." R.J. commiserated with the older man.

"What the fuck is a swamp demon? I'm not sure that I want to know." Carly asked reading off the list.

"It's a demon that smells about as bad as R.J.'s sweaty gym clothes." Jamie informed her mother.

"I would yell at her but it's true I sweat a lot and my clothes have a tendency to smell little better than a barnyard animal." R.J. admitted freely.

"Carly they are you and me made over it's sad really." Mel said looking between the two teens in disbelief.

"I know I'm starting to realize how much smarter than me you really are. He sounds exactly like you when he opens his mouth." Carly agreed.

"Really the things we call her a little old woman for sound so much nicer coming out of his mouth." Val chimed in.

"You two say that but at least Jamie doesn't talk with her mouth full." Mel offered glaring at R.J.

"I'm sorry mom if I didn't talk because I was eating I would never say more than two words." R.J. didn't really sound very contrite.

"Kid just realize that you're not going to win with her and you'll be fine." Chase laughed.

"My kid couldn't look anymore like Jackie if he tried. I can't believe I tried to pass him off as some one else's." Emily mused. She had almost said Billy but she caught herself in time.

"Em, Jeremiah is so damn cute it's not funny. I thought he looked so damn adorable yesterday him and Jackie could be twins they look so much alike. But he didn't get that sweet personality from his Halliwell genes. We are not the most pleasant people on the face of the earth. He got that from you or rather he got your Nicolae genes because God knows Uncle Derek has one mean ass temper when he wants to." Penny pointed out to her friend. She and Emily had been on the business end of Derek's temper enough times to know that it was almost as bad as Piper's.

"I really think that we should discuss the human reproductive process later and worry about the demons that Aunt Piper wants us to get rid of now." Billy suggested. It really sounded like a Prue thing to say. He was more like his grandmother than he knew. Not that he knew that she was his grandmother yet.

"We are going to do that right now but some of us are going to have to take the list and go up to the attic. We can't very well make a potion without knowing what we're going up against." Mel reasoned.

Patty sighed she knew that she was getting volunteered for this anyway. "I'll take the list and go but you and Hailey are coming with me."

"I don't want to go up there the older kids are up there." Hailey had more good sense than that.

"I know and that is why I'm not going alone. Besides that they are less likely to give the three of us trouble. They don't typically have to bail us out of messes. Which is more than I can say for my sister and my cousins. Not to mention if Chase goes up there B just may kill him this time." Patty pointed out.

Mel sighed, "Fine let's go." She agreed and then she turned to Chase. "Hoyt I can't believe I'm saying this but you're in charge down here. Don't let my son do anything stupid."

"I'll just let him play with matches or something equally dangerous. Personally I'm feeling having a race while running with scissors." Chase retorted sarcastically. Mel just flipped him off before walking away.

* * *

"I can't believe Aunt Piper gave us a list of a bunch of lower level demons. This isn't our first day on the job." Troy grumbled as he read over the list.

Chris put his hands in his back pockets and sighed. "Yeah but there are more of them and it makes sense that we should be the ones to get rid of them. No research required." He hated what he was about to do but he didn't have a choice he didn't want Chuck getting himself hurt.

"So we'll just split up into groups and take care of these demons." Henry suggested. He didn't want Chuck to be anywhere near what they were going to do.

"Oh, yeah because splitting up is always is such a good idea. When we split up bad things happen. Hen you and Chris may have this irrational need to drive me crazy by going against demons alone but the rest of us don't share in your insanity." Wyatt fixed his brother and his oldest cousin with an icy glare.

"Wy now is not the time to go into overprotective jerk mode." Liz cautioned him.

"No, Lizzie they need to realize that some of the risks that they take are senseless." Wyatt wasn't going to back down. Every since he had found out that he was evil in the other time line he was hell bent on protecting all of them.

"Wyatt we have our asses covered we're the power of three plus we'll have B there it will be fine." Prue reasoned with her cousin. She wasn't even going to pretend that she was going to let him tell her what to do she was a married woman.

"So I'm thinking that Rachel, Chord, Chuck, Parker, Greg and Calleigh should be in a group. Wy, Liz, Jake, Lilly, and Roman should be another group. Troy can come with us if he must even though I know I'm taking me life in my hands putting him and Prue in a group together." Bianca said after giving it a moment's thought. She was less than thrilled about Greg being there she never knew when he was going to decide to stop playing like he was good and turn on them.

Oriana noticed that her sister had left her out. "B what about me?" she asked.

Bianca took a deep breath. "I don't think that you should go Oriana. I think it would be better if you stayed here where I don't have to worry about you."

Oriana glared at her sister. "I'm a big girl now B I know what I'm doing you don't have to protect me."

Bianca fixed her with a glare that was just as bad. "That's the problem O the last time I took you demon hunting with me I couldn't protect you." she reasoned with her.

"B let it go you told me that you were past this." Oriana argued back.

Wyatt knew where she was coming from so he stepped in. "B she can come with my group and I swear to you that I will watch like I would Mel."

Bianca sighed. "Oriana you do everything that Wyatt tells you to do and I do mean everything. Don't even think about hesitating if he says do it just do it." She spoke firmly so that she would know she meant business.

"You have my word B." Oriana swore but she was excited.

"How are we going to split this list up?" Chuck asked.

"Well I figured that your group could take half and then Wyatt's group could take the other half." Prue suggested.

"Wait just a damn minute. If both groups have half the list then what are you guys going to do?" Roman asked thinking that they were trying to get out of work.

"That's classified if we told you that we would have to kill you." Henry replied with a straight face.

"Prue you're my wife I want to know what the hell you are going to be doing." Chuck more or less demanded.

"Chip, baby it's nothing to worry about I will be fine. You're kidding yourself if you don't think either one of the brothers from another mother would die for me." Prue said trying her damndest to placate him she didn't want him knowing what she was doing.

"Prue it's not a hard question to answer I'm wondering the same thing myself." Wyatt backed Chuck up. He liked it that he had someone to help him look after his oldest female cousin now.

"We're the power of three plus one bad ass and Troy. The aunts gave us a special mission now if you want you're more than welcome to take Troy with you. We can handle it just fine with the four of us." Chris explained to his brother.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell I want to know what demon it is and I want to know now." Wyatt said firmly fixing his brother with a steely gaze. He should have known that Chris wouldn't back down from him he had gotten their mother's temper.

"Wy I said no let's leave it at that. I know that you don't want to get mom involved in this." Chris barked out at his brother. Wyatt should have known not to try to make anything on him he wouldn't stand for that.

"Oh, I'm not even an empath and I can feel the love in this room." Mel commented dryly as her and her two cousins entered the attic. Her brothers made her want to rip her hair out sometimes. They loved each other but they fought because Wyatt couldn't accept the fact that Chris didn't need him to watch over him every second of the day.

"Mel stay out of this." Wyatt growled at her.

Mel quirked an eyebrow and gave him a dry look. God she really looked like Piper when she did that. "I was born into this whole mess and as far as I know you and Chris have been fighting over your protective streak since before I was born. But let me tell you something Wyatt if you fuck with me I will take out my gun and I will shoot you. It won't be anything fancy but I'll double tap my trigger and put two right in the center of your chest. Now try me and see if I won't."

"Damn Melinda Paige that is a little violent if you ask me." Roman's mouth was hanging open that was the first time he had ever heard her use such a threat.

"Well I don't like when he tells me to stay out of it. He seems to forget that they are my brothers and I would very much like it if they didn't kill each other Roman James." Mel snapped back at him.

"Mel this time you don't want to get into this I'm telling you that because I'll tell you what the real problem is later." Prue bartered with her oldest female cousin.

"Hey Mel, what rhymes with man whore? If you know the answer just keep it to yourself for now." Henry asked her he knew how she was with word games. So he knew that she knew he was talking about a demon.

Mel's eyes lit up she knew damn well what he was talking about. "That's interesting I can see why they're having an argument right now."

"Wyatt you have the top half of the list you can go now." Chris was trying to distract his brother.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out where you guys are going." Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest and stood to his full height.

"Fuck this it isn't even worth it. Chip the reason I didn't want you to know is because we're going up against manticore demons." Prue told her husband.

"Then I'm going with you guys and they can have Troy." Chuck reasoned he wasn't letting her go alone. Not when he had a damn manticore demon that wanted him to join his side. He wouldn't be above doing something to his wife to get him on his side.

"Baby that potion is really strong and I don't want you getting hurt." Prue replied.

"Alright I'll take my half of the list now." Wyatt smiled smugly at his little brother.

"Whatever Wy," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Prue I'm going with you and that is not up for debate. That bastard who wants me to join him isn't above doing something to you to get me to do what he wants me to." This was the one thing that Chuck wasn't going to back down on.

"Prue I think that it might be a good idea if Chuck went with you." Calleigh was just trying to get them to stop arguing so they could get a move on.

"I honestly don't know why it has to be this big of a fight any time we try to go demon hunting." Lilly sighed.

"Lilly I thought you knew that we can't agree on anything before a demon hunt. It's why we work so well together." Rachel pointed out.

"It wouldn't be any fun if we agreed on everything. Then it would just be dull and I don't think any of us want that." Chord reasoned not that anyone really listened to anything he had to say.

"I'm the new guy around here so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut." Greg said innocently.

Jake turned to glare at him. "Right if only you could have kept your mouth shut when it came to me turning evil in the future."

"Like I said before I can't help what I see. And it's not my fault that you're an evil bastard hell bent on the destruction of the world." Greg replied.

"Alright that is enough out of you two. You don't have time to have this fight right now." Parker ordered them to be silent. He didn't lose his temper often but he knew that he needed to in this instance.

"Good since you guys are heading out we'll just take the book down to the kitchen so we can get to work on our list." Patty said picking the book of shadows up. She didn't want to hang around up here with all of them any longer than she had to.

"That is a great idea Charlie we wouldn't want to leave Chase in charge for too long bad things might happen." Hailey agreed with her cousin.

Bianca and Oriana both looked at the younger girl. Their little brother didn't need to be in charge of anything. "Francis is a disaster waiting to happen on his own I don't think it was a good idea for you guys to give him followers." Bianca pointed out to them.

"I know B but there happen to be three wolves downstairs without their alpha because he took off to Valhalla with Huck's crazy ass." Mel informed her.

Calleigh's gaze shot to Mel when she heard that. "What the hell did Noah Puck go to Valhalla for?" she asked he hated it there. She couldn't see why he would go willingly.

"Your dad showed up with an envelope and told him to go take it to your mom. Then he decided that he was going to take Ricky with him because they had to talk about something." Hailey explained quickly.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and groaned. "I hope neither of them manage to get themselves killed that would just be bad. They really don't like men there at all."

"So in other words Grams would fit in there just fine." Mel chimed in. And then she thought of something else. "Oh, Ro it would please you to know that your son is a wolf."

Roman grinned. "Really? That's my boy."

"You would be proud of that. It was bad enough that he had to worry about being a witch but he has this on top of everything else he has thrown at him from being a Halliwell." Mel replied shaking her head.

"Ok, we really love you girls and normally we wouldn't mind talking to you but you need to take the book and go downstairs because we have things to do." Chris ordered them sweetly.

"Fine we get the hint you guys don't want us here right now we'll gladly leave so you can deal with your demons. God knows Aunt Piper gave us enough to deal with." Patty said pretending to be hurt.

"You guys just be careful. Because I have news for you if one of you gets hurt I will personally kick your ass." Wyatt said before sending them on their way.

"Ok, we all have our missions and we all know what we're doing. Chuck I suppose you can come with us and Troy can go with Rach." Chris said getting it all sorted out.

"That's fair. We'll all meet up back here in exactly an hour. If we still have demons to take care of after that then we'll do it together." Wyatt had to have some say in the matter too. They all grabbed extra potions and things before they spilt up into their groups.

* * *

Ricky and Huck stepped out of the portal and into the harsh heat and sunlight of Valhalla. Ricky brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun that was blinding him. He wasn't really all that hot because he was wearing gym shorts and a muscle shirt.

"Alright dude, you said we needed to talk." Ricky said turning to him.

Huck kicked the ground with the toe of his shoe. "We need to talk about Torch. Our plans have gotten us nowhere we bugged the place and we got nothing. You and I both know that he has to be up to something. And after what you told me about him bugging Penny you know as well as I do that it's only a matter of time before he acts on it. I can't let her get hurt again."

Ricky wasn't used to Huck being so serious like this. "We'll figure it out dude we just may have to have a little confrontation with him." He suggested.

Huck shrugged "I guess that'll work if we can't come up with anything else."

Ricky patted him on the back. "We'll think of something buddy we always do. But for now I really think that we should find your mom before we end up in serious trouble."

Huck rolled his eyes. "You're telling me, I get the feeling that they don't exactly like me around here."

"You're a man this is the only group of women that hate men as much as Grams does." Ricky replied.

Huck nodded his head in acceptance of that statement. "That just may have something to do with it now that you mention it."

They walked on until they came to a spot where there was a group of Valkyries sunbathing both of their mouths hung open.

"If they wouldn't attempt to kick my ass and I didn't have Penny I would forget myself and go a little caveman on them." Huck commented.

Ricky was staring too. "I hear you dude. Mel would kick my ass right after Charlie got done kicking my ass."

"But I think it might be worth it." Huck was damn near drooling now.

"Noah it's nice to see you." Rain said stepping in front of him and breaking the spell that he was under. She didn't have the problems with him that she had with his sister because she wanted him.

"The name's Puck to you." Huck replied coolly. He wasn't stupid he knew that the older woman wanted him for her little play toy but he would be damned if he allowed himself to fall into that trap.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen you here." Rain went on like she didn't hear his rebuke.

Huck ran his hand over his mohawk. "I've been busy." He really didn't feel like making small talk with her.

"Well it would be nice if you would show up more often I know that we all enjoy seeing you." Rain gave him a smile.

Huck knew what game she was playing he had perfected this game. "Look I don't have time for this right now I really need to go see my mother. She isn't a woman I like to keep waiting."

Rain made a pouty face at him. "That's funny I don't think she knows that you're coming because she would have mentioned it if she did. I know when you graduated we had to hear her talk about it for days. The same thing happened when you went away to boot camp." She called his bluff.

Huck cleared his throat. "Well my mother doesn't know that I'm coming but my dad sent me here to give her something. I need to be quick about it because I have other things to do."

"Right we have women that we don't want to keep waiting because that is not a very nice thing to do." Ricky chimed in trying to be helpful.

"But Puck I thought that you and I could have a little bit of fun first." Rain's words held a hint of disappointment.

"Sorry I can't my girlfriend wouldn't be very happy with me if I decided to do that. As a matter of fact she would kill me. That much I know for sure." Huck kept moving forward but she wouldn't take the hint and move out of the way.

"Yeah his girlfriend has a very bad temper and so does mine. If we don't get back soon we are going to be in huge trouble." Ricky stammered. He hated to admit it but she intimidated him just a little bit.

"Rain I really wish you didn't insist on tormenting the poor boy every time he comes here." Mist came to his rescue she had a group of warriors with her. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"I was just having a little bit of fun with him and his friend no harm done." Rain said sounding innocent.

"Well in the future don't hold him up I think you know how Freyja gets about him." Mist said as she gestured for Huck and Ricky to follow her.

"Thanks for that Aunt Mist I didn't know how I was going to get away from her." Huck expressed his gratitude. He liked Mist she didn't give him a hard time like the others did just because he was a man.

Instead of the 'you're welcome' that Huck was expecting Mist threw him by saying. "You've changed Puck it used to be you would have tried to come at me with one of you're pickup lines by now."

"I've grown up a lot. The army does things like that to you." Huck replied not knowing what else to say.

"Come along now you're mother has been driving us all crazy. I'm sure that you have the letter from your father that she has been expecting for days. Though she is going to be surprised because you're not the child she expected to be bringing it." Mist ushered him and Ricky into the training arena.

Freyja got up from where she was sitting and pulled her son into a warm embrace. "Puck it is very nice to see you." she gave him a smile.

"It's good to see you too mom I haven't seen you since graduation. I have a letter here for you from dad." Huck pulled out of his mom's hug and handed her the envelope that his dad had given him.

Freyja smiled wider at him. "I trust that Eric and Calleigh are both well."

"Yeah dad and Cal are both fine." Huck assured her.

"What about you Puck?" Freyja asked she hated it that he visited her even less than his sister.

"I'm fine, I have a girlfriend now and she is a really great girl. I hope that I don't mess this one up." Huck replied a smile coming to his face just from thinking about Penny.

"Puck can your friend there fight?" Kara called to him.

Huck grinned he had never realized it before but Kara and Bianca were a lot alike. "His name is Ricky Aunt Kara. And yes he can fight."

"How would you two like to amuse me for a moment?" Kara asked nicely. He and Calleigh were the only two people on the face of the earth that she talked nicely to.

Ricky cocked an eyebrow at Huck in question. "Do we have a choice?" he asked.

Huck just shook his head. "Not much of one she is a badass just like B and she has a temper like Mel. So I think it would be in our best interests at this point to amuse her."

"Let me remind you that we have to deal with the real Mel when we get back and she is a little bit of an asswipe when we piss her off." Ricky pointed out to him.

"This won't be but a minute. A little sword fighting never hurt anyone." Huck was already taking off his shirt. The only thing he had on his top half were his pendent and his dog tags.

Ricky shucked his shirt too. "I should warn you that I was one of the best students B has ever had in sword fighting."

"Dude my mom is the head Valkyrie you can try and do damage to me but you can't touch the sex god." Huck gave him a smug smirk.

"You're on Cavanaugh." Ricky said rising to his challenge.

Kara watched them with rapt amusement. "I should have mentioned before that you two won't be fighting each other you'll be going up against the gladiator." She smirked at them.

Huck gulped. "Aunt Kara I really don't think that's a good idea. The last time I checked that guy is huge."

"Noah you'll both be fine." Freyja assured her son.

"Come on Ricky let's grab a sword." Huck led him to a rack of swords. He grabbed one and tossed one to Ricky. "You better grab a shield too." He advised.

"I'm good without one." Ricky twirled the sword around in his hand.

"Fine just remember Charlie is going to kill me if you get hurt." Huck replied.

"Really Huck I've got this." Ricky assured him.

"It's been nice knowing you man." Huck thought he was crazy but then again so was he.

"You two can stop talking and get in the ring now." Kara called out in a cheery voice.

Ricky shot a look at Huck. "You're right she does remind me of B." he chuckled as they walked into the ring.

Kara clapped her hands and a huge man wearing Roman gladiator clothes came walking out of the tunnel.

"Dude he's huge." Ricky exclaimed.

"I told you." Huck replied raising his sword. The gladiator had two swords and he was twirling them around.

Huck met him head on and attacked first the older man easily deflected the blow with his sword and the clanging sound of metal hitting metal rang out. Ricky ran up to him but he lashed out with his sword and Ricky ducked the swipe.

Ricky made an attempt to knock his legs out from under him but he stood his ground. He slashed with his sword again. Ricky brought up his free arm to protect his face and he was slashed across it. But that didn't matter to him.

Meanwhile the gladiator had Huck ducking to miss his blows and putting his sword up to defend himself but he didn't have a chance to attack. Ricky took a swipe but he blocked it with his sword easily.

"A little help would be nice here Huck." Ricky called to his friend.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. But I will be glad to help you when this guy isn't trying to turn me into two Pucks." Huck raised his shield above his head to block the man's sword thrust.

Ricky slashed out with his sword and clanged it off of the gladiator's he attempted to disarm him but it was like fighting against Hank he was very strong. And he disarmed him instead. He was defenseless now but not quite. He had a brilliant idea he kicked him in the chest with both feet but he was repelled backwards. He use the momentum to do a back flip in the air he tucked into a somersault for his landing and he picked up his discarded sword.

"Huck keep him busy I have an idea." He called out.

"I'm doing a very fine job of that." Huck yelled back as he brought up his sword to block the double sword attack that the gladiator had thrown at him.

While the gladiator was busy with Huck, Ricky crept up beside him and slammed him in the temple with the hilt of his sword. The big man swayed slightly on his feet before he fell face first into the dirt. He was out like a light.

"Holy shit Bradford how did you do that?" Huck asked looking down at the fallen giant.

Ricky opened up the cage and walked to the wall so he could put his sword back on the rack. "It was easy I wasn't fighting him with my body I was fighting him with my mind." He replied like it was no big deal.

"I don't know what the means but it was fucking amazing." Huck exclaimed patting him on the back.

"I had B for self defense one of the more advanced techniques of fighting she teaches you is how to use all your senses to fight. She makes you practice with blindfolds so you're not just using you sense of sight." Ricky explained.

Kara smiled at him. "For a man that was very impressive. You made Prince Puck there look like a rookie." She praised him.

"Don't call me Prince Puck Aunt Kara." Huck protested.

Freyja put an arm on Ricky's shoulder. "You are an exceptional warrior and I want you to know that you are welcome here anytime. We will treat you like you are one of our own. We won't hold being a man against you and I think that my son could stand to learn a thing or two from you."

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Ricky replied blushing.

"Hey now mom I'm a little out of practice." Huck defended himself.

"I realize that but evil won't wait for you to learn the ropes. Noah you are the one who will lead the warriors in battle if the final battle occurs during your lifetime I need you to be prepared for that." Freyja explained to him gently.

"I know mom and I promise if that happens I will be ready." Huck swore to her.

"Ricky where did you learn to fight like that?" Mist asked him.

"From a Phoenix. She knows what she's doing and oddly enough I'm pretty sure that you know her." Ricky replied making sure to keep his tone respectful.

"Bianca, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I hope that she got over whatever it was the was bothering her. That man really loves her I don't even think about such things and I could tell that much." Kara said like it left a bad taste in her mouth but she wasn't as hard as she liked others to think she was. Point in case she had a soft spot for Calleigh and Huck.

"Yeah they worked it out and they couldn't be more sickeningly cute together if they tried." Huck answered rolling his eyes.

Ricky slipped his shirt back over his head and consulted his watch. "Huck if we don't get out of here now we are going to have to pull out every self defense tactic known to man to keep one pissed off witch from killing us."

"Let's just go up against the gladiator again. I much rather fight him than Mel. That woman is a cop and I'm not a big fan of cops they tend to arrest me." Huck rambled on.

"Mel wouldn't do anything as humane as arresting us she would just kill us no questions asked." Ricky shivered at the thought and then he remembered that he had three wolves waiting on him. "Uhm, I'm not really sure that those three guys can be trusted to behave like reasonable adults so we should probably go now."

Huck went to his mom and kissed her cheek. "I love you and I'll see you soon but I have to go."

"I understand just come around more often believe it or not I really do miss you. Give your father and your sister both my love." Freyja replied.

"I will mom." Huck promised before he pressed the pendent on his neck and opened a portal that they stepped through.

* * *

"Piper why are we just sitting around when there are demons to be vanquished?" Frank asked in a whine.

Piper arched her eyebrow at him. "I don't think you could sound anymore like a little bitch if you tried right now Frank. But we're giving the kids time to get their potions made so we can go make our potions and then we can go after the demons." She explained logically.

"But I want to go after the demons now." Frank was really chomping at the bit to get some action.

"Frank if your whining ass wakes my babies up from their nap I will break my foot off in your ass." Derek threatened him.

"Derek if Frank knows what's good for him he will keep his mouth shut anyway." Lyn shot her husband a glare he was way too excited about this. If she didn't watch him he would be demon hunting every day.

"I don't want to hear from you right now Lyn you knew that my Peanut asked to be sent to a warzone and you didn't tell me." Piper had forgotten about that until that moment.

Lyn sighed. "He was in a bad place at the time Piper. I tried to talk him out of it though. But between B and Hank they had driven him to the brink he needed to get away. He had just watched both his best friends fall apart and there was not a damn thing that he could do about it. He felt helpless so Chris being the stubborn ass Halliwell man that he is felt the need to go to a warzone where he could help protect people." She explained.

"I tried to talk him out of it when he told me what he was planning on doing too. I love my nephew with all of my heart but like Lyn said he is a stubborn ass Halliwell man." Paige really didn't want her sister being mad at her for something that had happened years ago.

"I understand his need to get away but a warzone? That is plain crazy even for him." Piper ranted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Piper this is Chris we're talking about you know he enjoys putting his life on the line for other people. He came back with the Navy Cross for all the shit he did there. I asked him not to be a hero but he didn't listen to me very well at all." Leo rambled on.

Something occurred to Piper and a pissed off look crossed her face. "Leo you knew didn't you?" she accused him.

"Piper the question you should be asking yourself is who didn't know." Eva pointed out to her.

"For what it's worth I told him that going to war wasn't as fun as they made it seem in the movies." Henry offered.

"This is just great all of you just let my baby go off and put himself in danger without telling me." Piper couldn't believe them. Really she could they had a tendency to keep things from her if they thought it would piss her off. She wasn't that bad, ok so maybe she was but still they shouldn't have kept that from her.

"It was either he went to war where he would feel like he was helping or he would have needed serious therapy. As a matter of fact I mentioned the word shrink to him and went right down to the base and asked to be shipped out." Eva informed her.

"Coop what about you? I know that you had a hand in this somewhere too." Piper demanded she was not happy at all right now.

Coop shrugged sheepishly. "I told him to do what his heart said was right. And apparently his heart told him to go save people and blow shit up."

"I begged him not to go this was right after Wy had gotten hurt. I knew that it would tear you up. Chris didn't listen to his Aunt Phoebe though she might know something." Phoebe huffed.

"He didn't listen to me either I knew that she was going to go through the roof. But he told me that he had to do something because he felt like he was going to go insane if he stayed here." Billie chimed in.

"I'm guilty in all of this too I drove him to the airport when he shipped out." Nicole said raising her hand.

Piper fumed silently. "I know I'm still pissed that he left without saying good bye and here I thought it was because they gave him his orders to ship out so fast but it was his doings all along."

Upstairs one of the babies let out a cry over the baby monitor. "Henry be a doll and go see who that was." Paige more or less ordered her husband.

"Ok, Paige," Henry agreed as he went to walk to the stairs.

"No, Henry I want you to orb up there." Paige corrected him. Henry just crossed his arms over his chest and let a shower of orb envelop him. "He's gotten really good at his orbing Leo."

"I've had him practicing. His telekinesis has gotten better too. His sensing still sucks and that's putting it nicely." Leo replied.

"I think we should be worried he tried orbing an apple to himself the other day and somehow he managed to get hit on the head with said apple." Andy informed them.

"He isn't allowed to use rhyming words right now either because I can't risk him casting a spell by mistake." Paige really had more than she could say grace over with their kids it didn't help that he didn't really know how to work his powers.

Henry orbed back in a moment later holding Jack in one arm and Alan in the other. "Leo the one in my right arm belongs to you. I swear these two feed off of each other no matter how old they are."

"Just like their older brothers do." Leo said as he took Jack from Henry. "Hi, big boy you know that you're supposed to be napping right now." he cooed at his son.

"Ah, Leo I don't think they care about what they're supposed to be doing. I think they just figured that they would lay there and talk to each other so they could plot the hell that they are going to raise when they get older." Henry laughed while he bounced Alan up and down.

"Henry you're going to give the boy motion sickness if you don't stop bouncing him around like that." Paige scolded her husband.

"Well forgive me if I'm trying to get him back to sleep dear. There are demons to go after and I thought you would like it if he went back to taking his nap like a good boy." Henry replied.

"Henry how are you with potions?" Piper asked him she knew that he needed experience and there was no time like the present to teach him.

"I have truthfully never tried to make a potion so I don't know if I'm any good or not." Henry replied honestly.

"The bright side is you can't be any worse than Paige is with potions so I don't think you'll burn the kitchen down." Phoebe smirked at her younger sister.

"Honestly Pheebs you're the one who is bad at potions. Paige just tends to blow things up with hers from time to time. Really she is the master out of all of us with that particular subject." Piper admitted reluctantly.

"So you're going to willingly let me work on a potion?" Henry asked.

"Yeah you need the practice and there really is no way you can mess it up. I'll be right there to watch you. If you don't learn now then you're never going to learn. And I think that it would come in handy if you could use your basic witch skills." Piper replied.

"I'm not your everyday witch I'm half whitelighter." Henry reminded her.

"Henry that is nothing special in this family right now you're the most inexperienced half witch half whitelighter. We need to work on fixing that." Piper said clapping her hands together.

Billie raised her hand slowly. "I'm not going to have to go off alone with Henry am I?" she asked that wasn't her idea of a good time. She was keeping this new revelation about Prue being her mother on the back burner until they dealt with these demons.

"No you're not I wouldn't let them do that to you. However I might just send you out with Frank." Prue answered her question. She wasn't going to let her daughter be put in a situation where she would need a more experienced witch than Henry to help her. Frank on the other hand was another story he was damn good at what he did.

Billie rolled her eyes. "If it's all the same to you I think I much rather be stuck with Henry. Frank gets way too carried away."

Frank put a pout on his face. "No one ever wants to demon hunt with me I swear I'm not that bad."

"Frank I don't even want to demon hunt with you because I know that when you go demon hunting you are reliving your days as an assassin. Honey I love you but you're too old to be an assassin anymore." Lyn told him gently patting his cheek.

"Of all the women in all the world I had to fall for her. I should have just let Mickey keep you." Frank sighed playfully.

"I know the feeling Frank there are times when I wish like hell that I hadn't fallen for Billie. But that is normally when my youngest son is acting just like her." JD smiled at his wife when she glared at him.

"You think that you're so funny but you're not. I don't even know why I married you sometimes John." Billie shot back at him.

"Now we can talk about this you didn't have to call me John just now." JD pouted. He knew he was in trouble when she called him by his given name.

"I get the distinct feeling that if someone doesn't step up and stop this foolishness right now then we are going to get as off task as those kids get." Coop spoke up.

Andy threw back his head and laughed. "Too late for that Coop we're already as off topic as the kids."

"I still don't understand why no one ever wants to go demon hunting with me." Frank huffed. He really wasn't as bad as they were making him out to be. He just liked demon hunting a little too much.

"Oh, relax Frank we wouldn't send you alone Cole is going with you." Piper said smirking at Cole.

"So let me see if I have this right none of you want to go demon hunting with Frank so you're sticking me with him?" Cole asked just to be sure he was hearing them right.

"Yeah that's pretty much what we're saying Cole." Paige laughed at him.

Cole frowned, "I will have you all know that this is extremely unfair."

"Babe the sooner you figure out that none of us play fair the better off you'll be." Nicole pointed out to him.

"Well if that's the case you can just tell me what demons I'm supposed to go after now I don't need potions." Cole huffed.

"Neither do I." Frank agreed. He and Cole shared a look. Piper groaned she may have just made a mistake putting this two together.

Piper shook her head at them. "There is absolutely no fucking way in hell that I'm sending you two out without going over the plan with you first now I know that you're both nuts."

"Yes sir boss Piper sir, I wouldn't dream of going out without the game plan." Cole mocked her giving her a salute.

"Cole don't get cute with me I'll find a way to vanquish your ass if you don't watch yourself." Piper warned him.

Cole rolled his eyes. "And to think I actually said that she was my best friend. I can't believe that I was so naive as to think such a thing. I think that I might need to have my head checked."

"You're willingly dating Nicole that is enough of a reason for you to have your head checked right there." Frank teased.

"Frank go fuck yourself." Nicole said cheerfully.

"Let this be a lesson to you Frank never enflame a southern woman's temper. Whoever said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned was obviously talking about a woman from the south. They're mean as an alligator on the bayou." Jimmy professed solemnly.

"Jimmy are you going to behave or am I going to have to call your mother?" Eva asked him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jimmy put his hand over his heart. "That is crossing the line right there, Eva, you never call a man's momma on him no matter what he does to you. If I didn't make it obvious let me say it in plain terms. I would be eternally grateful if you didn't feel the need to call momma for a little while that woman has the tendency to drive me nuts."

"Just behave yourself and I won't feel the need to call Shelby and tell her that you're behavior is less than what a southern gentleman should behave like." Eva countered.

"Coop was right we really need to go kick some kids out of the kitchen before things in here get out of hand. Though I can't imagine things getting any more out of hand than they already are." Piper grumbled.

"Coop could you watch Alan until he falls asleep again?" Henry asked his brother-in-law hopefully.

Coop pretended to think about it for a second. "Of course I can watch my nephew though I can't promise you that I won't try to impart some of my cupid wisdom on him." He took the little boy from Henry.

"That is fine trust me he needs it you've seen big him. Besides that I think his big brother is scaring him off from love. They are always having heart to hearts about how not to behave when you fall in love." Henry replied.

Coop rolled his eyes. "Hank needs to be stopped before he corrupts these children. I love the boy but his love life is like a soap opera."

"Don't I know it," Henry just shook his head. He didn't want to think about his son's love life it only made him want to be sick.

"Ok, people kitchen now. We have potions to make and demons to vanquish we can't just sit around with our thumbs up our asses." Piper ordered clapping her hands. The people in the room let out a collective groan.

* * *

Patty, Victor, and Sam were sitting around his living room as they watched Grams pace back and forth in front of the tv.

"Mother I realize that pacing is one of our habits but it might help if you told me what was wrong." Patty said gently.

Grams wasn't paying attention though she just kept up her pacing. "I swear my granddaughters are almost as bad as men. They don't understand that I do things for their own good. And those good for nothing elders and all their damn prophecies I could have gotten away with it if it wasn't for them." She grumbled to herself.

Victor looked at her with an amused smirk on his face. "Penny I think that you've finally gone crazy." He commented but he didn't get the glare that he was expecting.

"So you hide one or two little things from them and they act like it's the end of the world." Grams went on with her muttering and with her pacing.

"Penny for the life of me I don't know what you're talking about right now." Sam admitted and he was starting to get a little dizzy from watching her go back and forth.

Finally Patty had had enough she stood in front of her mother so she would be forced to stop midstride. "Mother what's wrong?" she asked concerned. She had very rarely seen her mother worked up in such a state.

"The girls are mad at me. Or more accurately Prudence is mad at me." Grams admitted.

Victor arched an eyebrow and gave a cocky smirk. When he made that face him and his son looked just a like. "Why would Prue be mad at you I'm the one she hates remember?" he asked her.

"Because I kept something from her." Grams broached the subject. Not even Patty knew about what she had done.

"Penny they have forgiven you for keeping siblings from them and lying to them about being witches. I'm sure whatever it is Prue will get over it." Sam assured her.

Penny made a face that Patty picked up on right away since it was her guilty face and she sure didn't let that show that often. "Mother what did you do?" she demanded.

"Nothing too bad." Grams tried to sound innocent.

"Mother, Prue is not known for losing her temper for no good reason you had to do something to make her fly off the handle." Patty reasoned with her mother.

Grams threw her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, fine I'll admit it when Prue was eighteen she was pregnant. I did a spell to keep her from finding out."

Patty looked shocked. "Mother that is horrible." She exclaimed.

"Before you start condemning me you might as well hear it all dear. As it turns out Billie is the daughter that I kept from her." Grams took a shuddering breath.

"Billie as in JD's wife? As in the sweet little blonde that hangs around my girls? As in Paige's charge? You mean to tell me that she is my granddaughter and I didn't know because you did a spell?" Victor asked incredulously. Nothing that happened in his family anymore surprised him. But this was almost too much to bear. He had another grandchild that he didn't know anything about.

"Why mother?" Patty asked unable to believe that she would do something like that.

"Because Prudence was still a child when she got pregnant and I didn't want her messing up her life or Andy's life for that matter. And I didn't want the elders to get mad and deny the girls their powers." Grams explained.

Victor was enraged. "Look it was one thing that you kept my son from me. Hell I even understand your reasoning as to why you did that. I can not believe that you would keep something like that from my daughter though."

Sam put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Vic just be calm I'm sure she had her reasons. That doesn't make it right but the woman never does anything without a purpose."

"I didn't think she could raise a child at the time. I didn't want her to throw her future away because of one mistake. Had I know that they were going to find out about it through a prophecy I would have come clean sooner." Grams went on.

"Mother there is only one thing you can do about it now. And it isn't something that you do very well." Patty replied honestly.

"And what's that?" Penny asked her daughter there wasn't much that she didn't do well.

"You have to apologize." Patty explained to her.

"Right she was the one running around having sex with the neighbor boy and yet I have to apologize." Grams huffed.

"If you don't want all the girls and Andy mad at you for a long time then I really think that you should say you're sorry." Patty pointed out.

"Fine I'll do it. But only because they will refuse my wise council in the future if I don't. Trust me when I say my great grandchildren need me. Without me to advise them every now and then they would do very stupid things." Only Grams could make it sound like she was doing this for their benefit.

Victor and Sam just stared at her open mouthed because they couldn't believe how full of herself she was.

"Mother tell yourself what you have to just do it." Patty gave her a stern gaze. "Sam if you could orb Victor and I to the manor I would be grateful I think that we really need to talk to our girls." Patty stated.

"Sure I'll let you use the cosmic taxi for free. Chris and Henry charge for orbing people around. Me, I'm not that unreasonable. That's actually probably why the elders stopped giving them charges. But that is neither here nor there right now." Sam rambled on.

"Damn Sammy I don't think she required all of that but thank you just the same." Victor replied laughing.

"I was rambling I can't help it when I get nervous I ramble from time to time. And you know it's true our grandsons due charge a fee." Sam defended himself.

"Sam to my knowledge no one has ever paid that fee those boys just like to run their mouths sometimes." Victor replied still cracking up.

"Those are my grandsons that you two are talking about and I will have you know that they are wonderful men." Patty defended them.

"Hey I'm not complaining they are good boys. I'm glad that the younger of the brothers from another mother will actually talk to me without saying something hateful now." Sam threw his hands up in the air he knew better than to argue with a Halliwell woman. Being around his granddaughters had taught him that much.

"Sammy we are both in danger of having bad things done to us if we don't get out of this house and get to the manor now." Victor warned him.

"Yeah we should probably go. I don't mean to carry tales out of school but I'm fairly sure the girls got their tempers from Patty not Penny." Sam agreed with him.

Patty shook her head. There had been a time when she thought that those two would never get along and now they were the best of friends. "Just take me to the manor." She ordered that was the sharpest she had ever gotten with either of them. And she was still being her usual sweet self.

* * *

Ricky and Huck stepped out of the portal and into the kitchen. When they left it had just been their group occupying the kitchen and now all the old people were in there. Not that they were that old thanks to the elders but still they were authority figures and that really wasn't a good sign.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Mel demanded of them her temper was running short.

"Well we had to deliver that letter for my dad and then we had to amuse my crazy aunt." Huck explained.

"So you guys were playing around while you knew we had things to be doing?" Patty asked to be sure that she heard them right.

Ricky shared a look with Huck. "I wouldn't exactly call what we were doing playing around babe. I had to show off my skills with a sword me and Huck almost got our asses handed to us by a guy who was built like Hank." He explained calmly.

"Boss, we should probably get on with what we're going to do because Mel has threatened to kill us." Tanner pointed out.

"Ricky he's a smart man I like him." Mel smirked.

"What did you guys do?" Ricky asked sighing he should have known better than to leave them alone.

"Nothing we didn't do anything. Unless you count us not being able to make a potion as doing something." Grady rambled.

"I don't but I know that had to offend the hell out of Melinda there." Ricky chuckled.

"Derek do not be guilty of calling me Melinda again." Mel warned him.

"Are we ready to go or what?" Penny asked.

"No we're not ready to go yet because I have yet to split us up in groups." Mel replied.

"Fine General Halliwell we're awaiting your orders." Val said sarcastically.

"It'll take a minute she has to come up with groups that won't get us killed." Hailey jumped to Mel's defense.

"I'm thinking Chase, Billy, Huck, Carly, Penny, Emily and you guys can have Grady." Mel suggested.

"So that leaves me, Mel, Ricky, Hailey, Val, Tanner, and Levi." Patty listed off.

"Mel it sounds to me like you spread your offensive powers pretty thin." Piper pointed out to her daughter.

"Mom, me, Ricky, and Charlie can handle ourselves. Hailey has good control over her powers and that helps. Val is Val so there is nothing else I can say about that. Plus we have the wolves to back us up." Mel tried to reason with her.

"It was just a suggestion Sis I'm not saying you have to take it." Piper said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Come on mom you know I didn't mean it like that. I like the groups the way they are. I had to separate Val and Carly or bad things would happen." Mel pointed out.

"Why do we have to be separated? The brothers from another mother always get to be together." Carly asked indignantly.

"Chris and Hank are all about killing demons they don't get distracted like you two would." Henry informed his daughter.

"You let the man go on one demon hunt and all of a sudden he's Henry Mitchell super witch." Carly commented dryly.

"You don't think you should separate Penny and Emily?" Eva asked concerned those two were not any better than Val and Carly were together.

"No because Val and Penny can't be together they fight and Ricky and Em don't need to be together he will get hurt trying to protect her." Patty replied.

"So you guys are set then?" Paige asked just to be sure.

"Yeah we're ready to go Aunt Paige." Chase assured her.

"I'm thinking that you guys should probably go before Piper blows you up then." Prue pointed out logically.

"We're going like right now." Mel assured her.

"Can I get my half of the list General Halliwell?" Chase asked sarcastically.

Mel tore the list in half and gave him the potions he needed for his half of the list. "Here you go Colonel Hoyt."

"That is bullshit you're a general but I only get to be a colonel." Chase bitched.

"If it makes you feel any better even Ladybug out ranks me in the grand scheme of things." Mel tried soothing his bruised ego.

"As much fun as this is for me can we go now?" Billy asked in a whine.

"Yes we can go now Billy. You just make sure you do what Chase tells you to do." Mel looked at him sternly to get her point across.

"Be careful guys." Billie called to them before they teleported out. She really didn't think this was a good idea but they had to learn sometimes.

"Finally they're gone and we can start on our potions." Frank said sounding giddy with excitement.

"Cole I sure feel sorry for you right now." Henry taunted him.

"Henry if you mess with me I will shimmer you into the underworld and leave you there." Cole threatened him.

"I can orb." Henry protested.

"You can orb from room to room Harry don't test Cole." Paige advised him.

Henry got red in the face. "Don't call me Harry." He protested but the others in the room just laughed at him.

* * *

A/N: So here is another chapter there wasn't really anything going on I thought it was more of a filler. I thought that we should get a glimpse into Huck's relationship with his mother since we've never seen that before. And I figured it was time we let Big Henry go on another demon hunt so he will get comfortable with his powers. I'm thinking that Greg's time is just about up. Not everyone will find out that he's evil in this episode but I think I'm feeling everyone finding out next episode. I really hope you guys like us going back to the longer chapters. I had to throw a little bit of R.J. and Jamie banter into this chapter since those two are so damn funny together. Nothing too major went on this chapter. Mel is pretty violent when she wants to be I can't believe she told Wyatt that she would shoot him. Chuck talk his way into going after the manticore demons I guess he forgot what happened to him the last time it didn't end well at all. Grams really doesn't know when enough is enough she should just say sorry and get it over with. Ricky and Huck fighting the gladiator was pretty sweet too. Until next time please review.


	5. Hunting Party

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hunting Party

"Oh, great just what we fuckin' needed right before we leave for a demon hunt." Prue groaned when she saw her mother and father orb in the kitchen with Sam.

"Prue I only came to see how you are doing." Patty reasoned with her oldest child.

"I'm doing fine mom I really can't deal with this right now though. My little sister is a slave driver when it comes to demon hunting so as much as I would love to talk I just can't." Prue replied giving her mother a tight smile.

Victor gave the granddaughter he had never known about a smile. "Hey Billie,"

"Hi Victor," Billie replied. For the first time since she had known him she really looked at him. Her eyes were the same color blue, as his there was no doubt about that.

Henry could feel the tension in the room it came from years of being a cop. "Cole, Frank I'm begging you guys to take me with you."

Paige looked at her husband like he had lost his mind. "You are not going demon hunting with Cole and Frank those two will get you killed. But that was a very nice try."

"Aw, Paige we wouldn't get him killed you don't give us enough credit. At least you don't give me enough credit. From the way you talk about Frank I think he might actually have a chance of getting him killed. But I wouldn't let anything happen to Henry." Cole said innocently.

"Cole you're not much better than Frank is when it comes to demon hunting." Paige countered.

"Alright if you two could stop fighting like Ladybug and Cupcake that would be great." Phoebe butted in.

Lyn put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh but that didn't work out very well. "It's bad when she starts comparing you to Prue and Jake those two have been fighting since before they could talk."

"Yeah well Cole and I have been fighting since the day we met and that isn't a stretch of the imagination either." Paige replied.

"But Paige you know that deep down you love me or I wouldn't get on your nerves so bad." Cole grinned at her his blue eyes twinkling.

"I know it's sad but true. Deep down I really do love and I mean way deep down." Paige smirked right back at him.

"As you can see mom we really don't have time to talk about this right now." Prue pointed out to her mother.

"Prue I'm just making sure that you're ok." Patty reasoned with her oldest daughter.

Prue gave a derisive snort. "Mom I'm not even in the same neighborhood as ok. But that gets put on the back burner for right now. We have demons to go after, but you, dad, and Sam are more than welcome to stay here and help look after your grandchildren."

"Piper you're the boss around here what are the groups?" Frank asked he was itching to get into action.

"Me, Larry, and Curly are of course together like always you don't split up the power of three that is stupid. Prue, Eva, and Lyn I think that is a safe group. Then Frank, you and Cole are together." Piper said after giving it a second's thought.

"What about me and Billie?" Henry asked.

"Henry you have no choice in the matter you're coming with us. We need to watch you and make sure you don't hurt yourself. Billie can go with Prue." Piper replied.

Phoebe raised her hand. " I have a question which one of us is Curly and which one of us is Larry?" she asked.

Piper rolled her eyes at her sister. "Paige gets to be Larry since she seems to have a little bit more sense than you do. I mean come on at least she knew better than to ask me that question."

"Do I have to go with them? No offense but I don't want to be with Prue and Lyn that is just one too many mother hens in a group for my taste. They won't let me have any fun." Billie asked in a whine.

"Fine go with Cole and Frank for all I care but know those two are a couple of loose cannons." Piper relented.

"I seriously resent that I have the reputation as the hard ass." Lyn protested.

"No offense grandma but you did raise my mom and she is a hard ass too. You can't have any fun around that woman." Paige said coming into the room.

Piper just looked at her. "And what does that make you?" she asked.

"Whatever my faults may be I got them from you." Paige replied with a smirk.

"Well I'll say this much someone had fun in that attic last night." Alan was right behind her and he had a thong hanging from his index finger.

"Paige the next time the drunks are staying at your house. I thought they were over their teenage years after they got in the twenties." Piper sighed. They had been bad as teenagers but she was seriously starting to think that age was making them worse.

"Well at least I know that that doesn't belong to my daughter." Phoebe laughed. No, Prue and Chuck had just been getting it on in the dining room.

"No, hers were just in the dining room where we eat." Paige spit out sarcastically as if she had read her sister's mind.

"Paige you don't think…" Alan started to ask his niece but she cut him off.

"No, I don't think as a matter of fact I try not to think about my mother's sex life. But I can pretty much tell you that she doesn't own anything that looks like that." Paige replied knowing what he was going to say.

Frank made the sign of the cross. "Thank God, I was afraid that Frank Jr. had lost her mind."

"That only leaves Calleigh, Liz, Lilly, and Oriana." Prue listed.

"Frank how do you feel about Chord?" Phoebe asked him with a smile.

"Why?" Frank asked not liking these questions.

"Because those could very well belong to Oriana. As a matter of fact there is a very good chance of that happening. Hell she lived with me I know what kind of underwear she wears." Paige pointed out to him laughing.

"A man gets no peace at all when he has three daughters it's just not fair." Frank whined. Really he had given Bianca free reign growing up but he still had a hard time with her dating.

"Al stop being a perv and go do something with those." Paige ordered her uncle.

"But I intend on using this as blackmail later." Alan pouted.

Paige shook her head. "You can't blackmail someone when you've already shown everybody the evidence dumb ass." How he had made it here without her for months she would never know. But at least he was in a better mood than he had been.

Alan nodded his head in acceptance of that. "Do you want to have a little fun with Jackie?" he asked with a smirk.

Paige smirked back at him. "What kind of fun?" She answered his question with one of her own she liked where he was going with this though.

"The kind of fun he won't think is very funny." Alan was very happy with himself.

"I like the way you think Alan. Just know if he gets pissed this was all your idea." Paige replied.

"That sounds fair to me Paige. Uncle Derek isn't going to find this very funny either." Alan informed her.

"But it is so funny. Come on we have work to do." Paige said pulling him out of the room by his arm.

"I worry about that girl sometimes." Sam said shaking his head.

"We all worry about her Sam. But right now I'm really worried about my son, Derek may kill him if those two do what I think they're going to do." Piper said sounding concerned.

"Derek won't kill him. But it will be funny as hell." Eva laughed. She thought it was funny she knew her husband had a hard time with their daughter growing up.

"Right, we need to get serious people demon hunting now." Piper said getting back to business.

"Fine we'll each take a third of the list. Piper the Charmed Ones can have the toughest demons. Frank, Cole, and Billie can have the next toughest. And we'll take the easier ones." Prue bargained.

"Fine by me." Billie said crossing her arms over her chest. That was so something that her mother would do.

"Francis, Benjamin I want you two to know that if anything happens to my daughter I will hold you both responsible." Prue threatened them while she winked at Billie who gave her a smile in return.

"Nothing is going to happen to Billie not with us anyway the demons won't live long enough to have the chance to do anything. We've got this under control. Besides we have to make a stop to see my brother first he knows where these demons hang out." Frank swore to her.

"Billie you're sure you want to go with them? Mickey and Frank together is not something I would wish on my worst enemy." Lyn asked the younger woman.

"Lyn it beats going with you and my mother I can already sense that I won't have any fun with you guys. At least Cole and Frank won't baby me." Billie teased.

"Get used to it kid your aunts have to put up with it so you can too. It's just who I am, I make your cousin Wyatt look tame when it comes to this shit." Prue informed her with a smile.

"Billie there is no use in arguing with her she's a pain in the ass when she wants to be. You've met Wy and we have been saying for years that he gets it from Prue. That couldn't be more true." Piper pointed out.

"Are we going to go now or what?" Paige asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Yeah we're going we should probably tell everyone else that we're going but consider this show on the road." Piper announced with a hint of finality in her voice.

* * *

"Oh, yeah we got the easy demons. I don't know who the fuck calls that having the easy demons. The easy demons don't blow up and leave you covered in guts they just turn to ash or dust." Jake bitched as he wiped demon goo off of his face.

"Well you know to hit the deck when they start expanding like that." Roman pointed out to him like it was his own fault that he was covered in demon guts.

"No, this is Liz's fault. She just insisted that I use a potion when an energy ball clearly would have done the trick." Jake replied narrowing his eyes.

"This isn't my fault I can't help that I wanted to do this by the book so we can get this over with faster." Liz defended herself.

"Ignoring those three, how many more demons do we have on the list?" Lilly asked Wyatt since he was the one who had the list.

Wyatt snorted. "We still have a lot of demons on this list and not a lot of time to find them. I should have given us more than an hour to work on this."

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself, you know better than to put a time limit on a demon hunt." Oriana said sarcastically.

"Oriana don't make me regret bringing you. The next time your sister wants you to stay behind I won't help you out if you're going to question my methods." Wyatt replied with a smirk on his face.

"Wuvey Bear seriously how many more demons do we have on that list?" Liz asked him wanting a straight answer.

"We still have ten demons and the problem isn't vanquishing them the problem is finding them." Wyatt admitted with a sigh.

"Well then Wy, I think we better get a move on. If we have to meet back at the manor we don't want to be late." Roman pointed out. He knew how the others got when they didn't do the things that they were supposed to do.

"Moving right along then let's go find the next demon on the list." Lilly said gesturing for Wyatt to lead them on.

* * *

Mel peeked her head around the rock that she had ducked behind. On the other side of the rock was the most grotesque looking and not to mention most foul smelling demon that she had ever gone up against. It had no shape and it was basically a huge green blob. "Someone could have told me that this demon was made of sludge." She bitched.

"Mom, it's called the swamp demon I'm pretty sure that the name speaks for itself." RJ replied in a harsh whisper.

"Don't make me regret letting you come along." Mel shot back at her son.

Patty shook her head at her cousin and her nephew. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're hopefully going to vanquish that thing without getting too close to it. I for one don't want to get splattered when it goes up in flames." Ricky said hopefully.

Val cast a glance in the direction that they demon was in. "Personally I say we just leave that thing alone and move onto the next one on the list." She suggested.

"Not happening, Aunt Piper would kill us if we didn't do what she told us." Hailey pointed out she wasn't stupid. She knew that going against Piper was not a smart thing to do at all if you liked living.

"Boss we could always phase and take care of it." Tanner offered trying to be helpful.

Levi gave him a dirty look. "I don't know about you but I don't want that demon anywhere near my mouth." He said a disgusted look on his face.

"That won't be necessary we have a potion." RJ informed him dismissively.

Val looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is a really long way to throw a potion. Because I for one am not going to volunteer to go out there and get close to that thing."

Patty and Ricky both looked at Mel. She could feel their eyes on her back and it sent a chill down her spine. "What do you two want?" she asked being sure to keep her voice down. Patty just looked at her harder. "No, way that's not even fair to ask me." she protested getting what they wanted.

"Mels, really and truly Charlie and I are both infielders or one of us would do it. But there is no way that we have the range that you have with your arm. You can hit him from here without a problem." Ricky reasoned with her.

Mel looked out trying to judge the distance she was pretty sure she could hit the demon from there but she wanted to be positive. "Charlie would you say that that is the same distance from the warning track in center to third base?" she asked she knew for a fact that she could throw something that far.

Patty also judged the distance. "I would say that it's a little shorter than that but for you it should be like a walk in the park. You've got the arm Mel." She said hoping that she sounded reassuring.

Mel shook her head in resignation. She really rather do it this way than have to go do battle with a demon that looked and smelled the way this one did. "Fine, Hailey you have the potion for this demon give it to me." she said holding her hand out.

"Here," Hailey said handing it over.

Mel took a deep breath. "Alright wish me luck." She said making the sign of the cross over herself. She reared back her left arm and tossed the potion with a lot of force. It slammed into what appeared to be the demon's chest and shattered. The demon let out an indignant roar as it went up in flames leaving in its wake a cloud of smog that was as thick as pea soup.

Val started coughing. "That is fucking horrible and trust me if I say it's bad it must be bad. I have been in the disaster area that my brother calls his room and even that is nothing compared to this." She had her hand clamped over her mouth and nose.

"That seriously smells worse than Chuck's sweaty gym socks after they have sat for a week." Ricky thought he might be sick because of the smell.

"No fucking joke man I live around a bunch of wolves and they smell better than this." Tanner went on with his shirt over his nose.

"And you wanted us to rip that thing apart." Levi protested giving him a playful shove.

Hailey looked at them both. "If you guys like living I suggest you stop playing around because Mel will kill you." she gave them a friendly word of warning.

Patty fought the urge to laugh. "I would listen to Hails if I were you guys she knows what she's talking about. Mel is not someone that you want pissed at you."

"Mom, we should probably go after the other demons on the list. I don't think we want to find out what will happen if we stay gone longer than they think we should." RJ suggested.

Patty cringed when she read what the next demon on the list was. "Mel you had better let me take care of the next demon on the list it's a water demon you know that your main powers don't work against those types of demons."

Mel nodded her understanding of that. "Ok, I'll let you handle it RJ can hang back with me. I know his primary powers are the same as mine." She replied. She didn't feel like fighting her cousin on the issue.

"Right, let's go." Ricky suggested he was still whispering because they didn't want to alert any other demons to their presence.

* * *

Parker hit a rock wall with a sickening thud and he groaned as he slid down it. He was fine he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him and he had a gash above his right away because he had gotten too close to a demon's talons. They were the only group who had been sent to the underworld without a whitelighter.

"Halliwell you ok?" Chord asked as he stood above his friend his hand extended so he could pull himself up.

Parker took a moment to catch his breath. "Yeah I'm fine I just got the wind knocked out of me." he replied pulling himself up.

Calleigh looked at him concern written all over her face and in her brown eyes. "Baby you're bleeding."

Parker wiped away the blood that was flowing. "It's nothing really just a little scratch." He assured her.

"Well it would have to be fine since we're the only group that got sent down here without a whitelighter." Troy pointed out just a tad bit bitterly.

"In all fairness Chris and Hank had to be together they are the power of three. And you know that there is no way Wyatt could have been pulled away from Liz. So there you have it." Rachel explained.

"Still I thought that these were all supposed to be lower level demons. I didn't think that they would fight this hard." Greg chimed in innocently. It pained him to see some of his better demons getting vanquished but it was the price he had to pay for playing the part he was playing. He hoped that it would all be worth it in the end.

"Don't be a baby Greg it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't fight a little bit." Rachel chastised him. She was more like her father than she was willing to admit but then again demon hunting was in her blood there was no way she could deny it.

"Really I think someone is a little bit more like his older sister than he should be. That was such a Prue thing to say." Chord teased him.

Greg had to fight the urge to cringe when he said that Prue was his older sister. He couldn't think about her or any of them in those terms if he wanted his mission to be a success. "I can't help it, I just thought that this would be easier." He was so playing up to what he thought he should be doing.

"This is easy I'm willing to bet good money that Wyatt gave us the easier half of the list." Troy said. He didn't put anything past his sister's fiancé.

"I think that we should probably be moving on." Calleigh said pulling a band-aid out of her sock and handing it to Parker.

Parker arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend and gave her an amused smile. "You carry band-aids around in your sock?" he asked playfully.

Calleigh smiled at him and helped him put the bandage over his eye. "Yes, just for situations such as these I never know when we're going to be without a whitelighter. I like to play it safe." She informed him.

"I guess we probably should be moving on to the next demon on the list we don't have the much time left." Rachel said after glancing at her watch.

"Lead on then Rach." Chord said giving her a mock bow.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the younger man. "Chord don't tempt me to lose you down here because I will. Just keep your mouth shut and follow me." she sighed. She didn't know when that boy was going to grow up but she hoped it was sometime soon.

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" Billie asked wrinkling her nose up when she saw that they had stopped in front of a bar in the underworld.

Frank threw one of his massive arms around her shoulder. "Because we could shimmer around like a couple of chickens with our heads chopped off looking for demons Cole's way or we could make a stop and ask my brother what he knows about the demons on this list. I think that the second option is what we want to go for this time because Prue won't be happy with us if we keep you down here longer than she thinks we need to." He explained as he led her into the bar.

Cole just shook his head. "Hey, if it makes our job easier I'm not going to argue with him."

Frank snapped his fingers to get the attention of the bartender. "Les, is Mick around here?" he called out in question.

Les turned to look at Frank. "Yeah Frank, you know him he's in his office probably up to no good as usual." He replied.

"Thank you sir. I am now going to go unmercifully tease my little brother so if you hear screams just ignore them." Frank called back to him as he led the two people with him into his brother's office.

Mickey was sitting behind his desk looking through some papers when they opened the door he didn't even bother to look up and see who it was. "What do you want Frank?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, little brother that is no way for you to greet me I thought that you would be happy to see me." Frank teased pinching his cheek.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at his older brother. "If I didn't have to explain to your wife and kids how the hell you died I would kill you," he muttered.

"I think that you're going to take back everything you just said when you find out why I'm here." Frank replied more than a little smugly.

Mickey shot him a dirty look. "Why are you here Francis?" he asked not in the mood for his brother's games.

Frank gave him a big grin. "I'm here because I have a list of demons that need to be vanquished. And I was hoping to get a little bit of help."

Mickey perked up at the mention of demons. "You should have said that to begin with Frankie. You know that I'm always down to vanquish demons."

"Mickey you didn't give him the chance to tell you that." Billie pointed out to him.

"Billie it is a pleasant surprise to see you. Although it makes me wonder what you did that was so bad to warrant you going demon hunting with my brother as punishment." Mickey chuckled.

Billie rolled her blue eyes. "Don't even ask Mickey it is a long story that we don't have time to get into right now."

"So I take it you're going to help us?" Cole asked to be sure. He wouldn't know how to act if he ever got a straight answer out the people he called his friends.

" Hell yeah I'm going to help you this kind of shit makes my day. That isn't even a question you have to ask me. all you have to do is mention the word demon and I'm in." Mickey explained cheerfully.

Cole laughed, "I'm starting to see where B gets it from." He commented.

"Poor Frank Jr. has no choice in the matter she is exactly like me and Mickey." Frank agreed with a Chuckle.

"Yeah well as fun as this is we seriously have to go after the demons on that list or we will all be in big trouble." Billie pointed out. She really didn't want to enrage the wrath of Piper. Which would be so much worse now that she knew Billie was her niece. She had seen what she was like with the kids and it wasn't pretty.

Mickey cast his papers aside and stood up. "Well in that case we better get going." He said with a big smile.

* * *

"Ok, Dam daddy knows that you're not happy right now. But let me deal with your sister and I'll get right to you." Derek hushed his newborn son who was in his car seat crying while he dealt with his daughter. "I don't think this is funny at all Coop." he spit out when he heard him laugh.

"I'm not laughing at you Derek. It just reminds me of when Prue and Jake were babies. Those two always wanted attention at the same time. Actually that's still true that's why they fight so damn much." Coop said trying to placate him.

"Derek do you want me to get him for you?" Sam asked him.

"Please Sam." Derek replied as he fed his daughter.

Sam scooped the baby out of his car seat. "You need to go easy on your dad big boy there is only one of him." He cooed at him.

"Hi there handsome man you look so much like your daddy that it's not funny." Patty told Alan whom she held in her arms.

"I know it's funny Hank looks exactly like Paige and Alan is all Henry." Leo pointed out to her as he fussed over Jack.

"Nic how you doing with Joey? I can take him now that I'm done with Allie." Andy asked Nicole who was helping him out by dealing with Joey while he had Joey.

Nicole smiled at the baby in her arms. "No he is absolutely fine." She assured him.

"Coop do you know which one of your girls Phil reminds me of?" Victor asked his son-in-law.

"No, Victor but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Coop chuckled.

"He looks a lot Penny did when she was a baby." Victor replied.

"You think so? I look at him sometimes and I swear I'm looking at Jake." Coop responded.

"That's not a bad thing Coop, we can hope that he isn't a whiner like Ladybug though." Leo laughed.

"If his brother has anything to say about it he will be nothing like Prue." Coop informed him. He laughed every time he thought about the heart to hearts Jake had with his baby brother. It was so damn cute that it wasn't funny.

"I love the girl but she is a pill when she wants to be. She is just like Phoebe but only ten times worse because she's half cupid. The girl is all about the love and it drives me totally insane at times. And she got the damn demon hunting genes so her and my middle son were always in trouble together. He is her favorite cousin after all." Leo rolled his eyes. Prue and Chris together was not a good thing at all. She could talk him into things he knew he didn't need to be doing. Things got a hundred and ten times worse when Hank got involved. Why the girls had ever let those particular cousins be the power of three without objecting he would never know.

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Spare us Leo we all had to live through the saga of Peanut and Ladybug once. I honestly thought that Piper was going to kill both of them before they made it to adulthood. Not that Wyatt and Chuck were any better together mind you. But those two were really bad together and then when you throw Hank in that is just not something I want to mess with."

"Derek you can't even begin to understand what it was like those two were worse than Wyatt and Chuck if at all possible. And I'll be the first to admit that Prue is worse than Chris. She used his overprotective nature against him to get him to go on some of her expeditions. And when it comes to those two Piper and Phoebe lose all the damn common sense that they have." Coop made his contribution to the conversation.

"Hey now I don't think I like the way you guys are talking about my Slugger and my Ladybug." Victor mock protested he knew how bad those two were hell he helped cover for them all the time.

Leo chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Because those two are just so sweet and innocent. The only innocent party in their little group of three is Hank, he tries to talk them out of some of the stupid shit they do."

That line of conversation was put to a stop when Jack walked into the living room with Jeremiah on his shoulders. Alan, Paige, Dom, and Brady were with them. Jack had Hank's dog on a leash.

Jack set Jeremiah down on his feet and then he plopped down in the middle of the floor. "I don't know who has more energy Jeremiah or the puppy. They seriously wore me out." He whined pulling the hat he had on down over his eyes. He grunted when his son jumped on him.

"Jackie I thought that it was quite comical you chasing them both around the park." Paige said with a laugh.

"I somehow think that Jack doesn't find that as funny as you do Paige." Dom said wrapping his arms around her waist. He couldn't get her to just take it easy so he had given up.

"Hey now I helped you run after him and the dog. And I have to say that I'm really not used to Nash being that energetic." Alan protested as he sank down in the floor beside his cousin.

"I know I can't believe that is the same dog I used to nap with he has to seriously mellow out with age." Brady agreed.

"Well according to all of your sisters he is only eight weeks old." Leo said pointing to Jack, Alan, and Brady.

"Paige not that I'm complaining but what did we do to earn a day off?" Alan asked curious as to why they weren't off helping everyone else wipe out demons.

"That is a very good question Alan, and the answer is we're not actually off today. We are the home guard. We're supposed to keep everyone safe in case a demon attacks." Paige informed him.

"And I'm sure you just volunteered us for this duty." Jack commented dryly.

Paige rolled her eyes at him he was acting like an old man. "Well I couldn't very well tell grandma no when she asked me if I would do it." She replied trying to sound innocent.

"Bullshit you actually did something that was good for you for a change and you don't want to admit to it." Brady called her on her bullshit.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Brady." Paige replied her expression not giving anything away.

Dom quirked his eyebrow at her. "He's talking about how you most likely asked Aunt Piper if we could stick close to home because you don't feel good." He explained his thoughts on the matter to her.

Paige shrugged like it didn't matter to her. "That may or may not be true. But that is for me to know and you to find out."

Alan smirked at her. "So in other words you asked for this assignment. Which means I should probably be worried about you. You only agree to sit out a demon hunt when you're seriously ill."

"Hell yes I asked for this assignment despite what you boys happen to believe I'm not stupid. The last thing I need to do is go after demons when I can't breathe and I'm barking like a dog. I do have some common sense when it comes to things like that." Paige replied having to resist the urge to kick Alan in the ribs while he was laying in the floor.

"Like I said you did something good for you for once and you don't want us to know that you're not as crazy as we think you are. We might not listen to you if we know that you're not likely to kill us." Brady goaded her. He was seriously asking for it teasing her the way he was but he couldn't help it that was his nature.

Coop watched them very amused by their interaction. "Son, you better watch it she is going to kick your ass." he warned him.

"He knows what's good for him Uncle Coop he won't mess with me too much." Paige assured him.

"Dom how you put up with her I will never know. But I'm fairly sure that someone should give you a medal." Jack groaned sounding half asleep.

"Play with me daddy." Jeremiah begged bouncing up and down on his father's chest.

Jack groaned again. "Daddy can't play he's sleeping." He replied.

Jeremiah giggled at him. "If you were sleeping you wouldn't be able to answer me daddy." He reasoned with him.

"I am too sleeping. I can have conversations in my sleep." Jack told him.

Brady walked over and scooped the little boy up in his arms. "Come on big boy let's leave your daddy alone you tired him out earlier. Uncle Phil will play with you."

"Be very afraid Jack your son is about to go have a play date with a cupid he will never be the same." Alan warned him in a joking tone. He wasn't being as crabby and that was a good thing.

Jack waved his hand around blindly in a gesture that it didn't matter. "More power to him I'm too tired to care right now," he mumbled.

"I know a nap sounds pretty good right now but if I fall asleep demons will attack without a doubt. And I really rather that Grandma didn't find a reason to yell at me right now." Paige mused.

"I'll have you know that we're not all helpless I have elder bolts." Leo argued with her.

"I know that you and know that but grandma isn't one to see reason once her mind is made up." Paige really had no room to talk she was the same way.

"I know you're not going to talk about anyone else with the way you behave. I know I don't have to remind you that you're sick because you don't know when to stop and take it easy." Alan said with an incredulous look on his face.

"Al this is one of those times we talked about where it is better for us to keep our mouths shut. I don't know about you but I really don't want her pissed. Mostly because I'm the one who has to deal with her when you piss her off." Dom tried to reason with the older man.

"Dominic that is a very nice way for you to talk about your fiancé. I thought that your father and I would have raised you better than that." Nicole scolded him playfully.

Dom gave her a dry look. "Mom, I love her with all of my heart but you have met her." Nicole had to concede that point to him.

"Should we be worried that all my girls went out after demons?" Victor asked knowing damn good and well that the answer to that question was yes.

"Probably because that is a safe bet. They go on about the kids I don't know where they think they get it from." Coop said rolling his eyes.

"Well they know how to handle themselves they'll call me if they need me." Leo assured them. They would call him if they were in trouble they always had. He didn't expect that that had changed over time.

* * *

"Ha, now I don't want to hear anything about anyone not wanting to come demon hunting with us anymore." Prue said as a demon went up in flames.

Lyn chuckled at her. "Now be fair Prue, you and I aren't exactly the most fun people in the entire world. But that is because we have to make sure that the idiots don't do something to get their stupid asses killed." She reasoned with her.

"I don't mind coming with you guys but that is because you actually let me fight demons. Unlike Piper who is always making sure that nothing happens to me." Eva rambled sighing. She loved her friend for trying to protect her but really she could handle herself.

"Please she split up the groups the way she did so she wouldn't get stuck with Frank. Those two together is just not pretty. They both feel the need to be in charge. Plus Frank is a little bit of a cowboy when he wants to be. Meaning he will tear a plan all to hell if he has an opening." Lyn loved her husband really she did. But his John Wayne type antics had rubbed off on her middle daughter and that caused her to worry. She thanked God every day that Chase had yet to grow into his Hoyt genes. She didn't know what she would do if she had to worry about two children doing things that were dangerous.

"Lyn I'm starting to see that no one wants to demon hunt with Frank and I'm thinking that there just might be a reason for that." Prue laughed.

Eva shuddered at that thought. "That would be because demon hunting with Frank is likely to get you killed. The man has no regard for his own safety so he does things that could be termed as stupid." She explained.

"And his daughter is just as bad as he ever dared to be that is why her and Hank work out so well. Neither one of them are going to attempt to talk the other out of doing something stupid." Lyn commented.

"My nephew does seem to have a little bit of a death wish now that you mention it. And I can't believe I let my daughter go off with your husband." Prue said trying it on for size. It didn't sound bad at all. She just wished that Grams hadn't kept her existence from her.

"How are you doing with that Prue?" Eva asked her friend concerned.

Prue sighed. "I'm not sure yet. It's not a bad thing I just wish Grams had told me about her. It would have been nice to know that I had a daughter before now. I mean I feel like I've lived a lie. And I can't imagine how Billie must feel."

"Prue you didn't do anything wrong it's not your fault that Grams did what she did. We all know how she is so I don't even know why we get surprised anymore." Lyn said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want her to hate me. Because trust me had I known I would have done everything in my power to keep her. But Grams took that option out of my hands. That girl has been to hell and back." Prue lamented.

"Look on the bright side you can make it up to her now. Prue I know that you don't love easily but when it's your child it makes no difference." Eva counseled her.

"I know and really that's not the issue right now. The issue is I don't know how she feels about me." Prue admitted and she never admitted to being unsure about anything.

"I'll tell you this though that does explain a lot about Billie. Here I thought all these years she acted so much like Phoebe because she hung around her too much but it's because she's her aunt." Lyn said with a wry smirk.

Prue had to chuckle at that. "God help me I noticed that and the world can only take one Phoebe. Of course my child would have to turn out just like her."

"Well I think we should probably get to the next demon on the list. Because I for one don't want to have to deal with Piper, she doesn't just reserve her temper for those kids." Eva suggested.

"I think that is a great idea. Because there is no telling if we're going to have to go bail Frank out or not." Lyn agreed as Prue consulted the list and led them off in the direction of the next demon.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Henry were in the middle of one of the many caverns in the underworld with confused looks on their faces. The cavern was huge with rocks and other obstructions littered throughout.

"Uh, at the risk of sounding flippant I have to say this, I thought the demon was supposed to be here." Henry said scrunching up his face.

Piper rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have told him he did a good job with the last demon. The praise obviously went to his head."

"Well Piper, he did do a good job and he has a point now this demon was supposed to be here." Phoebe pointed out.

Paige sighed. "This is probably what we get for trusting a demon to tell us where to find another demon." She mused.

Piper nodded her head in acceptance of that statement. "Yeah you make a good point sis. But that still doesn't help and it kind of unnerves me that there isn't anyone or anything in here." No sooner had the words left her mouth then a group of darklighters orbed in.

"It always has to be darklighters." Paige groaned.

"Paige this isn't up for debate you and Henry get out of here now." Piper ordered.

"No way I'm not leaving you guys alone." Paige retorted defiantly. "Henry, orb out we'll be fine." She ordered her husband.

Henry shook his head. "Not happening if you're staying so am I," he said refusing to budge.

"Piper I'm thinking that you should probably blow them up." Phoebe suggested an urgent tone in her voice.

Piper flicked out her fingers and blew up one of the darklighters. "I hope you're happy now Phoebe. One down and only about thirty more to go." She called back to her sister sarcastically.

Henry cocked his head to the side when he heard. "Henry I wish you would get down whether you like to admit it or not you're part whitelighter too." But the voice didn't belong to one of the Halliwell sisters. But it did sound familiar.

"Damn it Prue don't distract me right now. I have less of a chance of getting shot if you keep your mouth shut." A male voice called back.

"You have got to be kidding me." Paige said as she orbed an arrow back at the darklighters.

"No sadly I'm fairly sure those were both our oldest children arguing like usual." Phoebe replied as she ducked out of the way of an arrow.

"Henry Victor don't do that you're going to hurt your bad shoulder. Not only that you're most likely going to get shot again." A voice that could belong to no one but Chris called out. "Ah, fuck that boy is going to get me killed one of these days."

"I think it's safe to say that the kids are here too." Piper pointed out. Less then a minute a later a few darklighters in front of them exploded and Hank ended up on the ground directly in front of where his mother and aunts stood as the result of a tuck and roll gone bad.

Hank hit the ground so an arrow would sail over his head and then he looked up to see his mother and aunts there. "Uh oh, Chris you guys better get over here." he called. "Hi, mom fancy meeting you here."

"Now is so not the time for that just protect your father." Paige ordered him rolling her eyes.

Chris and the other three orbed and shimmered in on the behind a boulder. "Hank you better explain what the fuck you mean by uh oh. Is this like uh oh the aunts found out about one of our schemes? Or uh oh as in we went up against a demon that we have no business messing with?"

"Christopher I would stop worrying about what he means and get up here and help us fight." Piper yelled at her son. She knew she had no hope of getting him to leave.

Chris groaned rather loudly. "I understand what you mean by uh oh now," he said as he came out from behind his hiding spot and blasted the darklighters with his elder bolts.

Bianca rolled her eyes at her friend. "I think now is so not the time for that Chris." She pointed out to him as she conjured an atheme and threw at a darklighter causing him to go up in flames.

"Prue I want you to stay behind me." Chuck said putting his body in front of his wife.

"Chuck I can't fight demons standing behind you." Prue replied as she stepped to stand beside him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Henry asked them as he used his telekinesis to redirect an arrow back into its owner.

"Looking for the manticores obviously our lead didn't pan out and Wy is going to flip if we don't get back soon." Hank answered his father as he blew up two darklighters using his powers. He shifted his shoulder in pain. It still hurt from time to time from when he had gotten shot.

Chuck and Bianca were hurling energy balls at the darklighters effectively thinning out their ranks.

"This is a tad bit ridiculous we have both sets of Charmed Ones here right now there has to be an easier way to get rid of all these darklighters." Phoebe bitched.

"Prue think of a spell." Chris yelled at his cousin forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.

"Chris don't be stupid we don't want to get sent somewhere unpleasant. I know you've lost your fucking mind telling Prue to think up a spell." Bianca yelled at him.

"Uh, Demon mercenaries from hell," Hank started unsure of himself.

"Feeding off of pain you dwell," Prue added.

"Your poison barbs sound death's knell, the power of three banishes you with this spell." Chris finished and a collective scream went up from all the darklighters as they were turned to ash.

Piper cocked her eyebrow and looked at the three of them. "I don't even want to know and to think you're the ones that we made the new power of three."

"Hey it was the best we could come up with on the fly Aunt Piper. Besides I didn't see you guys trying to help us out." Prue protested.

Phoebe slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You guys did just fine Ladybug don't worry about it." She assured her.

Paige shook her head to herself. "This almost seems like a trap." She muttered. "How did you guys wind up here?" she asked.

"Oh, gee let me think, Henry, Christopher, and Bianca all thought it would be a good idea to torture a lower level demon to see if they knew anything about where the manticores were. That led us here I should have known it was a trap." Chuck's voice sounded sweetly sarcastic as he spoke.

"You and Prue weren't coming up with anything and it was the best idea that we had so sue us." Chris snipped back at him.

"How about we get home and regroup?" Henry asked but it was more of a suggestion than a question.

"That sounds like a great idea baby." Paige said giving him a smile. "Come on let's go home and get this sorted out." She ordered the younger witches.

* * *

A/N: We've got another chapter out of the way. We had a lot of action in this chapter. Next chapter we have to check in on Chase's group there is no telling what kind of trouble they managed to get in without anyone there to watch them. It seems like Prue and Billie are both taking things pretty well and that is a good thing. Something tells me that putting Frank and Cole together was a horrible idea those two shouldn't not be left alone and to make matters worse they now have Mickey with them, I can see bad things happening. But on the bright side Billie is there to control them. It seems to me that Greg is starting to have doubts about his plan but there is no way he can turn good it just isn't in his nature. It looks like both sets of Charmed Ones walked right into a trap but it's too soon to tell wether that means anything or not. You just had to love the scene with the future kids and all the babies. Not to mention the part where Alan had one of the girls' thong. Really the older kids are nothing more than overgrown teenagers. Until next time please review.


	6. Prisoners Of War

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Prisoners Of War

"This has been one utterly fucked up demon hunt and I'm sick of it." Carly sighed as she watched the last demon from their list go up in flames.

"I agree mom, but Aunt Piper can't be reasoned with." Jamie was so much like Carly that it wasn't healthy.

"Carly get your brat to shut up. We just had to bring her with us." Penny told her cousin rolling her eyes.

"It could have been worse Jack could have some how talked us into bringing my kid with us." Emily sighed.

"Em now is really not the time for us to be discussing such things." Chase pointed out Mel would kill him if he got distracted and let something happen to one of those girls or Billy.

"Do you guys normally argue this much when you're fighting demons?" Grady asked incredulously. He knew that Carson would have a fit any time they started chattering to each other mentally. He shuddered to think about what he would do if they behaved like this. Thankfully though he didn't have to deal with Carson anymore.

"Dude this is nothing." Penny replied like it was no big deal. And really it wasn't if they didn't argue a little bit when they were hunting demons someone would think that something was wrong with them.

"Really what Penny said," Billy agreed with her.

"I'm guessing that we should probably be getting back if we don't want to get yelled at by both Mel and Aunt Piper." Chase mused.

"Ah, why would you want to do a thing like that? We're having so much fun." Carly asked sarcastically.

"Because no one wants to deal with Aunt Piper and Aunt Mel unless they have to and I'm thinking that we shouldn't provoke their tempers for no reason." Jamie informed her mother like she was crazy to even ask such a question.

"Carly the girl is obviously you and Val made over you should be so proud." Huck commented rolling his eyes at his friend.

Carly arched an eyebrow at her friend. "I don't know that I should be happy that she's so much like us. We're not exactly known for staying out of trouble."

Emily rolled her eyes. If Val and Carly could be considered bad than so could she and Penny. "We're not that bad though Leigh we just have a good time." She dismissed her comment.

"Try telling that to someone who hasn't been inside the janitor's closet with Val." Chase said under his breath but the others heard him and glared at him.

"That may be the case but none of them on the list of who she has been in that closet are as good as I am." Huck said making his eyebrows dance.

"Like I said make a list of who she hasn't been in the janitor's closet with it's shorter." Carly quipped with a smirk.

"I don't know about you but the family hookers ceased to be amusing to me a long time ago." Penny said rolling her eyes at her older sister and her older cousin's antics. She shot her boyfriend a glare for what he had said.

"I totally agree with you on that one Pen. Hell they make some of the things we do look tame." Emily chuckled.

"And by the way sex god you better not be showing my baby cousin how good you are or I will kill you." Carly stated the facts of life as she saw them to Huck. She was pretty bad about being protective when it came to Penny.

"I will have you know that I haven't done anything to Penny that she didn't want me to do to her." Huck defended himself.

Carly stared him down. Like she had room to talk about anyone else's sex life with the things she did. "I will tell you right now that making it to second base with her would be hazardous to your health because if Prue finds out you're a dead man. Don't let the silly façade she puts up fool you my older cousin isn't someone you want to fuck with."

"Really mom I don't want to hear about anything that Aunt Penny and Uncle Huck do it's makes me want to be sick." Jamie whined.

"You obviously got that from your father I make no qualms at all when it comes to talking about sex." Carly retorted.

"Carly enough for once if your life just can it." Billy begged her there were some things that he didn't want to hear about and that was one of them.

"Billy you're only jealous because Val and I both always refuse to go out with you." Carly pointed out to him. For once in their lives her and Val had made the wise decision.

Chase looked at his watch and shook his head. "I think it's about time we got out of here before more demons come and we get into a whole shit load of trouble." He suggested.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with Chase we should go besides that we don't want Grady to get in trouble with his alpha for being gone too long." Emily joked. She couldn't get used to the idea of her brother being in charge of anything. But then again that was because they were close in age and they fought. Deep down she loved him and she was really proud of him.

"Ah, Ricky isn't such a bad guy he's nothing like Carson anyway that guy would have a shit fit if he knew what I was doing right now." Grady replied.

"Ok, we're getting out of here now mostly because I don't want to be in trouble for keeping the two babies down in the underworld longer than I should have." Carly finally relented referring to Penny and Emily who just glared at her in reply to her statement. Really and truly it was no wonder that her child had turned out the way she did.

* * *

"Paige in the future when I tell you to orb out the matter isn't up for debate do it." Piper seethed glaring at her littlest sister.

"Piper I am obviously fine it was nothing that I couldn't handle." Paige rolled her eyes she loved Piper really she did but she got out of control sometimes.

Piper didn't even feel like arguing with her so she turned her fit of rage on her brother-in-law. "Henry Clyde just because your wife doesn't have any good sense sometimes does not mean that you have to go along with her. Darklighters happen to be very dangerous to you. I don't know why you people refuse to understand that."

Henry sank under her glare. "Sorry Piper, I was just trying to help. And I don't hear you yelling at Hank and Chris. They are half whitelighter too and they didn't orb out."

"Hank and Chris have been at this a lot longer than you have and besides that they have better offensive powers than you have. Hank can blow things up and Chris has his elder bolts." Piper pointed out to him and she saw her son and her nephew smirk. "But that does not mean that you two are off the hook."

Paige looked at her son harshly. "Henry Victor Matthews Mitchell Halliwell Jr. you know better than to just go running into the middle of a group of darklighters the way you did. It's a wonder that you didn't get yourself killed. You need to stop and think what it would do to all of us if we lost you. I know you wouldn't be able to handle it if you made B hurt. And trust me if something happened to you it would kill her." She scolded him.

Hank rolled his shoulder painfully it hurt like hell. "You don't have to lecture me mom I know it was stupid but I was trying to gauge the situation so I could see what we were up against. And if it makes you feel any better I'm paying for it now my shoulder is killing me." he replied not in the mood to hear her drone on and on.

Bianca came into the room a moment later carrying a bottle of massage oil. "Hank I figured that you would prefer pineapple to nothing at all. Because I'm not rubbing you down with liniment that shit smells horrible."

"B at the risk of getting an answer I know I'm not going to like, where did you find that?" Chris asked her.

"I got it out of Mel's bathroom. I have to rub the idiot down or God knows we'll have to listen to him bitch about how much it hurts." Bianca replied.

Chris shook his head to get rid of the mental picture he was having. "I don't even want to know what she's doing with that."

"Hank take your shirt off." Bianca ordered him.

Hank pulled his shirt over his head and then he turned his chair around so he was sitting in it backwards. "B, I'm begging you not to hurt me."

"Bianca Lyn what exactly are you doing?" Phoebe asked her curiously.

Bianca poured some of the oil into hands and rubbed them together before she answered Phoebe. "He has problems with the shoulder he got shot in from time to time. So I have to rub him down to work all the tension out of it." She replied as she began rubbing his shoulders and she felt his muscles tense under her touch. "Hank don't tense up."

"I can't help it, it always hurts when you first start. Troy didn't call you Man Hands in high school for no reason." Hank whined she was really hurting him.

"Troy likes to think that he is funny and I don't listen to him when he's being an asshole." Bianca retorted fighting the urge to smack him on the back of the head. But she knew how he got when he was in pain so she let it go. "Honey, go to your happy place. It's the bottom of the ninth the bases are loaded and there are two outs. Your team is down by one and you're up to bat. What do you do?" she had stopped rubbing his shoulders to give him time to put his mind on that. She knew that if she got him thinking about that he wouldn't realize that she was hurting him.

Hank got a far off look on his face. "I take the first pitch just to see what the pitcher's throwing. That is if the ball isn't in my sweet spot in which case I crush it." He replied. He was so caught up that he hadn't noticed that she started massaging him again.

Prue rolled her big brown eyes at her cousin. "B is he out of it or can we talk demons?" she asked.

"He knows what's going on I just had to take his mind off of the pain. He tenses up when it hurts and I need his muscles to have a little bit of slack in them." Bianca assured her. She was studying Hank's broad back muscles and she had to keep herself from drooling.

"Just let me say that I knew trying to get the information out of another demon was a bad idea. Demons can't be trusted to tell the truth if it's looking them in the face." Chuck put his two cents worth in on the matter.

"We didn't have any better ideas Chuck or we would have used them." Hank defended their actions and then he let out a moan.

Chris looked at Hank and Bianca. "Alright you two no massages with happy endings in the kitchen." He scolded them playfully.

"Christopher don't be disgusting as his mother I don't want to hear those things." Paige groaned.

"So what are we going to do about the manticores?" Prue asked she didn't want them in the wind where they could do damage. More importantly though she didn't want them getting to Chuck.

"Well I was thinking that we would wait and see what everybody else reports back with and then go from there. I think you guys have had a hard enough time today as it is. I figured I would try and get you some back up." Piper informed them.

"Let's just wipe them all out it's as simple as that." Chuck suggested and if you asked him it wasn't a bad idea.

"We would have to find them first if we wanted to do that." Bianca pointed out to him. She was now using her elbow to rub some of the soreness out of Hank's muscles.

"I personally don't see what the big deal is. If they are that big of a threat they would have tried attacking before now." Henry was thinking logically.

Phoebe shook her head at her brother-in-law. It was a good idea but demons never did anything that made even a little bit of sense. "It bothers me that Carl hasn't tried to make contact with Chuck yet. If he wants him so badly he would have done that by now. I can't help but think that he has been cooking something up. He would do anything to get the leverage he needs to get Chuck to join him. I don't like that one little bit." She explained. It worried her because the leverage Carl needed had a name and its name was Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell her oldest baby. But no sooner had the words left Phoebe's mouth than shimmers rippled in the air. The shimmers cleared to reveal Carl.

"What the fuck are you doing here Carl?" Piper demanded of him.

Carl gave her a charming smile that had a sinister quality to it. "I just came to see my grandson." He replied innocently enough. Chuck instinctively took a step closer to Prue and pulled her closer to him.

Chuck narrowed his eyes and glared at him hatefully. "I'm not your grandson you son of a bitch. And I can save you the trouble if you came here to try to talk me into joining you. The answer is now and always will be not only no but fuck no. So you just wasted your time and pissed me off by coming here."

Carl shook his head at him sadly. "Your witch has corrupted you I see. You don't understand the power you could have if only you would come home where you belong."

Chuck's brown eyes blazed with a fury to rival that of his father. "My what? My hearing might be going but I could swear you just said my witch. Let me tell you fuckin' story buddy she's not my witch she's my wife. And you better keep your filthy fucking hands off of her. As a matter of fact I don't even want you thinking about her." He raged.

Carl sighed, "So much like your father. He just didn't understand that you belong with your own kind. You are meant to be a ruler. But he just had to take you and instill some goodness in you I can smell the stench all the way over here."

"Don't you dare talk about my father, my father is a good man. He did what he had to, to protect me from the likes of you. I don't want anything to do with you. If you don't get out of here now I swear to God I will kill you. Don't think that I'm joking either I've killed more demons than you can possibly imagine and they didn't really do that much to me. But I will take immense pleasure in sending your sorry ass to the wasteland." Chuck seethed through gritted teeth as he conjured an energy ball.

"Chip don't," Prue urged him putting a hand on his arm.

"Fine I'll go but you have no idea what I'm capable of." Carl left him with that word of warning before he shimmered back out.

Chuck let out a growl deep in his throat. "I'm going to kill that fucker right now. Nobody threatens my wife and gets away with it."

"Charles Derek Bradford, you're not going after demons right now. You have your father's temper and that will get you killed. You need to be thinking clearly. Your powers are tied to your emotions. Right now your emotions are all over the place trust me I'm an empath I know I can feel it." Phoebe said locking eyes with him.

"Baby, put the energy ball out now." Prue told him gently.

Chuck did as he was told and he sighed. "Ladybug, you know that I'll always protect you no matter what right?" he asked.

Prue wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know that honey, but I am perfectly capable of protecting myself let me help you." she pleaded with him.

Chuck pulled away from her. "Prue, I love you with all of my heart but I'm going down to the basement to work over the training dummy. I feel the need to kill something right now." he leveled with her.

Prue reached up to kiss him. "I understand and I love you too just go do what you have to." She replied letting him trudge off to the basement alone. She shared a look with her two cousins. A look that had gotten them all in trouble before, they were about to do something that might not pan out all that well.

"You guys ok in here? We need to go in the living room and check on everyone." Paige asked.

"We're fine mom." Hank assured her he was standing bare-chested with his arms folded. The sisters and Henry seemed to take that at face value and they walked out of the room.

Chris made sure they were out of earshot before he spoke. "How soon are we going after those fuckers?" he asked ice in his voice.

"Right now." Prue said clenching her jaw.

"Does anyone know what Mel's plan was when she was going to go after them?" Hank asked pulling his shirt over his head. He was still sore but they had work to do.

Bianca had been the only one there that day so she answered. "She was going to use a type of mace potion that she made up. I say we use that plus the manticore vanquishing potion. I know we can take them."

"Chuck can't know about this I don't want him going." Prue said stubbornly.

Chris nodded in agreement. "That isn't even an issue. We'll go up to the attic and get the potions and take off. That is after we scry for them."

"Sounds like a plan let's do this." Hank said with conviction. No one threatened his friends and family and got away with it.

* * *

Carl shimmered into his make shift office muttering to himself. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that there was someone else in the room.

"I would ask how things went but from the way you're carrying on I can tell that they didn't go well at all." A female voice said causing Carl to turn and scowl at her.

"Vanessa I can't count the number of times I've asked you not to sneak up on me." Carl said in resignation more than anything.

Vanessa put a pout on her face. "I know that you can't stay mad at me dad so I don't know why you even try." She obviously had the man wrapped around her little finger.

Carl sighed. " I don't know why I try either. It is futile to even think I can stay mad at you," he admitted.

"So how poorly did things go?" Vanessa asked her father.

Carl slumped down in his chair and put his head in his hands. "It's worse than we thought your son apparently decided to marry a witch. And he is so corrupted by the power of good that it isn't funny." He informed her.

Vanessa's dark brown eyes clouded over with rage. "You have got to be kidding me. I knew Derek was bad for him but I had no clue how bad until just now. I can't believe he allowed my son to fall in love with a witch. Of all the magical beings in the world he could have fell for it just had to be a witch." She raved.

"Dear try to calm down. I don't like this one little bit either. But you being so up tight will not help us keep sight of our goals. You were brought back from the wasteland for a reason." Carl tried to calm his daughter.

Vanessa threw her hands up in the air. "I know that dad but it doesn't make all of this any easier to take. My son is married to the enemy it is going to be so much harder to get him on our side now."

"We'll think of a way to sway him it is not as hard as you are making it out to be. Even someone with so much good in them has to have a little bit of a dark side. And if not there are always other means that we can use to sway him to our side." Carl replied thoughtfully.

Vanessa grinned evilly. "Of course you mean we should use his witch against him." She stated but it was more of a question.

"I can't think of a better way to get him to do what we want him to do than to use her as leverage. Trust me as sickening as it is he loves her and would do anything for her. I could tell just by seeing the way he pulled her closer when I shimmered in the room." Carl informed her.

"You are probably the smartest demon in the whole entire world dad. Now the question is how do we use this to our advantage?" Vanessa asked she appeared to be mauling it over.

"Oh, from what I saw of his witch we won't have to do anything she will come to us." Carl replied laughing that evil laugh that demons were so well known for.

* * *

"Oh, look the underworld hasn't changed since we were here five minutes ago." Prue spit out sarcastically as they wandered around the sprawling maze otherwise known as the underworld.

"Prue don't complain this was your idea." Chris reminded her like she was a backwards child.

Prue shot him an icy glare "Of course this was my idea I can't just let demons be after my husband. I really like him and I much rather that he didn't have to look over his shoulder all the time."

"You won't have to worry about that much longer because we're about to take care of that." Bianca assured her she knew that she would feel the same way if demons were after Henry. Well demons were always after Henry but that didn't specifically want him they were targeting him because he was a Halliwell and he was part of the thirteen.

Henry had a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't like the timing of this whole thing. I mean the manticores have had years to come after Chuck. Why wait until now? They had a better chance of him joining them when he was younger. Not that he would have done it then either. But there is just something about all of this that leaves a bad taste in my mouth." He mused he didn't care if anyone was listening to him or not. He was just thinking out loud to make himself feel better.

Chris looked at his little cousin he did have a very good point. "Alright, what are you thinking Hank? I know that you have some twisted theory working in that head of yours." He asked knowing that this was more than likely going in a direction that he wouldn't like.

"Well, it's just that I'm thinking Greg must have had something to do with all of this. It makes perfect sense. Chuck was for all intensive purposes off the manticore radar something or someone had to bring him to their attention and I'm thinking that someone is the same someone who would benefit from breaking our group up. And what I really don't like is now they have the perfect leverage to use against him." Henry explained himself.

"What do you mean they have leverage Hank?" Prue asked her cousin not quite sure what he was getting at.

"What he means is before they had almost nothing they could use to sway Chuck to their side and so they left him alone. Now on the other hand they have you that they can use against him. You're the perfect leverage Prue, he would do anything for you even if that meant turning to the dark side." Bianca put the matter in simple terms for the young half cupid. Prue wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination she just had her Phoebe moments from time to time.

Prue's eyes lit up with understanding. "So basically what you're saying is, Chuck and I were both safer before we got married?" she asked just to be sure she was getting the point.

"Right, now you're getting it. Sure there is no way that he would have turned his back on you before but you're his wife now Prue, he will stop at nothing to make sure that you're safe." Chris smiled at her happy that she got it.

"And I basically just played right into their hands by insisting that we come down here." Prue sighed in resignation. She couldn't even protect her husband because it fit too well into what demons wanted her to do.

Henry walked over to his cousin and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Ladybug, Chris and I would never let anyone do anything to hurt you. Even though we do think about selling you to the circus from time to time." He assured her before pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

Bianca looked around warily. "It's too quiet down here and I don't like that. I mean we're really close to the manticore lair right now and there should be all kind of activity but there isn't. You guys keep a sharp eye out." She ordered. No sooner had the words left her mouth than a blinding flash of light came out of nowhere before the world went dark.

* * *

"So how did demon hunting go?" Piper asked she had all the groups that were back assembled in the living room to see what kind of shape they were in.

"Our list is done, I'm fairly sure that we got the hardest list of demons but it's done." Mel answered her mother's question.

"We're finished too, and just let me say that I now know why I was stuck with Carly." Chase reported.

"Hey, I wasn't as bad as you're trying to make me out to be." Carly protested.

Huck snorted and rolled his eyes. "He isn't just talking about you he was talking about you and your demon spawn together. That was almost as bad as letting you and Val be in the same group."

"Penny tell your boyfriend if he knows what's good for him he won't mess with me." Carly addressed Penny but she was glaring at Huck.

"Carly just chill out that right there is what Huck and Chase are talking about. You didn't shut up the whole time we were down there. It's a wonder we didn't get our asses handed to us by a demon." Billy agreed with Huck and Chase.

"See what you started Puck?" Penny asked her boyfriend laying her head in his lap.

"Well I was just telling the truth it's not my fault that she couldn't handle it." Huck said shrugging.

"Sometimes it is better to just not say anything at all Huck. Carly and Val can turn anything into a debate." Emily pointed out to him.

"Aunt Em, you're just as bad as mom and Aunt Val I don't know how you can act like you aren't." Jamie defended her mother and her favorite aunt.

RJ sighed and shook his head. "Here we go again, and then she calls me a momma's boy. But really she is so much worse about her mother than I am about mine. I don't understand it but then again I don't pretend to either." He rambled on to himself.

"So ignoring that outburst, I would say that things went fairly well. None of the demons had any clue that we were coming and they didn't know what hit them." Ricky explained. Of course leave it to Mel's group to be the ones who were on task.

"They really didn't put up much of a fight but I'm not going to complain about that." Patty agreed.

Val raised her hand sheepishly. "Well I have something to complain about never again do I want to go demon hunting with the nerd herd. They aren't any fun, all they do is plan and talk about the best way to take out a demon."

"Val that is known as being prepared now I'm sure that is a novel concept to you but it's generally what people do so they don't get their asses handed to them and they aren't thrown by surprises. But that is just generally speaking though." Hailey informed her with a smug smirk.

Val made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes. "There is no longer any hope for that girl she sounds more and more like Mel everyday. I just can't take it, I'm done with her." She sighed dramatically.

Piper just shook her head at them. "That sounds good, great job guys." She acknowledged them before she turned to her oldest sister. "Prue how did things go on your end?" she asked.

"Everything went fine we had no major problems at all. Unless you count Lyn having the navigational skills of a blind ass bat a problem." Prue replied.

"We got turned around once and it's Frank's fault anyway I was only following the directions that he gave me." Lyn defended herself.

"That's why we typically don't follow directions from Frank, they tend to get us in trouble." Eva pointed out.

"Speaking of Frank, where is he with my boyfriend?" Nicole asked.

"I would worry less about Cole being with Frank and more about Billie being with those two." Prue corrected her.

"That's true, I still can't believe Piper let her go with them. Frank is barely responsible enough to take care of his dog, it really isn't a good idea to put him in charge of people." Lyn joked.

"He did just fine raising us mom." Oriana took up for her father.

"That's because he loves being a dad, he can be trusted with you kids just fine. It's other people that I worry about being around him." Lyn replied.

"Seriously though where are Frank and Cole?" Nicole asked again.

At that moment the two men in question shimmered in with Billie in between them and Mickey.

"Oh, this is just great not only do we have to deal with Frank but we have to put up with Mickey too." Coop said in disbelief.

"Coop don't even start with me right now. I think that Cole and Frank have made some sort of unholy alliance. It was like demon hunting with two Franks it wasn't fun at all. Billie and I had to tune them out; it was like my younger daughter and Chase put together. In other words not a good thing at all." Mickey said by way of greeting.

"Mickey is right it was very unpleasant it actually reminded me of when B and Chris get going. Those two had to analyze everything about what we did and neither one of them ever stick to a plan. Finally Mickey and I took half of the list and let them have their fun while we took care business." Billie commented.

"What about the rest of you kids?" Phoebe asked.

Wyatt gave his aunt two thumbs up. "We took care of it we had a huge ass list but it's done."

"Yeah it's all under control, we finished our list too." Rachel answered for her group.

Paige's eyes fell on her only brother and she saw that he had a bandage over his right eye. "Parker what happened to you?" she asked.

Parker gingerly brought his hand up and touched his cut. "I got a little too close to a set of talons and I paid for it the hard way. But I'm fine it's just a little cut, nothing to worry about." He assured his sisters.

"Take the band-aid off and let me heal it for you." Wyatt more or less ordered him.

Parker ripped the band-aid off and winced because he had taken a little bit of his eyebrow with it. "That one kind of hurt." He groaned. He didn't understand how women waxed their legs if that hurt that bad.

Troy chuckled at what Parker was thinking. "Parks, I wax my chest it doesn't hurt as bad as you're acting like."

Chord craned his head to stare at his nephew. "Dude you wax your chest?" he asked him sounding more than a tad bit amused.

"I have to wax my chest otherwise I look like a grizzly bear. It's my damn Shane genes, as much as I hate to compare myself to that bastard I got it from Tim." Troy replied reasonably.

"And I personally would rather if he didn't have all that body hair it isn't that nice to look at. I much rather see his muscles." Val chimed in on the matter.

Wyatt did a mental inventory of who was in the room. "Mom, have you heard from Chris and Hen? They were supposed to be back right now."

"Yeah, we ran into a little problem with that. Uhm, we were tracking a demon and it led us to a dead end, a bunch of darklighters, and your brother, your cousins, Chuck, and B." Piper explained to him.

"So where are they now?" Wyatt asked.

"I have no idea where the four badasses are but Chuck is in the basement blowing off steam. Carl showed up and he wasn't happy about it." Paige answered her nephew.

"Chuck get in the living room and bring your good for nothing wife with you." Wyatt called out to his best friend.

Chuck came in the room a moment later but he was alone. "What are you yelling like that for Wy?" he asked sounding a little bit miffed. He still wasn't in the best mood in the entire world.

"Forgive the hell out of me for wanting to make sure that you're still alive. Mom told me about the darklighters. And I know my little brother and he has no regard for his own safety I needed to know that he didn't manage to get you killed." Wyatt explained.

Chuck took that in stride he hadn't meant to be so crabby with Wyatt he was just worried about a lot of things. "Has anyone seen my wife?" he asked he needed to hold Prue in his arms so that he would know everything was going to be ok.

"No, sweetie we left her in the kitchen if she wasn't there then there is no telling where she got off to with those boys." Phoebe answered giving him a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about they are probably at magic school or something doing research. You know that particular group of people they get a little crazy when they can't find the demon they're looking for." Derek assured him or at least he tried his best to.

"Where do we stand with everything then Wy?" Chuck asked his friend.

"With the exception of you guys we're good as gold. So I guess we'll wait for them to come back and then we'll go from there." Wyatt mused.

Liz rolled her eyes. "You know those four they might not be back until this time tomorrow you know how they get carried away."

"Hey, at least it's just the four of them lost in their craziness right now. Normally they drag the rest of us down with them." Roman was thankful that they didn't have to put up with them at the moment.

"I honestly don't know how to act without someone yelling at us to stay focused. And I have to admit I like it." Lilly said she loved Bianca but the girl could get on her nerves.

Jake laughed at that. "Honey don't start anything with B she could kick your ass without breaking a sweat." He said kissing her.

"Those two are seriously enough to make a person sick sometimes. We don't have to deal with Prue and Chuck right now so they had to start." Calleigh groaned rolling her eyes.

"You and Parker aren't much better don't make me remind you what you two were doing last night." Jake taunted her.

"Hey now we weren't that bad. Did you not see Oriana and Chord?" Parker asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't drag me into this war I didn't do anything." Oriana said defensively.

"Nicole how much do you like Chord?" Frank asked her conversationally.

Nicole shook her head. "Well given the fact that he is basically my third born child I think I like him a lot." She answered.

"So I can't kill him?" Frank asked his voice almost a whine.

"Come on Uncle Frank, why would you want to kill me?" Chord asked giving him a charming smile.

Frank just glared at him. "I don't know it may have something to do with the fact that you and my daughter were sucking face last night." He replied his tone held a little bit of ice in it.

"Daddy I'm a big girl we've talked about this. Plus I don't see you doing things like this to B." Oriana pointed out patiently. Her father was basically a small child in the body of a grown man. If she kept that in mind it wasn't that hard to deal with him.

"That would be because Uncle Frank isn't entirely stupid. B's boyfriend is a six foot one, one hundred and ninety pound gorilla who could kick his ass like it was nothing." Rachel pointed out to her cousin.

"I don't recall him being that calm when I married Hen." Oriana replied.

"No one was that calm when you two decided to get married. And by the way if you don't want your sister to flip out don't mention that in front of her. She is kinda possessive when it comes to her boyfriend." Liz advised her.

"She can have him, he was hers to begin with. Trust me I've been married to him and it's not something that I want to relive. He actually left the bedroom one night because he said I was making him too hot to sleep." Oriana sounded offended by that.

"O, you freeze so you insist on burning everyone else up." Henry mentioned like she should have thought of that.

Jake just shook his head. "I don't know about anyone else but I'm going to take a breather and get something to eat before they get back and decide to drag us all along on another of their quests." He announced and he didn't wait to see if anyone else was interested in joining him before he stalked off to the kitchen.

* * *

Chris's head was pounding horribly if it was possible it hurt worse than it normally did and that was saying something. He hadn't had that many headache free days since he started getting his flashbacks. Very slowly he opened his eyes but he couldn't see anything but darkness. After a moment his eyes adjusted to the light or lack there of and he could see that they were in a cavern in the underworld. When he tried to move his arms he groaned because he found that he couldn't. Upon closer inspection he found the reason was because he was chained to a wall. "Oh, joy this again if one of us wasn't always getting chained to something I wouldn't know how to act." He bit out sarcastically.

"Chrissy I love you but state the obvious a little less loudly. I have a killer headache right now and you're not helping matters any. Plus as you so aptly pointed out I happen to be chained to a wall. So forgive me if I'm not in the mood to hear you bitch about it." Prue retorted. She was one to talk about someone else bitching and moaning when that was all she ever did.

Henry grunted in pain. "This is not going to be good for my shoulder at all. I can't believe we walked right into a trap. And what makes it worse is I'm pretty sure we have sense enough to know that it was a trap." He raved.

"Hank, let's focus less on what we should have known and more on what we should do to get the fuck out of here." Bianca suggested logically.

"I feel duty bound to tell you that the four of you aren't going anywhere anytime soon. So if I were you I would hold off on the planning." Carl stepped into view and gave them an evil grin.

Prue saw red and she struggled against her bonds. "I swear to God if you know what's good for you, you will let us go. My husband isn't stupid when he figures out that I'm missing he'll kill you." she spat out at him hatefully.

"Prue now is not the time for you to piss off the demon." Chris cautioned her. They could find a way out of this if she kept her cool.

"See I thought that through already and I have taken care of it because he is never going to know that you're missing." Carly informed her. "Vanessa dear come here a moment." He called to his daughter.

"Yes father," Vanessa said as she appeared by his.

"Oh, I just thought that you would like to meet your daughter-in-law. That's all my dear." Carl replied with a sick twisted smile.

Prue's eyes narrowed as she gazed upon the thing that had given birth to her husband. With the exception of the eyes Chuck looked just like Derek. But staring back at her at that moment were her husband's brown eyes there was no denying that. "That's funny because I left my mother-in-law at home."

"So you're the witch that my son fell for." Vanessa said with a strong hint of disdain in her voice.

"He's not your son. I have news for you he doesn't want anything to do with you. So it would be very wise for you to leave him alone. Besides that I was under the impression that my mom and aunts sent you to the wasteland." Prue got in a dig one that she could tell stung from the look on the demon's face. _"Ladybug, cool it. Now is not the time. We'll figure out a way out of here and then we'll kill them." _Henry mentally urged his cousin. But it did no good she was pissed.

"They did but I have my ways out of everything even the waste land. I can't believe that my own son would fall in love with the daughter of the witch who killed me. Shit, it was bad enough that Derek raised him." Vanessa mused like it was no big deal.

"Don't you say one word about my father-in-law he is a good man. He had sense enough to get Chuck away from all of this." Prue wasn't going to let this demon make anything on her. She didn't want her anywhere near Chuck it would kill him.

"Dear I know that it's tempting to toy with them but right now you really have things you need to be doing." Carl reminded his daughter gently.

"Yes father, I almost forgot this is going to be so much fun." Vanessa smirked before shimmering out.

"So what's your angle? All demons have one reason or the other for taking us. Something tells me that you're not any different." Henry asked he needed to gauge how dangerous this situation was.

"I just want to see my grandson home where he belongs that's all nothing more nothing less." Carl said innocently enough.

Bianca cocked her eyebrow at him. "But you could have done that weeks ago. You had to have a reason to wait until now. You must be taking orders from someone."

"I assure you that I don't know what you're talking about. This is an idea of my own making. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do." Carl replied hotly. He didn't like her thinking that he had someone pulling his strings.

Chris was thinking that his friend was on the right track. The thought that Greg most likely had something to do with this popped into his head. It wouldn't have been the first time that he out sourced his work to someone else. But then it occurred to him that this could be a distraction for something else. It was entirely possible that Carl was being used as a ploy. "Right keep telling yourself that. It makes the sting of being used dull." He saw the demon stiffen at his comment and he knew that he was on the right track.

"All you witches are the same you think you know everything that going on. But let me tell you something I'm not the only one who wants you out of the way. You should be thankful that I'm the one who caught you. I will kill you far more humanely than any of the other demons who want you would have." Carl informed them.

Prue laughed at him derisively. "You're not going to kill me you need me to get to Chuck. If anything happens to me he'll kill you without a second thought."

"Oh, I would never dream of killing you I'm saving that honor for my grandson. Once he turns he will have no qualms about killing you." Carl smiled evilly.

Prue rolled her eyes. "I forget that you demons don't have the capacity to love. But love is a very powerful thing. You're kidding yourself if you think for one minute that he is capable of doing anything to hurt me. He can't even argue with me."

"You witches and love it will be your downfall one of these days." Carl commented rolling his eyes.

Prue smirked at him when it occurred to her that he didn't have the full story. "I'm not just a witch, I'm also half cupid. So I know way more about love than you ever will."

Carl's face fell at that announcement. "This is far worse than I thought then. But no matter my plans will still go ahead. Only my grandson would fall in love with a cupid. You people are the most infuriating race of magical beings that I have ever met."

Prue smiled wider. "So I've been told. But good luck with your plans there is no way you're ever going to make my husband let go of his humanity it's too strong."

"Oh, but I'm not you are the one whose going to do that. I told you I've thought of everything. And I fairly sure that you'll be more apt to help me if I torture one of your friends here for a little while." Carl said conversationally then without warning he hit Henry with an energy ball.

Henry just gritted his teeth he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of crying out. "Is that all you got fucker?" he asked defiantly once the pain had dulled to a low ebb.

"I can do far worse than this don't test me witch." Carl sneered before unloading on him again.

* * *

Chuck was by himself in the kitchen when someone who looked like Prue walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked back at her and smiled. "Hi, baby where you been?" he asked.

Vanessa gave her son a big smile. "Oh, I've been around you know those boys and how they get."

Chuck nodded his head he did indeed know how Chris and Henry got when they thought they were onto something. "I know and it doesn't help when you throw B in the mix." He agreed.

"Did you miss me?" Vanessa asked.

"I always miss you when you're not right here with me." Chuck replied turning his head to kiss her. He couldn't help but think that something was off with the way she kissed him but he didn't mention it. Instead he grabbed her by the hand and drug her into the living room. "Hey guys, look who I found." He announced.

"Ladybug where have you been? And where the hell are the boys and B?" Phoebe demanded of the woman she thought was her daughter.

"I was just busy, and they had things to take care of they said they would be back later. They said something about they were just going to go hang around." Vanessa laughed silently at her own wit.

"Prue what exactly did they say?" Wyatt asked he didn't put anything past those three when they got together.

"Just what I said they had things to take care." Vanessa didn't have the skill that Prue had when it came to dealing with Wyatt and that was showing big time.

"And you just stayed behind?" Jake asked. He knew his sister pretty well and he knew that she wouldn't willingly sit out a demon hunt. The only reason she would stay behind would be to create an alibi for the other three.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like going." Vanessa informed him. That was a bad move on her part, despite the fact that all she did was bitch, moan, and whine while hunting demons, Prue still loved demon hunting.

Alarm bells went off in Chuck's head. Never before had he heard his wife say that she didn't feel like going to hunt demons. Which was without a doubt what the other three were doing right at the moment. Then his mind drifted back to the kiss and how he thought it was off. "Leave my wife alone guys she just decided to use her good sense and sit this one out." He defended before pulling her into a long passionate kiss. "You know what I really hate?" he asked.

"No, what do you really hate?" Vanessa asked before he pulled her into another kiss.

Chuck put his arm behind his back. "I really, really hate demons." He replied pulling her back by her hair. He brought his hand from behind his back with an energy ball formed. "Look bitch, I don't know who you are but I know that you're not my wife. I know how my wife kisses and trust me when I say you've got nothing on her." He spat out pushing her away from.

"Now, is that anyway for you to talk to your mother?" Vanessa asked him morphing back into herself.

Derek saw red and stood up to his full height. "Vanessa," he growled out.

"Aw, Derek I'm touched you do remember me. I wish you would have remembered me when you let our son marry a witch." Vanessa shot at him.

Eva was enraged she didn't want anyone messing with her son. "I don't know who you think you are but I'm his mother not you."

Chuck went and stood in front of her. "Mom, don't I would have to kill her if she hurt you."

Vanessa shook her head sadly. "Of course you just had to corrupt him Derek. He has such promise. He will be the ruler of the manticores even if you choose to stand in the way."

Jake had a fireball in the palm of his hand. "I think you better tell me where my sister is before I get trigger happy, bitch." He seethed. No one messed with his big sister. Even if they fought like cats and dogs they still looked out for each other.

"If you do that then you'll never find out what I know. As a matter of fact if I don't make it back alive your sister is as good as dead." Vanessa sneered at him.

"If you so much as touch one hair on my wife's head I swear to you I will make the way the Charmed Ones vanquished you seem like a walk in the park. Don't fucking test me. You better tell me where the fuck my wife is right now." Chuck threatened.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun. Besides that you can do so much better than her. Hell, I would have even settled for you marrying a Phoenix as long as it wasn't one of the Hoyts we all know how morally upstanding they are. It's sick really." Vanessa replied conversationally.

Now Frank was up in arms. "If you didn't have my niece I would kill you on principle. I know a thing or two about torture and trust me you don't want any fucking part of that." He raged.

"If you're this touchy now I wonder what you'll do when I tell you that I have your daughter." Vanessa mused.

Frank felt his heart constrict he hadn't been this panic-stricken since the night that Oriana died. He had been so afraid that he was going to lose Bianca that night too. Hell he did end up losing her, it had only been recently that he got his Frank Jr. back. "B," he said his voice barely above a whisper. "If you hurt her I will have every Phoenix after your ass and that is a promise you can take to the fucking bank."

"What did you do to my little brother?" Wyatt demanded through gritted teeth. A fire of rage burned behind his blue eyes.

"Nothing, nothing yet anyway. I can't make any promises when it comes to the other one though. I think my father saw him as a nice source of target practice." Vanessa informed him.

Henry snorted he was worried about his son now but he knew how strong he was. "Good luck with that. The boy is stubborn as hell. Nothing you can do will break him. Just remember that. So if you're looking for an easy target you picked the wrong Halliwell to fuck with." Actually he knew there was only one thing that could break him and that was if they did something to Bianca. But they obviously weren't smart enough to figure that out. He prayed that they stayed in the dark about that. He knew they were going to have to work quickly if they wanted to save those four.

"I want my wife back and I mean I want her back now." Chuck ordered he was shaking in rage.

"Oh, I'll give her back to you but not now. If you want her back you'll come find me and you'll give me the answer that I want about joining me." Vanessa told him before she shimmered out.

Piper set her jaw in a tight line and she willed her powers down. She could feel herself losing her temper and that was never good at all. "As soon as we figure out a way to rescue those four I'm going to kill them."

As if they didn't have enough going on at that moment Grams teleported in. "Well it looks like you guys could use my help." She said.

"Mother, now is not the time." Patty told her.

Prue rolled her eyes and sighed. "Unfortunately mom she's right, we do need her help." It pained her to say that because she was still mad at her.

"No we don't me and the boys have this in the bag. We'll go after them." Paige volunteered. These were her parents they were talking about if something happened to either one of them she was fucked.

"No way it's too dangerous for you guys to go alone." Leo disputed.

"Well we have to do something we can't just sit here." Paige retorted as she shot her grandfather a look.

* * *

Greg had hightailed it to the bathroom after Vanessa shimmered out. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that it had Gideon written all over it. He splashed cold water on his face and took a deep breath. "This is one fucking fine mess that you've got yourself into Greg my boy. There is no telling what Gideon did this time or what he hopes to gain from doing it." He said to himself.

"My liege I only did what I thought was best." Gideon said as his face appeared to him in the mirror.

Greg's blue eyes blazed with fury. "Gideon what the fuck did you do?" he demanded. He didn't like being left out of the planning process.

"I was just taking a page out of your uncle's playbook. You need the half manticore on your side if you hope to hold onto the throne. I'm trying to help you with that." Gideon replied.

"No, Gideon I know you too well to believe that. You're up to something." Greg accused him without knowing how right on the money he was.

"I think you've been around the witches too long my liege you're starting to think like them." Gideon replied.

That's when Greg knew what he was up to. He felt an urge that could only be described as panic shoot through his body. He hadn't been as discreet as he had hoped earlier when that little bit of his humanity came out. "Phil," he said knowing exactly what Gideon was up to.

"You're getting weak my liege I saw a little bit of humanity in you earlier. This is for your own good. Plus the child will greatly add to our strength." Gideon went on like it was nothing.

"I will deal with you later." Greg growled at him as he quickly made his way out of the bathroom almost knocking Parker over in the process.

He rushed into the nursery only to find a demon in there standing over his baby brother. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded powering up a fireball.

"Gideon ordered it." The demon replied not bothering to turn away from Phil.

"Well I'm ordering you to stop." Greg said in a voice that left no room for debate.

"Sorry I can't do that. This is for your own good." The demon told him.

Parker came rushing in the room at that moment. He froze when he saw the demon standing over his nephew and the fireball in Greg's hand. "What the fuck is going on in here?" he asked.

"Parker there's a demon trying to get Phil." Greg sounded as panicked as he could muster. And the truth was that was what he was really feeling.

Parker used his telekinesis to throw the demon into the wall and then he froze him. "Wyatt, Jake get up here now I'm not playing around." He called out to his nephews.

Wyatt and Jake both came bounding into the room a moment later they weren't taking any chances. "What?" Wyatt asked his protective streak coming out even worse.

Parker pointed at the demon frozen on the floor. "Demon, he tried to get Phil. Greg walked in and stopped him." He reported.

Jake instantly went to his baby brother who let out a loud wail as he scooped him up in his arms. "It's ok buddy Jakie's got you," he cooed at him and then he turned to his older cousin. "Wy do something about the demon."

"Gladly," Wyatt replied as he sent an energy blast at the demon killing it instantly.

Now that the danger was gone Parker looked at Greg. "I thought you didn't have any offensive powers?" he asked looking at the fireball.

Greg absent-mindedly put the fireball out. "I guess my powers are advancing." He replied sheepishly.

Jake glared at him. He knew that piece of shit was lying but he couldn't call him on it. He didn't put him past setting something like this up so he would look good. "I'm going to take Phil down to mom and dad. Wy you stay here and watch the other little ones while I get him taken care of."

"Coop you know that they won't leave my sight." Wyatt swore to him.

"I know they won't big guy. I'll be right back." Jake promised. "It's alright I know the demon scared you Phil but I've got you. I promised I would never let anything bad happen to you and I meant it." He tired to sooth his baby brother.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Jake what are you doing with Phil?" Phoebe asked her oldest son when he walked into the living room.

"Mom there was a demon in the nursery. Don't worry Wyatt is up there now watching them but I think it might be for the best if we brought them all down here where we can keep an eye on them." Jake suggested. He had just gotten the hell scared out of him. He was reluctant to let his baby brother go but he did so when his mom took him from his arms.

"Hi, big boy mommy is sorry. I should have known better than to leave you unattended like that." Phoebe said as she held him close to quiet his crying.

Coop wrapped his arms around her and kissed Phil on the head. "He's fine Pheebs just a little shaken up that's all." He assured her when he himself was terrified.

"I'm scared Jacob, and I mean really and truly scared. Going after the older kids is one thing. But these guys are sweet and innocent. And I don't understand why Phil? I mean he's not as powerful as Piper and Paige's and kids." Phoebe admitted fighting back tears. It was bad enough that her oldest baby was in trouble. She had even resorted to calling Coop by his middle name only.

"Everything is going to be ok Phoebe I promise." Coop swore pulling her closer to him.

"Leo, I'm going to go up and get Jackie." Piper announced. There was no way she was letting him out of her sight again. It was bad enough that his big brothers always managed to find a way to get in trouble. She didn't need to be worried about him too.

"Don't worry about it, I've got Al." Henry said before his wife could open her mouth and he orbed up there because he was in too much of a hurry to use the stairs.

"Dirty rotten little cheater he at least could have asked me if I wanted a ride before he orbed off." Derek muttered.

"I'll go get them dad, I need something to do to take my mind off things." Chuck replied as he headed towards the stairs.

"Chuck if you could ask Wyatt to bring down Allie and Joey that would be very helpful." Prue called to him.

"You've got it Aunt Prue." Chuck called back.

"Derek how worried should we be about him?" Eva asked her husband.

Derek shrugged he didn't know what to do about Chuck. "I honestly don't know Eva, Prue is the one who keeps him grounded. Without her here right now there is no telling what he might do. And honestly I'm terrified of what he will do if it means keeping her safe. I know that I raised him to be a good man but all else goes out the window when the heart gets involved. I like to think that he won't do anything stupid but if I were in his shoes I know that I would be tempted. That kid is a lot like me so I think I should be a little worried." He replied.

"I can talk to him if you think it will help. I know that Ladybug wouldn't want him to compromise himself for her. But it's a matter of getting him to see that. He is just like every other man in this family he's going to be beating himself up about this." Coop offered.

"I don't know how much good it would do but you could try. I really don't want him to do something that he is going to regret." Eva said in reply after giving it some thought.

"I know trust me I know. Demons are a pain in the ass but it's just something that we have to deal with." Chuck cooed at his baby brother and baby sister as he came back into the living room.

"Chuck what are you telling them?" Eva asked her oldest son.

Chuck gave her a charming smile. "I'm telling them that the only demons that they can trust are me and Coop. that's the only thing that they really need to know." He replied.

"Chuck are you ok?" Coop asked his son-in-law.

"Yeah I'll be fine Uncle Coop, just as soon as I get my wife back." Chuck replied a little tensely.

"Just as long as you realize that there was nothing you could have done to stop Prue's stubborn ass. This isn't your fault she knew what she was doing." Coop leveled with him the last thing that they needed at the moment was Chuck on a self-loathing trip because Prue was in danger.

"Yeah I got it Uncle Coop." Chuck mumbled because he just wasn't feeling it. Deep down he knew that there was more he could have done to keep his wife safe.

"Aunt Prue I'm thinking that it would be a wise move for you to get your children from my fiancé. I love him but I don't trust him to watch himself much less little people." Liz teased when Wyatt came in the room with a baby in each arm.

"Now Lizzie that wasn't even nice. And here you are always bugging me because you want one of our own." Wyatt pouted. That got a laugh out of everyone. He sighed as he handed the infants over to his aunts. Things had just gotten really personal. It was one thing when demons went after them but this was a whole other matter.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave it to Carl to pick now to show up and he is seriously lucky that Chuck didn't kill him. I don't know who brought Vanessa back from the waste land but something tells me that they are going to pay dearly. Chuck seems to be taking this all better than anyone thought he would though. Leave it to the younger power of three and Bianca to go out and get their asses captured. Carl and Vanessa both better seriously watch out with Prue she will kill them slowly for messing with her husband. As much as I hate to say it I think Greg is growing on me and it looks like he is gaining some humanity. When he first joined his family he wouldn't have thought twice about letting Gideon do something to Phil. It actually looks like there might be just a little shred of hope for him. Jamie couldn't be anymore like Carly if she tried and that is one scary thought. Frank and Cole together can only equal trouble something tells me Piper created a monster by letting those two go to the underworld together. I'm honestly surprised that Chuck hasn't gone over the deep end with them having Prue but only time will tell how poorly he's going to react it hasn't really had time to sink in yet. On the plus side Parker just might be onto Greg now he was standing right outside the bathroom door. Wyatt saw him with the fireball in his hand but he will probably buy the story about his powers advancing, you have to love the big teddy bear but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Until next time please review.


	7. Love And War

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Love And War

Chuck sat at the kitchen table absent-mindedly twirling his wedding band around his finger. He was a complete and utter failure as a husband there were no two ways about it. He had one job and that was keeping his wife safe and he couldn't even do that properly. He didn't know what he was going to do. On one hand he couldn't just let her rot away in the underworld. But on the other hand he couldn't join forces with evil either.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked up only to come face to face with his mother-in-law. "What do want Aunt Phoebe? If I were you I wouldn't be talking to me right now." he asked. His words came out more harshly than he had intended for them to.

Phoebe gave him a smile. "Chuck I don't blame you. There is one thing that you need to realize right now; there was nothing that you could have done to keep Prue here. Once she got it in her mind that she was going to go after those demons there was nothing that you could have said to change her mind. She is very stubborn and she is capable of taking care of herself. She isn't going to listen to reason if she thinks she's right." She explained to him.

"But I'm her husband I should have known that she would do something like this. I should have never just up and left the room the way I did. I might have been able to talk her out of this insanity. The only thing I have to do is keep her safe and I didn't do a very good job of that. I'm a terrible husband." Chuck argued looking down at the floor.

"Oh, no baby you're not a terrible husband you're a good husband. She loves you with all of her heart or she wouldn't have done this for you. I mean sure she didn't have to go off half cocked. But she sees it as her job to protect you just like you think it's your job to protect her." Phoebe reasoned with him. He wouldn't be any good to anyone if he was going to sit around and mope.

Chuck ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Deep down I know that, but the feelings that I'm having on the surface right now are telling me that there was something more that I could have done."

"Chuck listen to what the rational part of your brain is telling you. That's the only way you're going to get her back. Because you know as well as I do that she would kill you if you even thought about giving into them." Phoebe knew that he would never do that but she also knew that the feeling of desperation made you do stupid things.

Chuck had to laugh a little at that. "Aunt Phoebe, Prue wouldn't just kill me she would torture me first. But I would never do that, as tempting as it is, I have to find another way. And I will find a way to save my wife. When we took those vows part of the promise that I made was to keep her safe."

"I know that Chuck and I know that you'll bring my baby back." Phoebe said with confidence. She knew that if anyone could get Prue back it would be Chuck.

* * *

"If you ask me it's very simple we go in with guns blazing and we get them back." Paige offered as a solution to the problem they were having at the moment. These were her parents they were talking about here she had to do something to help them.

Grams glared at her in disbelief. "When you say things like that it makes me think that you're a man."

Paige scoffed at her. "Well, we don't have a whole lot of time to be planning. Sometimes the best plan is just to go in there with the big guns and think things up as you go. So right now I'm suggesting that we John Wayne it. I know that it isn't one of the safest things to do but it is one of the only options that we have right now." She argued.

"Paige I don't know that that is such a good idea. We get into a lot of trouble when you decide that we need to John Wayne something." Brady said sounding pensive he knew how her mind worked.

Paige rolled her eyes at her uncle. "Fine, if it makes you feel better I'll use the term cowboy it. But either way we have to do something and we have to do it fast."

"Cowboy it, John Wayne it either way we normally wind up in a world of trouble. I don't think I need to remind you of what happened when you were eighteen and you thought it would be a good idea." Jack advised her.

Grams rolled her eyes. "It's a wonder that you managed to survive to adulthood. That plan is suicidal and the mark of a desperate person."

"Grams I don't know what the fuck you call the situation we're in now if you don't think it's dire. As a matter of fact I would hate to see what your version of a catastrophe is. Now we can either burn precious time arguing and trying to come up with a plan or we can strike while there is still something left to save." Paige retorted narrowing her eyes at the older woman. She wasn't scared of Grams really she didn't have sense enough to be scared of anyone.

"Paige are you giving me lip?" Grams asked her.

"No, I'm just telling you how the hell it is. It's not my fault you take my lack of silence as giving you lip. I was taught not to hold anything back. When you hold back that is when people end up getting hurt." Paige was really just out of control with her mouth not that she cared.

"Now it really sounds like you're giving me lip. I would really like to hear from someone who has something that sounds like an actual plan. Because your idea isn't going to do anything but get someone killed." Grams was actually asking someone else if they had a plan. That was a clear indication that she didn't know what to do.

Paige huffed. "Forget it this is pointless I could stand here and argue until I'm blue in the face and it won't do any good. I can take care of this myself, fuck I can have it done in the time it takes you people to come up with a plan." She ranted as she began to stalk off.

"Paige what are you doing?" Dom asked his fiancé in something that sounded like exasperation.

Paige whirled on her heel to look at him. "I'm going to go save my parents. What does it look like I'm doing Dom? Now you can stay here and ponder what I'm up to this time, try to talk me out of it which we both know won't work, or you can come with me. Just keep in mind only two of the three options will keep me from getting pissed off later and only one option will make me really happy."

"So that means I'm coming with you." Dom went to her and kissed her hand. He knew that there was only one right choice for him to make since that was the choice that put him right by her side.

"This is insanity, Paige take a minute to cool down. You're sick you know that you shouldn't be running after demons right now. And you know damn well that your mom would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to you while you were trying to save her." Piper pointed out logically to her granddaughter.

"Grandma I don't have time to take even a second to cool down. I know what I'm doing; I have survived way worse than a few manticores. I can do this and I need you to trust me on this one. You guys can still come up with a plan but I'm going right now. Jack, Al, Brady if you guys want to come you can but I understand if you want to wait." Paige retorted she didn't have time to waste. She didn't know how she was going to get them all out safe she just knew she was going to do it.

"Of course I'm coming with you Paige. You don't even have to ask that question. Where you go I go, fuck we've been through a lot together I'm not going to turn my back on you now." Alan said confidently.

"I'm in too, nobody knows how to demon hunt like you and the truth be told I've missed you since you've been sick." Brady gave her a charming smile. But there was still the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he got every time that Paige announced that they were going to John Wayne something.

Jack looked over at Jeremiah who was playing with some cars and then he looked at his cousins and his niece. He took a deep breath and then he let it out. "Count me in, I still have a job to do that doesn't change just because my son is here." This expedition was either going to be a success or they were going to wind up in more trouble than they bargained for. But he couldn't let his niece do this alone.

"Jackie, don't worry I'll keep an eye on him son." Leo assured his son. He had caught the look on Jack's face when he glanced at Jeremiah.

"Thanks dad," Jack replied. "So, Paige lead on." He gestured for his niece to show him the way. Her only response was to orb out he and the others quickly followed suit.

"On one hand I'm glad she's gone but on the other hand she's going to get herself killed." Grams mused.

"As much as I hate to say it the girl knows what she's doing. She knows what she's doing better than the older kids do. If they can be gotten back without a plan Paige will be the one to do it." Piper informed her.

Wyatt raised his hand in question at this point. "Uh, mom how do we plan on getting those four back?"

"We don't plan on doing anything, because you are not part of this we. You guys are going to stay here and protect the kids. We as in Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and me are going to go save them." Paige told her nephew.

"I was thinking more along the lines of we would go save them and then we would maybe see if we could find out who is after the kids." Wyatt replied.

Phoebe stared her nephew down. "That is not happening Wyatt Matthew, you guys will stay here and we'll go get them out of trouble. Because we have to yell at them, this stunt was stupid even for them." She sighed. She was really worried about Prue but the minute she knew that she was going to be ok she was going to go ape shit crazy on her.

"I think it would be better if we went after them." Liz suggested to them.

"I'm thinking not so much Liz. You guys will only go out and get into more trouble after you get them out of the trouble they're already in." Prue said and then she took a second to think about how she had worded that sentence. "Did that make sense to anyone else?" she asked.

"I understood you loud and clear on that one sis." Paige replied.

"Good I didn't think that it sounded logical but I'm glad that you understood me." Prue gave her baby sister a smile.

"We're not that bad Aunt Prue, and besides that she's my sister I know that you of all people understand my need to go rescue her." Jake tried to argue their case.

"Cooper Jacob, listen to your Aunt Prue. There is no way you guys are going on this one and that is final." Phoebe put her foot down with her son.

Chuck looked crestfallen at the news. He had to go get his wife back. "But she's my wife I need to go save her." His voice and eyes were pleading.

"Chuck, we all understand that we really do. But this is one of those times when you're going to have to accept that we know how to handle the situation better than you do." Paige told him gently.

"But you guys let Paige go." Troy sounded like he was whining and in all actuality that was what he was doing.

Piper scoffed at that. "We didn't let Paige do anything Paige just went. Besides that you know that the only two people she will halfway listen to are Chris and B. And before any of you try to object I realize that she doesn't really listen to them either. But that is not the point. The point is you're not going period end of discussion."

Parker rubbed the back of his head for a minute. "I sometimes wonder how we always manage to get yelled at. As a matter of fact I'm not even the one who provokes my sisters' tempers and I still get yelled at. Somehow I think that I've done something in a past life to piss people off." He mused.

"Let me tell you a little something about sisters man, it doesn't matter if you're at fault or not they are still going to yell at you." Roman professed solemnly only to get smacked by Lilly.

"Say something like that again and I will make that look like a love tap." Lilly warned him with a deathly serious look on her face.

"And here I thought I was the only guy who got beat up by his big sister." Jake said sounding highly amused.

"No, I don't know how many times I have to tell stories about my crazy sisters to make people understand that I was abused as a child." Chase put in.

"Chase you were not abused I just had to make sure you turned out to be a functioning member of society." Oriana said poking her little brother in the ribs.

"Ok, this is seriously B's worst nightmare. We're supposed to be figuring out a way to get her and her little buddies back and we are seriously off topic." Calleigh sighed she didn't know why she even tried with this group of people.

"Right, and that is what we're going to do right now." Piper said getting serious. "Cole, I want you to go down to the underworld and see if you can find out anything about where they're being kept. Then I want you to come back here and report we'll come up with a plan while you're gone."

"I want to go too." Frank said standing up. He wasn't going to sit idly by while his daughter was in trouble.

"Hell, no not happening, Frank you're a cowboy. I know how your mind works you will decide to go rushing in and that could get them hurt. You're staying here until Cole gets back." Paige was not about to let him put both their children in more danger than they were already in. He knew where his daughter got her instincts.

"So you're going to trust a person whose plan is admittedly to John Wayne the situation over us?" Wyatt asked just to be sure.

"Be a big boy Wy, I promise you that there will be plenty of other demons to go after. But right now we have to go save your brother, your cousins, and certifiably insane Frank Jr." Piper sighed she didn't know when those four were going to grow up and realize that they weren't invincible.

Wyatt went to open his mouth to argue some more but Liz put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Aunt Piper, we'll watch the kids I promise that you won't have to worry about them as long as we are here." Liz swore to her future mother-in-law.

"So what are we going to do about this ladies?" Prue asked her sisters.

"Well gee, we could always John Wayne it." Piper commented dryly.

"Piper, honestly don't be so sarcastic all the time. This is serious, but with a good plan it shouldn't be a problem for much longer." Grams spoke up again.

Paige looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "We could always try to take them by surprise and then take them out with the potion. I know that it isn't the greatest plan in the whole entire world but unless someone can come up with something better that's all I've got at the moment."

"We could always try bargaining with them." Phoebe suggested.

"What do we have as a bargaining chip, Pheebs? I doubt that we have anything that they want." Prue asked her little sister.

"You have me, I mean I'm the one that they want. You could always use me as bait it wouldn't be the first time that that has happened." Chuck offered. He would do anything if it meant getting his wife back safely.

"Charles you are crazy if you think that is even an option we wouldn't risk you that way and you know it." Paige shot him a glare for even thinking such a thing.

"We could use him though." Piper said after a moment.

"Piper no, that is crazy talk we can't put him in danger." Phoebe argued with her sister.

Piper rolled her eyes they never let her finish a thought before they started in. "Just listen to my plan a minute. I didn't say that I was going to let him come with us. I just said that we could use him."

Paige quickly caught on to what her sister was saying. "So basically we do what we did the first time but once we have them lulled into a false sense of security we attack." She nodded her head in understanding.

Piper grinned at her. "Exactly sis, I'm glad that you understand me."

"Those two remind you guys of anyone?" Wyatt asked looking between his mother and aunt.

"Yeah, except those two don't have to talk to know what the other is saying. All they have to do is share a look and all hell breaks loose." Jake reminded him.

"I'm scared to ask but I will, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Henry asked them.

"We're talking about we now know where Chris and Hank get it from. Those two always know what the other one is talking about even when no one else does. And it is plain to see that they got it from Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige." Liz explained to him.

Parker rubbed his hand across his chin. "One thing is bothering me though. Chris and Hank don't go into anything without having a plan. So I have to say that something would have had to gone wrong for them to get captured." He mused more to himself than to anyone else.

"That bothers me too, as anal as those two are it is highly unlikely that they would walk right into a trap. And they had B with them too there is no way they would not have thought something was up." Calleigh agreed with him.

"It's possible that they could have been taken by surprise." Lilly threw out there.

"Lilly, think about who we're talking about for a minute here. They are more observant than we are and that is with everyone distracting them. Sure Prue has been known to whine a lot but still that isn't enough to throw them off. My thinking is that they concluded that it was a trap and still went walking right into it because they couldn't think of anything else." Chord said like he had given it a good deal of thought.

"I hate to say it since it's the goofball saying it but that actually makes a hell of a lot of sense. That is the only way I know that those four people could have wound up in the situation that they are in now." Troy reluctantly agreed with his uncle.

Paige sighed. "Which of course means that they took all the potions and we're going to have to make some more." That was a given they didn't do anything half ass they had taught them that much.

"Of course they did Paige, it's what they do and then they don't bother to restock what they took. Ok, Paige if you help me we can have this potion done in no time then we will be ready when Cole gets back." Piper replied.

"And what are Pheebs and I supposed to do?" Prue asked.

"Check the book if it makes you feel better I guess." Paige suggested.

"Is pacing an option? Because if so I think I'll stick with that." Phoebe asked mildly sarcastic.

"We're gonna get them back Pheebs." Piper assured her baby sister she knew she was acting like that because she was worried.

"If we're going to get them back we should get started on that potion." Paige said trying to hurry her sister along.

"Right, come on let's go." Piper agreed.

* * *

Henry's ravaged body was hanging limply by the chains that were holding him up. Every breath he took hurt and he had blood dripping from a battery of wounds. But he wasn't about to give up or let Carl think that he had won.

"Hank are you ok?" Bianca asked him concerned. Carl had given up on his torture of him at the moment and he had left them unattended so he could do other things.

Henry managed to give her the crooked grin that she loved so much. "I'm fine, trust me I've been through a lot worse than this. If he thinks that he can break me with a little bit of pain then he has another thing coming to him." He replied.

"I still have no idea how the fuck we're going to get out of here and I always have a plan. The next time one of us thinks something is a trap we're going to turn around and get the fuck out of dodge." Chris ranted more to himself than to anyone else.

Prue looked over at her youngest older cousin. "Hank I can always agree to do what they want me to do if you can't take anymore." She offered.

Henry scoffed at her. "No way in hell will I let you do such a thing Prue. I can take a lot of shit, don't worry about me, Ladybug I will be fine." He assured her.

"I really don't want you to get seriously hurt when I can stop it." Prue argued back.

"Prue, I mean it you better not even think about doing that. That would just be giving that bastard what he wants. I'm not willing to let you do that for me. I'm tougher than I look and I know I look pretty badass." Henry retorted calmly.

"He's right Prue, we'll find a way out of this like we always do. But we can't do that if you are giving up on us." Bianca agreed with Henry.

"There is no way that I'm giving up on us I know that we have been in tougher scrapes than this before. But I will admit that the thought is pretty tempting. If you're absolutely sure that you can take it though I won't say anything." Prue went on a mini rant of sorts.

Henry gave her a chuckle. "I'm positive that I'm fine. The only thing pain does is inflame my already horrible temper." He didn't let her see that he was in a great deal of pain. But like he said he had been through worse pain before.

"So do we have any ideas at all as to how we get the fuck out of here?" Chris asked. He was out of ideas not that he really had any that would work to begin with.

"I've got nothing and I've been trying to think of a way out of here just as long as you have." Bianca admitted. Then they both looked at Henry he almost always came through with some crazy ass plan.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Well don't look at me I've been in my happy place that's how I keep from feeling pain. But the only idea I had won't work because I can't exactly use my hands right now." He looked at Bianca as he spoke hoping that she would get what he was trying to say.

Bianca of course knew what he meant. "It would work without a doubt, but like you said you can't use your hands."

Prue looked at Chris confused. "You speak their language, what the hell are they talking about Chrissy?" she asked she wasn't fluent in badass.

"If Hank could use his hands then he could blow her up so that her regeneration power kicks in and then he could use his telekinesis to scatter the particles away from the chains. At least that's what I think they're talking about I could be wrong and they're plotting what they're going to do between the sheets later." Chris replied shrugging as best he could given the position that he was in.

"Peanut, I know that you think you're funny but now isn't the time for that. We're hanging around like a bunch of scarecrows in a cornfield and you want to make conjecture about what B and I are talking about. And you were right with the first part of what you said. I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear the second part." Henry commented dryly.

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know if I can channel my telekinesis through my eyes then you should be able to do the same thing with your molecular combustion." She suggested not that it would work but it was well worth a shot.

"I've never really thought about that. But telekinesis does have to do with the mind so that might be why we can all channel that power through our eyes. I don't know about my blowing shit up and freezing but I've never tried it and to my knowledge neither has Aunt Piper." Henry replied it sounded like a good idea but he was reluctant to test out a theory on his girlfriend.

"Hank you could always try it out and see but that is up to you." Bianca said she trusted him completely.

"I'm thinking not so much B. If I decide to experiment with my powers that way I'll use Chase as my crash test dummy not you. Now if anyone else has any other ideas I will gladly hear them. And I would really appreciate it if it were actually a plausible idea." Henry replied he put that last part in for Prue who had the tendency to suggest some pretty off the wall stuff.

"Hmm, I'm thinking that I really don't have a very good idea at this point because I don't have an idea at all. But allow me to think about that for a little while longer and I might be able to come up with something." Bianca offered.

"Like I said I've got nothing actually I have less than nothing because I don't even have an inkling of a clue about what to do." Chris said sounding exasperated.

"I had an idea and you guys shot it down so I've got nothing." Prue sighed she didn't know how they ended up in these situations but it happened. And it didn't just happen every now and then but it happened all of the time. Obviously they needed to rethink their way of doing things but none of them really ever thought about that.

Henry rolled his eyes. "That's because we're not going to hang around and let you make a deal with demons. Now if you have any reasonable ideas they will be considered."

Prue looked really thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. "Yeah, I got nothing. But for a second there I thought I might have had something." She replied going on one of her off the wall rants that wasn't helping as usual.

"Then I guess it's a really good idea that I showed up then." Brady said he had somehow managed to sneak into the cavern and he was dressed up like a demon.

"Brady get out of here now before Carl comes back. I don't want you getting hurt." Prue urged her little brother.

"I'm not leaving without you guys there is no way in hell I'll ever let that happen." Brady said stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you're not going to get all of us out of here that isn't even an option I suggest you get B and get the fuck out of here." Henry reasoned with him it's not like he had all the time in the world to stand there and fuck around.

Bianca shook her head in an emphatic gesture that meant you're fucking crazy. I'm not going and leaving you here. "No, Hank that is not happening if someone wants to go Chris or Prue can I know you don't have sense enough to leave and I'm not going to leave you here. And you know how stubborn I can be so that is where we are at right now."

"I can't go if I'm not here there is nothing to stop him from killing the other three. Take Chris and get out of here and I mean it." Prue was being stubborn but she did have a point Carl wouldn't keep the others alive.

"Fine I know that I get no say in this just get me out of here." Chris said resigned to his fate he knew that arguing with those three was pointless. Henry and Bianca wouldn't change their minds for anything and Prue for once in her life had a point.

Brady waved his hand and without warning Chris slumped down on the ground. "Brady if you can do neat tricks like that I suggest you get us all out of here so we can live to fight another day." Henry said sounding indignant.

"Well I guess I should have mentioned that to begin with." Brady replied waving his hand again causing them all to fall free.

Bianca went to Henry and helped him stand up. "Come on we should really get out of here right now." she urged him.

"I don't think my father has lost his mind and given you permission to go anywhere." Vanessa said stepping out from the shadows.

"I don't recall asking permission to do anything I never have and I more than likely never will." Prue shot back her voice was as cold as ice.

"Now I know that you don't think that I'm just going to let you all walk out o here." Vanessa replied in a voice that bordered on sultry.

Henry gave her one of his shit eating grins. "Then I guess it's a good thing we came here looking for a fight." He still had his potions in his pocket, Carl hadn't been smart enough to take those away from him and he doubted that he had taken the potions from the others.

"You'll get one hell of a fight then because you're not just walking out of here." Vanessa didn't back down from him but it wouldn't have been any fun if she had.

Prue produced a potion out of her pocket. "Well I have this nifty little thing called a vanquishing potion that says I can do whatever the fuck I want to." She challenged.

"Prue I honestly don't think now is the time to be pissing the demon off." Chris advised his cousin not that she ever really listened to him or anything that he had to say for that matter.

"It just so happens that I have backup and I'm sure that you don't have that many potions." Vanessa rose to the occasion.

"Don't kid yourself lady we always come prepared." Bianca was normally one to be quiet but there was just something about this demon that pissed her off.

"Really because to me it looked like you don't and I must say that I'm not sure that anyone even knew that you were missing." Vanessa knew just what buttons to push.

"What the fuck did you do?" Prue demanded of her she wasn't in a good mood anyway.

Vanessa picked at her nails absent-mindedly like it was no big deal. "Oh, I just went to see my son and I must say that he is a very good looking man and he's a really good kisser if you're into that kind of thing. But he could do so much better than being married to a witch."

"That is seriously some Jerry Springer shit I can't believe you kissed him. And if that's the case they know that we're missing because my husband knows the way I kiss." Prue shot back. She knew Chuck just as well as he knew her.

"_Ladybug don't argue with her that is what she wants. We need to get out of here, I know that he acts like he's fine but Hank is in no condition to get into a battle with demons right now." _Chris sent to his cousin trying to make her see that now was not the best time for them to be getting into it with demons.

"I can see that we're not going to get the peaceful resolution to this that I was hoping for so I guess I'm going to have to call in my little friends for back up." Vanessa said powering up an energy ball she aimed it right at Bianca. She pretty much knew that she would have to take out one of the stronger members of the group first.

"Now if I were you I would stop aiming that energy ball at my mother and I would concentrate on me but that's just if I were you. Although I guess if I were you I would have been smart enough not to get vanquished in the first place." Paige said just appearing out of thin air or so it seemed. But it was really her power of invisibility.

Vanessa scoffed as she turned to face her. "Even with you, you six are no match for the army that I have."

Paige just sort of smirked at her. "I'm not stupid I have backup too. Come on out boys." She said and then Jack, Alan, and Dom appeared by her side.

"Does this mean we get to kill demons?" Alan asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Paige I really, really want to kill some demons right now." Jack said sounding just as enthusiastic.

"I'm down for dusting some demons too babe." Dom chimed in crossing his arms over his chest.

"The only thing I'm waiting on is the word from you Paige." Brady added for good measure.

"Hold steady boys I'm pretty sure that this bitch is all bark and no bite. Mom I know that you're not going to like this but I want, no I need you and dad to get out of here now. Uncle Hank looks like he's in bad shape. I don't ask you to let me do my thing often but I need you to let me do it now." Paige said speaking in a steady even tone the whole time.

"That was funny Paige, I'm not going anywhere as long as you're down here." Bianca replied rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"Ok, it was worth a try. But as long as you're going to stay down here at least make yourself useful." Paige more or less rambled back at her mother.

"Well if you all insist on this madness then I suppose that I'm going to call in some of my friends." Vanessa said snapping her fingers. After a moment a rather large group of manticores shimmered into the room.

"Uh, Paige do you have a plan for this?" Chris asked his daughter as he appraised the group of demons he didn't have that many potions.

"Truthfully, I don't have a plan dad, the idea was to just come in here and John Wayne it." Paige admitted as she stared down the group of demons.

"Paige if you have any ideas about what to do then I suggest you do it now." Bianca urged her daughter.

Paige looked to be lost in thought for a moment before an idea hit her. "Alright I've got it." She unleashed her elder bolts on one of the demons standing in front of her. It didn't take long for the demon in question to combust.

"That looks like a pretty good plan to me pal." Jack agreed with her and he used his elder bolts on two demons at the same time.

"I guess it's a damn good thing that the rest of us have potions because there is no way just Paige, Chris, and Jack are going to be able to kill all these demons." Henry mused to himself before he threw a potion and he was pretty impressed when it took out five of the demons.

"Remind me to keep one of these just in case Chuck ever pisses me off." Prue said hurling a potion into the middle of the group.

"Prue you do know that we can't just let you vanquish Chuck right?" Brady asked his sister sounding highly amused.

"Yeah I know and I would never vanquish my husband I love him very much or I wouldn't be down here right now." Prue sighed.

"Hey, we all love the big dummy too or we wouldn't be down here either." Chris protested before tossing a potion.

"Is it just me or does it seem like for every demon we vanquish another ten show up?" Alan asked cocking his head to the side.

Jack watched as a demon went up in flames and then he shook his head. "Nope, it's not just you cuz. These guys are seriously impossible to kill."

"They are not impossible to kill, more and more of them just keep showing up." Dom corrected them.

"Then I guess it's a damn good thing that we showed up when we did or you guys would be in serious trouble." Piper said smugly as she and her sisters orbed into the middle of the cavern.

"This is just great we're not having a bad enough day lets get the aunts involved." Bianca quipped.

"A little less talking and a lot more potion throwing would be nice right about now." Paige bitched at her mother.

"This coming from the girl whose bright idea was to John Wayne it. That is rich, I can't believe I'm hearing this right now." Phoebe said going on a mini ramble as she was prone to do from time to time.

"Pheebs, now is so not the time for you to be rambling." Paige pointed out to her sister.

Prue rolled her eyes at the way her little sisters were acting. "All of you just need to can it because this is a little ridiculous."

"Peanut I hate to bring this up but we're kinda running low on potions here and as you can see we're really not putting a dent in the demonic population of this area." Henry called out to Chris.

Chris was busy frying some manticores with his elder bolts. "I'm kina busy here Henry and I am aware that this isn't really working but I can't come up with all our ideas." He called back.

"Hey don't get pissy with me, I'm injured here and that has greatly compromised my ability to think." Henry shot back.

"Paige what do you want us to do here?" Dom yelled at his fiancé.

Paige thought about it for a moment. "On my mark we put plan Omega into affect." She called out the four future boys knew exactly what she was talking about but the others looked somewhat stumped.

"Paige, do you care to explain to the rest of the world what plan Omega is?" Bianca asked her daughter.

"Mom just be ready to shimmer out of here when I say so that's all you have to worry about." Paige answered her. This was a little bit of a risky plan but they didn't have any other options at the moment.

"We're seriously going to trust her on this one?" Piper asked she knew that her granddaughter knew what she was doing but she didn't like the sound of this plan.

Paige heaved a sigh. "Grandma, we have no other choice on this one so I'm begging you to trust me just this once. I know what I'm doing just stay close to Aunt Prue or Aunt Paige so you can orb out of here."

"Paige, I'm ready to do this any time you are." Brady called out.

Paige just nodded her head. "Alright, ready, set, go." She said and when she did everyone orbed out like she had asked them to. While they were doing that she and the four men with her threw some pretty interesting looking potions before they teleported out of the cavern.

* * *

"Ok, kid let your biggest brother tell you a little story and it is something that you really need to pay attention to. When you grow up and get married make sure that your wife doesn't have some sort of a death wish because truthfully you're not going to like sitting around and waiting for her to do foolish things." Chuck advised Damian as he held the child in his arms.

"Chuck between you and Hank I think we're going to have to monitor what you say to these children or they are going to grow up to have severely messed up loves lives. And as the senior cupid around here that wounds me deeply." Coop professed solemnly.

Chuck smiled at his father-in-law. "I was just telling him the facts of life Uncle Coop, he needs to know these things now so he knows what he's setting himself up for if he ever falls for a woman like Prue." He explained.

"In all honesty Chuck there aren't many women in the world like Ladybug and that is something I thank God for every day I don't know if I could take more than one of her." Coop admitted.

"I know that I can't handle one of her much less another one. That wouldn't be humane at all." Chuck groaned at the thought.

"I wish the girls would have let me go with them." Cole mused he wasn't about to admit it but he was worried about them.

"Cole, you know my girls and you know that they won't let you put yourself in danger for them. But I wish that they would have taken you up on your offer to go with them too." Patty was worried about her daughters and she didn't care who knew it.

Grams scoffed. "Nonsense those girls don't need a man to protect them they know what they're doing."

"I'll be the first to admit that my sisters are a group of hard asses but I still worry about them." Parker said putting his two cents in on the matter.

"I'm worried about my baby brother. I know that this is Chris we're talking about here but he might have got in over his head this time." Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

Liz tried to sooth him by rubbing her hand up and down his back. "Wuvey Bear, you know that you don't have to worry about Chris, he's one hell of a fighter." She reassured him.

Chord rolled his eyes those two never ceased to make him want to throw up in his mouth with the way they carried on. "Liz, this can no longer be ignored the boy is twenty-five years old and you still call him that. I'm sorry but you both need to analyzed." He quipped.

"I'm thinking that you don't get to worry about what I call my fiancé when you are such a degenerate gambler that you were playing poker in your sleep earlier." Liz shot back at her uncle.

Troy winced when his sister say that. "Hey now Lizzie, I'm a gambler too I was hoping maybe you could show a little bit more love for me than that."

"You I love despite the fact you're a gambler. Chord, on the other hand has no redeeming qualities that endear him to me the way you do." Liz replied smiling sweetly at her brother while flipping Chord off.

"Lizzie, I'm going to have to ask you to speak slowly and use small words for reasons that I can't imagine I have a horrible hang over." Chord said rubbing his temples.

"Well, far be it for me to suggest anything to you but it could have to do with the amount you drank last night." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"I didn't drink anymore than anyone else did. The main instigators of the drunkenness that happened last night were Chris and B. I was innocent it's not my fault that they kept pouring alcohol down my throat." Chord professed.

"Because this is all their fault and it was also their fault that I had to keep you from getting into a high stakes game of poker too." Oriana said rolling her eyes at him.

"Now, I will have you know that you and I could have done very well in that game but you wouldn't let me play." Chord mock pouted.

"If gambling is a disease just let me be the first to say that Chord has a terminal case." Val said not that she had any room to talk with the way her boyfriend behaved.

Liz shook her head and then pointed to Troy. "Honey, you have no room to talk at all. I've met your boyfriend and trust me he is just as bad as Chord ever dared to be when it comes to gambling. As a matter of fact they both have three vices, gambling, drinking, and women. You will do well to remember that."

"Very well put Lizzie, those two really do have a problem that needs to be addressed. I should have gotten them both some help when this thing that has a hold of them was still manageable." Nicole mused.

"I will say this much I am never drinking with that group of people ever again. They get me in far too much trouble and then I wake up in the sunroom with no idea at all how I got there." Roman huffed.

Lilly laughed at her twin brother. "First of all Huckleberry, no one made you do anything last night. And second of all the reason you woke up in the sunroom was because you decided to start talking about your sexual prowess so Chris and Wyatt sent you in there."

Roman scowled at his sister. "Don't call me Huckleberry only Jimmy can and only because he won't not. And I of course have no clue what you're talking about I would never say anything like that."

"You would, you could, and I'm inclined to believe that you did babe. I really shudder when I think about what you said to my brothers because they will never let me be alone with you again." Mel rolled her eyes at him if she didn't love him so damn much she wouldn't put up with his stupid shit.

RJ made a gagging sound. "Mom, I'm begging you to spare I don't want to know about what you and dad do in the bedroom. As a matter of fact I refuse to believe that I wasn't conceived via Immaculate Conception."

Jamie just shook her head at her cousin. "Dude, sex is a normal biological urge the sooner you accept that the better off you will be."

"Forgive me if I'm not as open about talking about certain things as you are Jamie. There are just things that I don't need to know. And what my mom and dad do together is at the top of that list." RJ replied really nothing that she had to say surprised him but he still wished that she wouldn't say certain things.

Jeremiah toddled over and sat on Emily's lap. "Mommy what are Uncle RJ and Jamie talking about?" he asked innocently looking up at her with his big blue eyes.

Emily didn't think it was possible but she actually blushed. One of the reasons for the reaction was because he called her mommy and she wasn't used to that and the other was because she had no clue how to explain that particular topic to her son. "Uh, well… I… uh… Mel a little help here?" she stammered out before turning to the older girl for help.

Mel shot her son and her niece a death glare. "Watch your mouths you two, he has ears and he is curious." She scolded them. Then she held out her arms to Jeremiah who went walking to her and she sat him down on her lap. "Baby, don't worry about those two they were just being silly." She assured him.

"Love you Aunt Mel." Jeremiah said wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"I love you too sweetie." Mel replied running her hand through his dirty blonde hair. She couldn't get over how much he looked like her brother.

Wyatt raised his hand. "Permission to ask a somewhat stupid question?" he asked. The others in the room just nodded their heads because they knew he was going to ask anyway. "How come he calls RJ uncle but he doesn't call Jamie aunt?" he asked really for him it wasn't that stupid of a question.

"Because we get along and I don't tell him to go away and stop pestering me unlike a certain cousin of mine. That kid is my shadow, if I take one step he takes two to make sure that I'm not going anywhere without him." RJ chuckled.

"RJ, I only chase him away because I sincerely doubt that he would have fun doing some of the things that I like to do. But there was that one time that he didn't object to us putting make up on him." Jamie mused and added the last part like it was an afterthought.

"Is there anything that you two don't fight about?" Jimmy asked them.

"Nope," both teenagers answered in unison.

"Well, at least they are being honest." Derek laughed.

"Do we normally take this long when we go on a demon hunt? Because I'm fairly sure that we don't take this long." Rachel rambled she was trying to act like she wasn't worried about Chris but the cold hard truth was she was pretty damn worried.

Mickey went to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry so much Claire, he's fine. You know how him and your cousin are when they get together." He did his best to calm her fears.

"So not helping right now daddy, and don't call me Claire you know that I don't like it." Rachel seethed at him.

Chase gave a little chuckle. "It occurs to me that there are a lot of people in this room that don't like being called by their given name." he was going off on a tangent but that was just the kind of person that he was.

"Honestly I would tell the dumb ass to shut up if he didn't have a point." Oriana hated admitting that the little twerp was right about something but she had to give credit where credit was due.

"We're not even going to take the time to explore what his point is because honestly I don't want to know this time." Mel said taking a ragged breath.

* * *

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orbed into the kitchen of the manor at just about the same time that Chris, Bianca, Henry, and Prue did. Henry wasn't hurt too badly but he was weak so Chris had to help him take a seat on a stool.

"Where the fuck is my daughter? I would really love to know what the hell she was thinking this time." Bianca fumed she didn't like it that she had ordered them out of the underworld. And she liked the sounds of her plan even less. She didn't know what the fuck plan Omega was she just knew that it didn't sound good.

"B, relax I promise you that the girl is fine she knows what she's doing." Chris assured her when he felt a surge of panic rising up in his chest.

"Chris, do you not care about our daughter's well being and safety? That's sure as fuck what it sounds like to me. Don't stand here and tell me that she's fine when we have no clue what the fuck she is up to." Bianca raged at him. He was her best friend but she would be damned if she was going to let him stand there and tell her not to worry about their little girl.

Chris's face registered the shock he felt upon hearing that. "Of course I give a fuck what happens to her B. But we need to trust that she knows what she's doing. I promise you that everything is fine she is going to orb in here any minute and then you can yell at her all you want."

"Speaking of yelling, what the fuck were you four thinking?" Piper demanded of them.

"If I admit to not thinking will that get me healed any faster?" Henry asked hopefully.

Paige fixed her son with a cold glare. "Not by me it won't. Henry Victor you know better than to just go charging into a situation because you think it's the right thing to do." She scolded him.

"To be fair Aunt Paige, we didn't exactly go rushing into anything we sorta walked into a trap." Prue admitted and she wasn't helping their case any.

"That just makes it so much better Prue. The fact of the matter is you four know better. If you start acting like a bunch of stupid morons then the younger kids will think that it's ok for them to do it too. And I will have you know that you didn't do anything but give them what they wanted. A demon attacked your baby brother why we were all busy being worried about you." Phoebe knew that she wasn't being fair but she was scared. Phil was just so sweet and innocent. She couldn't stand the thought of a demon doing something to him.

"Is Phil ok?" Prue asked having a mild panic attack.

"He is fine and despite what your mother just said it wasn't your fault." Prue assured her niece. She couldn't believe that Phoebe would say something like that to her.

"No, Aunt Prue she's right this is my fault. I'm his big sister and it's my job to keep him safe. If there is anyone who knows where I'm coming from it's you." Prue admitted hanging her head.

"No, Prue don't even think like that, we're the dumb asses who didn't talk you out of this. Hell I encouraged the insanity, I'm older than you are it's my job to talk you out of your stupidity." Chris said placing the blame on himself.

"That's not fair either Chris, I'm the oldest one in this group I should have known better than anyone how stupid that was. I'm the one who put our daughter in this situation not you and I shouldn't have accused you of not caring. You're a great dad and I'm sorry." Bianca apologized.

"If anyone gets to take the blame for this it's me, I'm the best damn planner around and I knew that this wasn't a good idea. I could have stopped it, sure you're all really stubborn but I know that I could have talked you out of it. We should have been here, I wouldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to Phil because we were out fuckin' around." Henry said shouldering the blame.

Piper looked at them and sighed. "It was a hell of a lot easier to get on to them when they acted like they didn't do anything wrong. But it makes it very hard for me to stay mad at them when they admit to their faults."

Prue looked like she had tears shinning in her brown eyes. "We're really sorry guys and I never meant for this to happen. I was just trying to protect Chuck. I wasn't thinking clearly, I promise that I'll do better from now on."

Phoebe went to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Baby, I understand you were trying to protect your husband you couldn't have known that a demon was going to attack Phil. I was wrong to even insinuate that it was your fault. I know that you would do anything to protect your brothers and sisters." She placed a kiss on her temple.

Chris consulted the clock on the wall and he bit his lip nervously. "I'm with B now that hard headed girl should be here."

"Peanut she's fine, I would worry about her more but you and B are her parents. If she doesn't know what she's doing then there is no help for anyone." Piper tried to sooth her son.

"C. Perry the girl is fine her plans have to be just as good as ours. I'm worried about her too but right now I would really love it if someone would heal me." Henry gripped. He didn't know who he had to kill around this place to get healed.

Paige walked over to her son. "I'm going to heal you but on the condition that you think twice before you do anything that stupid ever again. You're not bullet proof son I wish you would get that through your thick ass Halliwell skull." She said before putting her hands over his wounds and healing him.

"I know that mom, really I do but when they make up their minds to do something stupid I have to go with them to make sure that they don't get hurt. You said earlier that it would hurt B if anything ever happened to me. But what you failed to take into account was this it would kill me if anything ever happened to her." Henry replied. No sooner had he finished speaking than the future kids orbed into the room.

Bianca went to her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace before checking her over for wounds. "Paige Victoria Halliwell what the fuck were you thinking?" she asked scowling at her.

Paige just shrugged. "I had it under control mom there is no reason for you to be yelling at me like you've lost your mind." She wasn't trying to be a smart ass she was just stating facts.

Bianca gave her a look that would have killed her had it been one of her powers. "Yes there is Paige, you're my daughter and I worry about you," she reasoned with her. Well it would have been a reasonable statement had she not been yelling.

Paige pointed at herself to prove that she was still in one piece. "Mom, I am fine you need to chill the fuck out." She sighed. Bianca locked eyes with her they both had tempers.

Dom looked between his fiancé and her mother. "I think that I'm just going to go in the other room and let my mom yell at me. It's preferable to standing around and watching this." He said mostly to himself before slipping out of the room.

"Paige get it through your thick ass skull I am your mother, I'm going to worry about you no matter what you need to get used to it. Would you rather that I didn't care about you at all? Because that's not going to happen." Bianca said a tad bit coolly.

Paige rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yeah, I've been there before I do know what that's like mom. And as I said it's a little late in my life for you to start trying to mother me now." she knew just what to say to push the right buttons.

Bianca didn't know what to say to that she unintentionally clenched her hands into fists before relaxing them again. "Paige, really it would not be wise for you to say two more words right now," she cautioned her.

Paige stared right back at her. "If that's supposed to scare me I have news for you it doesn't I'm a tad bit crazy."

"Paige Victoria Halliwell watch your mouth when you talk to your mother. Say what you want to me I don't care but cut her some slack." Chris said firmly so she would know that he wasn't playing.

Paige took a deep breath and sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry I really didn't mean for that to come out the way it sounded. Now if there is something that you want to know just ask me." she relented.

"What the hell is plan Omega?" Bianca asked pretending that her words hadn't stung.

"You really don't want to know. It has worked every time we use it but it's called plan Omega for a reason. We only use it as a last resort, today qualified as that." Paige explained.

Jack pulled a potion vial out of his pocket. The potion was purple in color. "This is the equivalent of setting a nuke off in the underworld anything within a five mile radius gets dusted. We have to be careful with it because of Dom. We've only used it one time before now."

"So in other words when you said you were going to John Wayne it you had a plan?" Piper asked her granddaughter.

Paige just shrugged. "Well more or less I had a plan I always have a plan. Honestly grandma I have more of mom in me than I'm willing to admit. When I use the phrase John Wayne it, it just means that I'm probably going to do something drastic. That's why they tend to say that that type of plan gets us in trouble. One of us normally comes back hurt."

"So do you think that you guys got Carl and that bitch?" Prue spat out she wasn't happy that they were hell bent on getting her husband on their side.

"Honestly Prue I don't know they probably high tailed it out of there. But don't worry we will stop them." Brady swore to his sister.

Prue let out a yelp when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Ladybug I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that Dom walked into the living room so I figured that you were back." Chuck kissed his wife on the neck.

Prue turned her head so she could kiss him on the mouth. "Thank you for knowing the difference between her kisses and mine. I love you so much."

Chuck gave her a little grin. "Please it was nothing Prue no one can kiss me the way you do. I love you too baby, so that is why I'm going to have to ask you to never scare me like that again."

"I can't make any promises handsome but I'll try." Prue swore before kissing him again.

"That's all I can ask for then beautiful." Chuck was so glad that she was back in one piece that he didn't care that Alan was rolling his eyes at them. "So I hate to ask but did you by chance vanquish two demons in particular?" he asked hopefully.

"Uncle Chuck I wish I could tell that we had but I don't think so but time will tell." Paige offered him with a shrug.

"Hey, it's ok Paige you did the best you could I don't want you getting hurt because of me. God knows that your mom would kill me." Chuck laughed.

"Speaking of mothers, Prue older sister of mine I think we need to have a family meeting right about now." Piper said looking at her oldest sister.

Prue arched an eyebrow at her younger sister. "Piper, you're sure that you want to get into this now?" she asked.

"I'm positive that I want to get into this now. We've got all the demons that are a major threat and now I think we're going to have to talk about it. It's not just going to go away Prue so the logical thing to do it to take care of it now." Piper replied.

"Let's not refer to my child as an it and I know we need to talk about it but I might very well kill Grams again." Prue relented.

"Don't worry Aunt Prue, I won't let you do anything like that when I want the pleasure for myself." Paige assured her.

Bianca just shook her head. "The sad thing is I don't know if she's kidding or not and that scares the hell out of me."

Henry wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders. "Come on B. Lyn let's go let Aunt Lyn yell at us both before we get to the point of what Aunt Piper wants with us." He said cheerfully steering her into the other room.

Chris shot his daughter a look. "Paige, I don't care if from now on you want to call your mom every kind of bitch under the sun I would rather you do that than have you say what you just said to her. She might not act like it but she does have a pretty tender heart and she loves you to death. What you said hurt her, I don't have to be an empath to know that."

"Daddy I really didn't mean it. I didn't even mean for that to come out. Mom has been great lately and I didn't want to hurt her but I was pissed I don't think things through all the way when I'm pissed. I don't feel good my temper is horrible when I'm sick. The only thing keeping me going right now is whiskey and aspirin. I know it's not the best way to medicate yourself but I needed my senses to be sharp." Paige explained to him.

"Gee, Paige that isn't the smartest idea in the whole entire world your mother is a recovering alcoholic that shit is in your blood." Paige seethed at her niece.

"Baby girl just apologize to her later. And I mean really apologize you hurt her feelings." Chris said sighing.

"Fine daddy I'll say I'm sorry." Paige gave in.

"Good now that all the loose ends are taken care we can go in the other room and have a nice little meeting." Piper said ordering them all into the living room with a jerk of her thumb.

* * *

"Mom, am I allowed to ask what we're all doing here?" Mel asked she wasn't really sure that she wanted to know. All she knew was that Grams looked mildly uncomfortable so this couldn't be good at all.

"You're allowed to ask but that doesn't mean that I can answer that question right now. you're going to have to give me a minute to frame my thoughts." Piper replied looking deep in thought. "Oh, I've got it, Grams explain to them what you did this time. I mean it's only fair we had to explain the whole Parker situation so it's your turn." She said when that thought dawned on her.

"Piper don't be flip with me." Grams told her giving her the evil eye but she rose to her feet and stood in front of her family and her extended family.

"Grams this really simple all you have to do is open your mouth and let the words come out. It's not that hard and you're really good at it." Hank was just trying to push her buttons.

"Henry you are a smart ass and there are no two ways about it." Grams was staring daggers at him. She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "It's no secret that I'm not beyond lying to you all when I think it's for your own good and I have done more times than I care to count. But I may have let it go a little too far this time." She announced.

Wyatt looked like he was going to keel over from a heart attack. "Did the great Penny Halliwell just admit she was wrong?" he asked Chris in a whisper because the woman scared the hell out of him.

Chris looked shocked too. "It sure as shit sounded like it." He whispered back.

Patty raised her hand. "Grams I'm going to admit that I'm a little confused as to what you're talking about here." she admitted but there shouldn't have been much that her great-grandmother could do to surprise her.

"Well, you have another older cousin that you didn't know about because I thought it would be best if your Aunt Prue didn't know about her." Grams explained.

"So let me see if I get what you're saying. We have another cousin that is Aunt Prue's child but you presumably did some kind of spell so she wouldn't know about her?" Jake asked to make sure he was following this right.

"That would be about right." Grams answered in the affirmative.

"Why are you just telling us about this now?" Wyatt asked sounding confused but that was nothing new for him.

Chris thought it would be best for him to explain some things at this point. "Well I figured out that one member of the Triad is Christy. And the line in the prophecy goes something like the first born Charmed daughter shall be the key. Well we thought it was Prue but that doesn't make any sense. So knowing this now there is only one time I can think of that the term key is used and that is when talking about the Ultimate power." He explained hoping that someone would catch his drift.

Realization dawned on Mel's face first. "Chris isn't that Aunt Billie?" she asked.

"Very good Mel just for that I'll buy you some donuts the next time we work." Chris replied happy that she was getting it.

"So you're saying that Aunt Billie is… I mean Aunt Prue is…" Penny started stammering trying to ask a question.

"Yes, Penny that's what he's saying. Billie is mine and Andy's daughter." Prue informed her niece.

"Val please tell me to the best of your knowledge that I never got drunk and made out with Billy." Carly begged her cousin.

"Actually Billy is just about the only person that one of us hasn't gotten drunk and made out with." Val assured her.

Billy looked confused. "So wait a minute, you're trying to tell me that I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm a Halliwell?" he asked well he actually stuttered but they got that point.

"Yes Billy you're a Halliwell." Grams confirmed.

"That explains a lot." Billy said after a little of the shock had worn off.

Wyatt looked at his brother and his oldest two cousins. "You guys don't look surprised by this, you knew didn't you?" he accused them.

"Wy, we're the ones that figures it out." Hank admitted.

Jake just shook his head. "For some reason this doesn't surprise me in the least bit. I honestly think that this family belongs on the Jerry Springer show."

"Half of this family belongs in the nut house." Parker corrected him.

Grams took a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out. "Prue, Andy, Billie, I'm really sorry about what I did. I thought that I was helping you guys. And I guess that I could understand if you hated me."

Billie stood up and walked to her great-grandmother. "Would it be alright if I hugged you Grams?" she asked hopefully.

Grams held her arms open. "Of course dear." She pulled her into a hug. "Welcome home darling girl. I'm so sorry." She whispered in her ear.

Billie had to fight the urge to tear up. "It's ok Grams, I still love you and I found my way home a long time ago. This has been my family for years anyway the only thing that changes is now I know that I'm blood." She assured her.

"Is it too soon for me to make a joke?" Hank asked raising his hand.

"Of course not, it's never too soon to joke." Chris replied like his cousin was talking crazy.

"Oh, boy here we go." Prue said looking at her nephew and making a give it to me gesture with her hands.

"I just wanted to point out to you that you're a grandmother and I was kinda hoping you would let me check for gray hairs." Hank quipped before grabbing his sides in laughter.

"Yeah, Capt. I was wondering if you were going to start shuffling through the station using a walker now?" Chris asked thinking that he was really amusing. Wyatt and Jake cracked up laughing at those two.

"Don't encourage them you two they think that they're funny." Andy said but that didn't stop them. "Chris, you and Hank do realize that I can make your working life a living hell right?" he asked them.

"Uncle Andy I don't see where you have anything that you can do to us." Hank more or less challenged him.

"I will put you two on last outs." Andy joked with them.

"Uncle Andy we already work last outs and really there is nothing else that you can do to punish us. Besides that it would be wrong to bring this quarrel to the office." Chris pointed out to him.

"Chris you and Hank don't normally get this off topic without someone leading you astray I'm both shocked and appalled at this behavior." Bianca teased them.

"I think that you should direct that comment towards Grams, she's the one whose doing things that she isn't supposed to be doing." Hank really couldn't help himself he had to get in a good dig at Grams.

"But on the upside of all of this at least we know that Billy isn't the milk man's kid." Prue laughed at the face her newly found little cousin made.

"What are you talking about Prue?" Billy asked her in a pissy tone.

"Dude, I've told you for years that you were found under a rock because you don't look like your mom or your dad really." Ricky explained to his friend.

"I'm not seeing the point here." Billy said he had no idea what they were talking about.

"The point of that comment was you look exactly like Uncle Andy that's how we know that the stork didn't drop you off at the wrong house." Prue told him like he was dense.

"I'm a little old to believe in the stork Prue." Billy shot back.

Prue looked at her oldest grandson. "I never realized how much he does look like Andy." She mused.

"I don't have to call you grandma right away do I?" Billy asked for lack of a better question.

"No, you can call me whatever you want to call me." Prue said giving him a soft smile.

"With her I think raving bitch will do just fine." Piper smirked at her older sister.

"Piper, I really liked you better before you became a smart ass." Prue shot back at her sister.

"Well darling sister of mine if you had to deal with our little sisters alone you would have turned into a smart ass too." Piper replied not letting Prue make anything on her.

"No, I would have kept them in line just fine and you didn't do a bad job of it yourself. Well, I'm not saying that you worked wonders with Paige but you really got Pheebs on the right path." Prue chuckled when she got a glare from her littlest sister.

"I resent that there is nothing wrong with me. Trust me I was over all my problems when I met those two. I was a little bit of a hellion before that." Paige retorted sticking her tongue out.

"And that is why Carly is hell on wheels because it is payback." Prue pointed out to her.

Phoebe pointed at her middle daughter. "That makes me want to apologize to Grams for everything I ever did wrong as a child."

"I am a person mother I am not a that. I have been living on my own for a week now and I have yet to be arrested or have the cops called on me so I think I'm doing pretty damn good." Val was very proud of herself for that.

"But you have already managed to make me sound like a little old man. I had to get up off the couch and tell you to turn down your damn music." Hank grumbled.

"We were not being that loud you and B just aren't fun." Val retorted.

"I'm thinking of getting a new pet peeve because if it stays people being off topic I'm going to go insane around here. And Val when I can clearly hear the noise that you call music in my apartment then it's loud." Bianca threw out there.

"See I live next door to the damn cat lady. If I didn't know for a fact that she has a boyfriend I would be scared shitless of her." Val just didn't know when to quit.

" I don't even like cats Val nor do I own one. I was just used to my last neighbor being really quiet expect for when his girlfriend came over and then you could hear her mouth above everything else." Bianca said staring pointedly at Prue.

"I will acknowledge that I can get loud from time to time. But in my defense I was probably ranting and raving about a certain half whitelighter and a certain half physic we all know and love." Prue admitting to her faults was a pretty big deal.

"Prue you woke me up a couple days ago ranting and raving because one of the two fat asses that lives in that apartment ate all the cereal. And really I'm willing to bet that they did it together just to spite you but when I've only been in bed for a couple of hours it is not a pleasant thing to wake up to. You know better than to yell unless there is a demon." Chris bitched at her.

Bianca rolled her eyes "Yep, I'm getting a new pet peeve for sure and I'm not telling anyone what it is." She muttered to herself.

"B, if we weren't off topic all the time then you wouldn't love us." Lilly teased her.

"Lilly you're only kidding yourself if you think that I love you. I love Hank, Chris, Wy, Prue, Parks, Cal, Ro, Troy, Chuck, Jake, and god help me I even love Lizzie's dumb ass. But you my dear are another matter entirely." Bianca zinged her.

"B I don't remember you being this much of a bitch before I kinda miss my fun sister." Oriana joked with her.

"You should think about whose fault that is. I have to be a hard ass to make sure they don't get hurt." Bianca shot back at her.

Chase raised his hand slowly and shyly. "Uh, I really hate to ask this but I was kinda wondering if maybe we could be dismissed for the day?" he asked hopefully.

"Hold that thought just a minute Chase." Paige said grinning at Alan those two were up to something.

Alan produced evidence from his pocket in this case the evidence was a thong. "Um, Jackie was there something that you wanted to tell us?" he asked trying hard to contain a smirk.

Derek's eyes burned with rage and so did Lilly's. "Jackson Samuel Halliwell what did you do with my baby sister?" she demanded of him.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Jack professed his innocence but it didn't seem that she was buying it.

"I'll tell you what Jack I'll give you a thirty second head start. I would orb somewhere far, far away if I were you. Because if you just run away I'll catch you and I'll kill you. However since I love your mother I will cut you a break." Derek threatened him.

Jake cocked his head to the side. "Uh, Lilly before you kill my baby cousin just stop and think about what we may have done last night." He advised her.

"Jake I don't recall us doing anything wrong last night. Unless you count the fact that we were both very, very drunk as something bad." Lilly replied.

"Damn then that's the first time I've ever disappointed you. As I recall you and I may have paid a little visit to the attic." Jake reminded her.

Lilly went and snatched her underwear out of Alan's hand. "Give me those you little perv, that's your problem you need to get laid and you need to get laid bad. Maybe then you would stop being so damn crabby all the time." She smacked him on the back of the head for good measure.

Derek looked at his oldest daughter sternly. "Lilly," he growled deep in his throat.

Lilly smiled at him sweetly. "Yes, daddy"

Derek turned to his wife. "Is it wrong that whatever I was going to say to her left my brain the minute she smiled at me?" he asked.

Eva pretended to think for a moment. "Yes, it is sick the way all of our girls have you wrapped around their little fingers." She told him but she was unable to contain a smile.

"I never thought I would say this but I'm with Chase on this one, can we leave yet?" Oriana asked there was a hint of a whine in her voice.

" I don't see what it would hurt if I let all you guys go about your day. I mean you did work really hard." Piper said like she was trying to make up her mind. "Oh, I guess you guys can get the hell out of here." she relented.

"Actually I have a question, what are we going to do about sending Frick and Frack home?" Mel asked pointing to her son and her niece.

"We have that under control Aunt Mel it won't be a problem." Paige assured her.

"We'll just leave tomorrow after we're sure that Jeremiah is settled in." RJ spoke up since he was really the one in charge.

"Wait a minute Jeremiah's staying?" Chris asked looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, we did come back for a reason and that is because the little guy was in danger and the only way we knew to keep him safe was to keep him here." Jamie explained to him like he was dense.

"Hey, I was just checking you didn't have to bite my head off." Chris shot back at her.

"Jamie don't talk to your Uncle Chris like he's an idiot." Mel scolded her when it became apparent that Carly wasn't going to.

"Mel if you get anymore like Aunt Piper you're going to need to consider changing your name." Val taunted her.

Chord checked his watch. "Well, as much fun as this is I really should be going. I have very important things to do." He announced.

"And with you I'm sure that those important things include gambling in some form." Oriana threw out there.

"I resent that statement Ms. Hoyt but you are more than welcome to come with me if you so choose." Chord offered.

Oriana actually blushed. "Chord I'm not dressed for anything other than demon hunting."

Chord gave her a charming smile. "That's fine, I have to change too and it's not like I don't know where you live. If you shimmer us home I can pick you up in an hour."

Oriana smiled back. "Ok, I think I would really like that."

"Good, because I know that I would really like that." Chord replied. Oriana took his arm and shimmered them out.

Bianca looked at the empty spot that they had just vacated. "Something tells me that I should be mildly worried about that at the least." She mused.

"This is Chord we're talking about, so you should be very worried." Liz confirmed.

"Lizzie, I think this goes without saying but I don't give a damn if he is your uncle, if he hurts my baby sister I will kill him." Bianca informed her.

"I would expect nothing less from you B." Liz replied.

Chris got a mischievous look on his face as he turned to look at Hank. "Hank did you do that thing with the thing with the thing that I asked you to do?" he asked.

Hank didn't even look confused he knew what his cousin was talking about. "Of course I did, do you want to take care of that now or later?" he responded with a question of his own.

"I think that we should do it now, where is it?" Chris asked.

Hank waited for a moment before he responded and he orbed an envelope into his hands. "I've got it right here."

Prue looked between her two older cousins confused as hell by what they were talking about. "What the fuck are you two talking about?" she asked them.

Hank handed her the envelope. "That is for you and Chuck it's from me and Chris." He explained.

"What did you two do?" Prue asked him as she opened the envelope.

"It was nothing." Chris assured her.

Chuck smiled at the two younger men. "Nothing my ass these are plane tickets to Italy."

"Well, we knew that you two didn't get to take a honeymoon so Deadeye and I put our heads together one night at work. Your plane leaves in two days, we figured that you guys deserved it. Really to be quite honest with you we couldn't think of a better place to send a cupid on her honeymoon. Although we may regret sending her to a place that's all about the love, it might make her much worse than she already is." Hank explained with a chuckle.

Chris got a twinkle in his eyes and he smirked and his cousin and his friend. "And to be quite honest you guys are driving us insane we could use a week's break from the two of you. And like Hank said what better place to send a cupid than to Rome."

Prue threw her arms around both of her cousins. "Thank you guys so much. I really love you boys."

"I love you too." Chris replied hugging her back.

"And I love you Ladybug." Hank said rubbing her back.

"I'm still worried about you." Prue whispered in Hank's ear.

"Don't, I'll be fine I promise." Hank assured her.

Chuck walked over and patted both men on the back. "Thanks for this guys you have no idea how much it means to us."

"Like Chris said, our motives weren't exactly pure but I'm glad that you guys like it." Hank replied giving him a smile.

"All your hotel information and everything else that you need to know is in the envelope." Chris informed him.

"And how am I supposed to make cousin of the year when you two do things like this?" Wyatt asked.

"Well as you can see Wyatt we were trying to edge you out so you're going to have to try harder now." Hank told him trying hard to contain his laughter but he couldn't when he saw the look that crossed Wyatt's face. Hell that look caused everyone else in the room to bust out laughing.

* * *

Greg had shimmered out of the manor as fast as he could and he was now pacing his living room. Every muscle in his body was taut and all his nerve endings felt like they were alive. He felt a mixture of anger and panic welling up inside him and he didn't know why he was feeling that way. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he would really love to strangle the life out of Gideon. He trusted that man with everything. He had been the one to tell him to break away from his Uncle Greg because he would only hold him back in the long run. And now he had betrayed him by doing the one thing that he had ordered him not to do. That was really what he got for trusting a demon. And now to make matters worse his family knew who one member of the Triad was it was only a matter of time before they started closing in on him.

"Greg, you really need to get your act together. Stop acting like a whiny little bitch with feelings and do something to make your uncle proud. That man died for you and you can't even finish what he started." Greg ranted and raved at himself.

He had the TV on as background noise but the relaxed mood he had been in earlier in the day had faded when Gideon went after his little brother. Greg was really trying not to think in those terms but he couldn't help it. Phil had really grown on him, he knew that the whole thing with the fireball was only going to make Jake more suspicious of him but he felt like he had to do something. For all he knew he could have just blown all the work he had done.

He whirled on his heel when he felt another demonic presence in the room, and he came face to face with Gideon. He was the last person that he wanted to see at the moment but the demon couldn't even get that through his thick skull. He was always talking about cosmic balance and other stupid shit but Greg really had no clue what he was talking about.

"My liege, I know that you probably aren't very happy to see me at the moment but I did it for your own good." Gideon defended himself before Greg had a chance to vent his temper at him.

Greg set his face in a neutral expression so it wouldn't betray the unbridled rage that he was feeling at the moment. "Gideon, I explicitly told you to stay away from Phil. There was nothing hard about that order all you had to do was follow it to the letter." His words were cold but he hadn't allowed himself to lose his temper.

Gideon was caught off guard he had expected him to throw a temper tantrum and rage on and on. This he was not expecting, when he got like this he reminded him of his Uncle Greg. That wasn't a good thing at all Gorgon would have killed him for disobeying a direct order. "The witches are making you weak sire, I know that you have to do this but a small sliver of your humanity is coming out. You can't afford to have that happen not now, not so late in the game."

"Gideon, the matter still stands that I told you not to go after my brother and you didn't listen to me. He has nothing to do with this, this is between the older Halliwells and myself." Greg spat out at him.

"My liege, if we allow him to both live and grow up good then he will be a great source of power for the other side." Gideon tried explaining his actions.

"Then we'll damn well cross that bridge when we get there but I want you to put out the order I will personally kill any demon that goes after one of the infants they are innocent in all of this. I may be a demon but I'm not a monster, Uncle Greg would have agreed with me. We don't go after those who are truly innocent for no reason adult innocents are one thing they are never truly innocent but infants are. Uncle Greg taught me that a demon has to have a code or chaos will ensue." Greg informed him he was really starting to come into his own as a ruler.

"But sire…" Gideon began to protest but Greg cut him off with a look.

"No buts Gideon, I want you to give the order. Do that and I just may be willing to forgive the fact that you raised that she demon without my knowledge and against my wishes." Greg was referring to Vanessa he had been putting off bringing her back from the wasteland.

Gideon sighed he knew that he was beat and it would be better to just cut his loses now before he was killed. "As you wish sire." He submitted before bowing and flaming out.

* * *

Jack and Emily were sitting on the couch in the living room of the house she shared with her brother. Ricky had important wolf stuff to attend to so they had the place to themselves. Jack had gotten Brady to watch Jeremiah because he really felt the need to talk to Emily about this whole mess. But those plans had gone right out the window because at the moment Emily was laying on top of him with her hand up his shirt while the made out.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now Jack." Emily moaned when she pulled away from him for air.

Jack wasn't going to lie and say that their current position wasn't causing his hormones to shoot through the roof but he still wasn't ready to push her that far. "I know Em and believe me you really have me going right now but we need to talk." He replied while he could still use his brain.

"Ah, Jackie we always talk and you always keep putting me off." Emily whined as he moved her off of him and sat up.

"This is important Em, it's about Jeremiah." Jack said that was enough to knock the cobwebs out of his head.

"What about him Jack?" Emily asked.

"Well, he is going to be here for a while and you kinda keep avoiding him." Jack pointed out. He hoped that he had worded that as gently as he wanted to. He didn't want Emily mad at him.

"I have no idea how to be a mother, I'm sixteen Jack and I don't want to do anything to mess him up. I already messed up with him once by keeping him from you, I can't afford to make anymore mistakes where he is concerned." Emily admitted.

Jack brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Em, you didn't do any of those things, not yet anyway. If anyone was really wrong in all of this it was me. A good man doesn't sleep with his cousin's wife and I did that. Granted in my defense I didn't know that he was my cousin at the time. But still and all I knew that you were married and that didn't stop me." he was placing the blame on himself.

Emily loved Jack for what he was trying to do for her. "Honey, if we were separated then it wasn't much of a marriage to begin with. If I had to go seek comfort in another man's arms he obviously wasn't doing something right. And I was into it just as much as you were. Hell I was the adult Jack I should have known better." She reasoned with him.

Jack nodded before he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I just love him so much Em, and it killed me that you didn't trust me enough to take care of him. I snuck into the hospital the night he was born and I used to orb into his nursery just to hold him and be close to him." He admitted.

"Jack, I should have never done that to you and I'm sorry. But I promise you right now if this thing between us works out I won't ever keep you from your kids." Emily swore to him.

Jack stroked her face. "You're two young to think about whether or not this is going to work out. I want you to have fun that is the only thing that concerns me."

Emily took his hand and kissed his palm. " I do have fun with you, I don't even mind hanging out with crab ass Al as long as it means I get to be with you."

Jack chuckled. "Seriously though Em, if Jeremiah being here is weird for you, you don't have to help take care of him."

Emily could see from the way that his face lit up when he talked about their son that he meant the world to him. "Jackie, he is our son not just your son of course I'll help you take care of him." She assured him.

Jack broke out in a wide grin. "You have no idea how much that means to me Em." He said before he leaned over to kiss her.

"Jack, please don't start something that you're not going to finish." She begged him.

"Em, you've never left the bed less than satisfied with me." Jack said with a cocky grin.

Emily blushed a little bit she did have to admit that the boy had one hell of a talented mouth. "You're damn good at that and you know that you are. But I really need more than that."

"You have your future self to thank for that you taught me everything I know about pleasing a woman." Jack replied before he kissed her again.

Emily straddled his lap so that she was facing him and she began trailing kisses up his neck. "If you ask me you're all talk and no action." She said between kisses.

Jack cupped her face with his hands and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Em, I can't deny you this anymore because I don't just want you I need you. I just want you to be sure." He said as he brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Jackie, I have never been more sure in my entire life." Emily said pressing herself closer to him.

"Do I need uh, you know, protection?" Jack asked.

"Only if you're afraid of catching something from me. I had mom put me on birth control so we're fine." Emily assured him.

"Ok, but if you want to you're going to have to get off of me right now." Jack told her.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I'm dirty I have to go shower and I told you I want this to special for you. Waiting just a little while longer isn't going to kill either one of us." Jack moved her off of him and kissed her chastely.

"Just hurry up." Emily begged as he orbed away.

* * *

Hailey watched as Jeremiah knocked down the tower of blocks that he had just built using a toy dump truck. "Brady, I have no idea how I let you talk me into this."

"You know that you're having fun." Brady countered. They were sitting in the living room of the manor. Those two had agreed to watch seven infants and Jeremiah so the old people could go out and have dinner.

"This is not my idea of fun, I would like to know how the hell I got stuck with you." Hailey countered.

"But Hails, you know that you love me I don't know why you're pretending like you don't." Brady teased her.

"I only tolerate you Brady, you happen to get on my nerves." Hailey informed him with a smirk.

Brady clutched his chest like that comment had wounded him. "That one hurt Hails, and forgive me if I have to inquire about your love life. I'm a cupid it's my job to make sure that you have a date."

"Well then you have your work cut out for you because I don't date." Hailey stated.

"Uncle Phil, how come they call you Brady? That's not your name." Jeremiah asked in his cute little voice.

"Just because Bubby." Brady answered him he didn't want to get into that whole thing with him.

"That's what Aunt Penny calls mommy." Jeremiah reminded him.

Brady rolled his eyes that kid asked more questions than a reporter. "I know buddy, it's a long story and I'll explain to you one day when you're older." That seemed to appease the little boy and he went back to playing.

"That was so adult speak for I don't know how to explain it to you but I want you to stop asking questions." Hailey laughed at him.

"That is really not something that I can easily explain to him. But if you want to try you're more than welcome to." Brady offered with a cocked eyebrow.

"I didn't say I wanted to try I just said that you're being evasive." Hailey corrected him.

_Damn that girl really needs to stop hanging around Mel so much she is starting to sound like her. Don't get me wrong I love Mel but the world could only handle one of her. _Brady thought to himself.

"I do not hang around Mel that much thank you very much Mr. Halliwell." Hailey protested.

Brady chuckled. "I did not say that out loud, I think that someone needs to get better control of her telepathy." He teased her.

"You're telling me, that power drives me insane. I can't filter out what I hear and that is a problem, I'm in high school I really rather not hear everybody's thoughts. It's bad enough that I have to deal with catty bitches I don't want to hear what they're thinking about me too." Hailey agreed with him.

"Telepathy is not a fun power to have at all when you first get it. It does get better once you get the hang of it and figure out how to keep your mental blocks up." Brady explained to her.

"Well, I've never had anyone to show me how to do that." Hailey replied.

Brady smiled at her. "I could show you how sometimes if you really wanted me too. I mean almost all of my powers are based in my mind so I'm really good at it."

"I would really like that Brady." Hailey gave him a smile of her own.

"The shrimp just fell out on us so I could show you now." Brady said pointing to the floor where Jeremiah had fallen out sound asleep.

"Brady, pick him up and put him on the love seat. I'm really glad that we gave him a bath before he went to sleep." Hailey mused.

Brady scooped the little boy off of the floor and laid him on the couch, he covered him up before placing a kiss on his head. "It amazes me how fast little kids fall asleep. He was up and rearing to go and then the next thing I know I looked over and he was out."

"They have a tendency to do that from time to time. They fight sleep but it always catches up with them." Hailey said shaking her head.

"Hails, you're really good with him and those babies for that matter." Brady commented.

"It helps when you've been in a foster home with a bunch of little kids. I ended up watching them a lot so it was either get good with them or go insane." Hailey replied and Brady could sense the pain in her words.

"So, how about those lessons now Hails?" Brady asked trying to change the subject.

Hailey groaned. "I really appreciate it Brady, but not today. I have dealt with demons all day, tonight I just want to relax and not think about my stupid powers."

"I love that idea Hails, I'm going to level with you on this one I volunteered for this duty just so I could get a break from Paige and her insanity." Brady replied chuckling.

"I could see where one would need a break from Paige every now and then. The girl is a little bit of a pill." Hailey laughed.

"Uh, a little bit of a pill doesn't even begin to cover what that girl is. She drives me crazy both normally and as a cupid. That girl is more resistant to love than anyone that I know." Brady scoffed.

"But she loves Dom though doesn't she?" Hailey asked sounding confused.

Brady just shook his head. "Yes she loves Dom, but they had a little bit of a Wyatt and Liz situation going on. They both were blind to their feelings for each other and I had to open their eyes to it. Let's just say that Paige wasn't very happy with me and she beat the shit out of me. That being said though I have never seen her happier than she is with him."

"You damn cupids are a pain in the ass, it would kill you to mind your own business." Hailey poked him in the ribs.

"That was so uncalled for and besides that we wouldn't have to intervene if you damn people didn't make such a mess out of your love lives." Brady replied and then he started tickling her.

"Brady stop damn it that isn't funny." Hailey protested barely able to breathe from laughing so hard.

"Oh, if you want me to stop you're going to have to make me stop. Admit that you like Chase and maybe I'll let you up." Brady proposed.

"There is absolutely no way in hell that I like Chase so that is not happening." Hailey countered.

"Admit that you like him just a little bit." Brady offered.

"No, I will not because I don't." Hailey said stubbornly.

"Well I happen to think that you do I see you making eyes with him all the time. I bet you thought that I didn't notice." Brady pressed on.

"I do not like Chase the only way I look at him is with disdain I don't know what you're talking about." Hailey protested she threw herself backwards on the couch and Brady fell on top of her.

Brady didn't know what came over him but he brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face and pressed his lips to hers. It was nothing sexy or anything like that but it was sweet. He got a goofy grin on his face when he pulled away from her.

"Brady, I shouldn't admit this to you but that was pretty awesome for a first kiss." Hailey said grinning up at him.

"I'm sorry Hails, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I thought that would be ok." Brady apologized profusely he didn't know why because he had enjoyed it just as much as she had.

"I'm not mad at you, you idiot it was nice. And I think that if you have no objections I might kiss you again." Hailey said he had yet to get off of the top of her.

Brady grinned down at her. "Well, if you must…" he was going to say something sarcastic but she cut him off by pressing her lips to his again. Things started off innocent but they quickly heated up. Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth and she put her hand up his shirt.

Brady quickly pulled away from her. "Hails, as much as I love where this is going right now I just can't. You're vulnerable and still adjusting to a new place, I can't take advantage of your feelings that way it wouldn't be right."

"Brady, we weren't doing anything that I didn't want to do." Hailey protested.

"You say that now Hails, but believe me if I had let that progress you would have regretted it in the morning. I'm an empath I know how you're feeling right now and I know that you think I'm rejecting you but I'm not. I'm just doing the right thing." Brady explained. He was a very decent guy he wasn't about to take advantage of her in the state that she was in.

Hailey looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You're right, I just needed to feel like someone wanted me for a minute. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Brady sat up and then he pulled her up and put his arm around her. "You have nothing to be sorry for Hailey, I know what it's like to be lonely trust me I know. And besides I shouldn't have kissed you to begin with. So how about we call it friends?" he asked giving her a grin.

"I think I like that idea Brady, and from the looks or it you really need another friend. Your best friend has to chase his girlfriend around and he tends to forget about you." Hailey accepted his offer.

"You've got that right. Now as one friend to another I promise you that I'm going to find you a date if it kills me." Brady swore.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy I can hardly wait." She replied sarcastically.

* * *

Ricky wasn't really one to get nervous but he sure as hell was more than a little nervous right now. His palms were sweating and he felt like he couldn't sit still. Patty reached out and took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. _"Snuffy, I know that you can do this." _Her words filtered through his head and he gave her a smile in return.

They were sitting out in front of a bonfire with Tanner, Grady, and Levi, by their side. The rest of the pack was scattered around the fire. Tonight Ricky was going to take control of the pack that was rightfully his, he didn't give a damn what Carson had to say about that.

"Who the fuck had the balls to summon me to a meeting?" Carson demanded as he came up to the group.

Ricky let go of Patty's hand and he stood up to face the older man. "I did, I trust that you don't have a problem with that." He said ice in his voice and steel in his eyes.

Carson narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "I have a huge fuckin' problem with that."

"I hate to tell you this, but you're just going to have to get over it. I've got news for you asshole your way of doing things is dead we're going to be doing things my way from now on." Ricky announced.

Carson gave him a derisive snort. "Right, because I really see that happening. Don't make me have to remind you that I'm the alpha around here and what I say goes."

"See that is where you're wrong, you're not the alpha." Ricky stated bluntly locking eyes with him.

Carson gave him what could only be described as a somewhat evil grin. "If I'm not the alpha then who is?" he asked with just a little hint of amusement in his voice.

Ricky didn't back down from him and he forced himself to keep his eyes locked with Carson's. "I am." He said with as much conviction and certainty as he could muster.

Carson laughed in his face. "That is a joke, you're barely old enough to vote much less lead this pack."

"I think you and I both know what that prophecy says and don't make me have to remind you that I submitted you the other night. From what I understand I'm the first person who has ever been able to do that. If that doesn't make me the alpha then I don't know what does." Ricky commented like it was no big deal.

"That doesn't mean anything." Carson spat back at him but he could tell that this might be an argument that he was going to lose.

"I agree that alone doesn't mean much but when you couple that with the fact that I was able to disobey a direct order from you. Well, that says a whole hell of a lot." Ricky replied he wasn't going to let this guy make shit on him.

"Ok, fine you might be right about that. But I don't know who the fuck in this pack is going to follow you they're all loyal to me." Carson pointed out like Ricky should have thought of that.

Tanner stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll follow him." He announced.

"I would follow him to hell and back." Levi chimed in standing next to Tanner.

Grady looked nervously at Carson but he stood up. "I'll follow him too."

"Et tu Brute?" Carson directed his question in Latin towards Grady.

"That's right me too Carson." Grady confirmed with a hell of a lot more confidence than he felt.

"So much for brothers." Carson commented with an eye roll.

"You stopped being the older brother that I knew a long time ago Carson. And let's face it you're one shitty leader. You want us to live like monks because that's what you have done to yourself. Well, I'm not taking this shit anymore, I have a life to live." Grady was obviously feeling more froggy now.

"Fine, all of you follow him if you want to I don't give a fuck. Let's just leave poor old Carson out in the cold, it's not like he helped us all get through phasing or anything like that. And he didn't teach of us how to be wolves." Carson went on a raged filled rant.

"Carson there will always be a place in the pack for you. I wouldn't ask you to leave." Ricky said his voice softening.

"I gave up everything for this pack, I gave up my life, I gave up the woman that I love, hell I even gave up a big part of who I am to make this work. But if this is how it's going to be then I guess I'll just have to learn to deal with it." Carson sounded more hurt than angry now.

"And it was a noble thing that you did. But right now you need to back off and let me run the pack. I'm sure that there are things that you would love to do. You have the time now go out and do them." Ricky was just trying to get out of this thing without any blood being shed.

"I need to time to think about it. I know I have no choice then to turn the pack over to you it is rightfully yours there is nothing I can do about that. But I don't know that I can do this right now. So if you'll just forgive the fuck out of me I have to go." Carson said walking away without another word.

Ricky looked out at the group of wolves. "If anyone else wants to go now is the time if not you're consenting to the changes I'm about to make." He offered. No one else moved a muscle. "Good, you're all in then." he said when no one else moved to leave.

* * *

Paige covered her eyes and groaned when she orbed into the middle of her mom's living room. "God, Paige let this be a lesson to you don't ever orb in without knocking first." She berated herself. In all actuality what she had orbed in on wasn't as bad as she was making it sound. Henry was standing with his head in the refrigerator in nothing but his boxer briefs and Bianca was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him. From the looks of it she wasn't wearing anything but Hank's t-shirt that was like a dress on her.

"Don't be so dramatic Paige, we aren't doing anything. As you can see your uncle is looking or something to eat." Bianca replied rolling her eyes.

"I would say that is his problem right now he found something to eat that's why he's hungry." Paige retorted. She had a pretty dirty mind when she wanted to.

Henry went bright red all the way from his neck to the top of his ears. "Paige Victoria, that sounded exactly like something that Carly would say." He yelled at her.

"I didn't hear you denying it though Uncle Hank." Paige countered making her eyebrows dance.

Bianca sighed and shook her head. "Paige, knock it off. Now is there a reason you're here?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I can't talk to you as long as your dressed like that. It puts all kind of bad mental pictures in my head." Paige replied she was dead serious.

Bianca didn't even know what to say to the girl sometimes. She kissed Henry chastely on the lips. "I'll be right back Double H, I have to go talk to my offspring." She told him. "Come on Paige, we can talk in the bedroom while I change." She said leading the way.

Paige was surprised to see that her mom's bed was actually made and again it gave her mental pictures that she didn't need. "I'm not even going to ask why the bed is made because I don't need to know." She commented dryly.

"Ha, ha, you're really funny kid." Bianca said sounding distracted as she slipped on a pair of shorts. She had a t-shirt in her hand but she was looking for something. "Paige, you don't by chance see mom's bra around here somewhere do you?" she asked.

Paige picked her mother's bra up off her nightstand. "Here slut." She said with a smirk.

Bianca took her bra. "I'm only doing it with your Uncle Hank so that doesn't make me a slut. That just means I have a lot of meaningful sex with him." She countered with a smirk of her own.

"That was gross." Paige said shaking her head.

Bianca finished dressing and sat down on her bed. "Paige, I know that you have a reason for everything you do, so what are you doing here?" she asked.

Paige laced her fingers together behind her back. "I actually came to apologize for the way I talked to you earlier." She knew that her mother would like it if she got right to the point.

Bianca wasn't going to admit it but what she had said earlier had hurt her more than anything ever had. "Sweetie, it's not that big of a deal I know that you didn't mean it."

"It doesn't change the fact that I should have never said that to you. I don't even think about you that way. I like to think that you and I have a pretty decent relationship. So I am very, very sorry." Paige apologized.

Bianca patted the bed beside her in a gesture for Paige to come sit with her. She put her arm around her when she sat down. "Baby girl, I have said worse to my mom on more occasions than I care to count. Mothers and daughters fight but that doesn't mean we love each other any less. At times we will say things to hurt each other but it's only because we're so much alike. I didn't even think twice about it, I know better than to rag on you, you have a temper just like your father."

"Mom, I hurt you and I know I did. I'm more sorry for that than you will ever know." Paige said she didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt herself tearing up.

"I won't lie and say that it didn't hurt a little bit because it did but I'm over it. And I owe you a thank you for saving my ass. So, as far as I'm concerned we're even. I would have reacted the same way you did." Bianca replied she could tell that the girl was running on fumes.

"I swear I think I'm losing my mind." Paige grumbled.

"Oh, baby come here, you have burnt yourself out and it has just now caught up with you. You need to just relax and take some time to get better. Mommy loves you and I don't want to see anything happen to you." Bianca pulled her down so that she was laying with her head in her lap and she started rubbing her temples.

Normally Paige would have said something smart-ass about her calling herself mommy but she was too tired to give a damn. "I love you too mommy." She let that last part slip.

Henry of course had been listening to everything and he came in the door at that moment. " I just looked out the window and there are pigs flying." He announced cheerfully.

Paige groaned. "What the fuck are you talking about Uncle Hank?" she asked.

"I'm reasonably sure that I just heard a Halliwell woman apologize for something. And I was under the impression that you people are never wrong." Henry joked with her.

Bianca just gave him a look. "Paige, don't listen to him the man is retarded."

"I rather be a Halliwell woman and always be right than be a damn stubborn ass Halliwell man." Paige countered sounding half asleep.

"You're really funny Paige, and by the way your dad named you right you sounded just like my mom with your brain in the gutter." Henry commented and then he started looking around for something. "B. Lyn, have you seen my pants?" he asked.

Bianca had to conceal a smile. "There is no telling where your pants ended up with the way we were behaving earlier."

Henry just shrugged and grabbed a pair of shorts out of 'his' drawer. "I'm going out to get food, are you staying Paige?"

"I should really just go back to the manor and crawl in bed." Paige replied she didn't want to get in the middle of those two spending time together.

Henry shook his head, "Just like your dad you are little one I have to remind him to eat too. You're not leaving this apartment until you eat and that is final." He put his foot down. "B, what do you feel like tonight?"

"I don't really care whatever you want is fine." Bianca replied.

"I don't guess it would be too much to ask if I requested Chinese food would it?" Paige asked.

"Nope, sounds good to me kiddo." Henry replied and he kissed Bianca before he walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning RJ padded down to the kitchen still half asleep. His eyes were barely open and he almost missed the stool he sat down on as a result.

"Mornin' sunshine." Jimmy called out to him cheerfully he had showed up to make breakfast to take some stress off of Piper. RJ just grunted in response. "Ah, I see that you're not a morning person."

"Sorry, it's just entirely too early for you to be this cheerful." RJ replied finding his voice.

"That is the southern man way we all get up this early. You are one fourth southern I would have hoped that some of it would rub off on you." Jimmy commented shaking his head.

"I hate to break it to you Papa but that kind of thing can't be inherited." RJ pointed out to him.

Jimmy couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he heard the young man sitting at the counter call him Papa. "Oh, damn now he tells me and crushes my dreams."

RJ absent-mindedly scratched his chest. "You are so overly dramatic when you want to be." He chuckled.

"I highly resent that accusation." Jimmy was trying to sound indignant but it wasn't working very well.

"It wasn't an accusation it was the truth, if you want me to change what I say about you then I suggest you change the way that you behave." RJ was so his mother made over that it wasn't funny.

Jimmy was actually rendered silent for a moment. "Child you are so much like your mother, I haven't been around her that long and even I can tell that."

RJ shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm pretty badass that way. There are worse people in the world that I could be like. And I don't say this nearly as often as I should but my mom is my hero. She does it all, she takes care of us, she's a cop, and she's a witch. She's pretty much spoiled me with how great she is and I'm going to have a hard time finding a woman who can live up to that image." He replied truthfully.

"You really love your momma don't you?" Jimmy asked it was apparent to him just from the way he talked about Mel just how much he loved her. And the truth be told he loved his mother with all his heart. Shelby was the one who had encouraged him when he said that he wanted to become a chef, his father had been more than a tad bit disappointed.

RJ smiled, "Yeah, I love her a lot and we're pretty close. I love dad too don't get me wrong but the relationship that mom and I have is special. According to her there is nothing I can't do and no problem I can't face."

Jimmy grinned at him. "That's good a man should love his momma. People may say that it makes you a sissy but that isn't the case. You're momma's the woman who is going to push you to do your best and support you no matter what until you find the one who is going to do all those things for you for the rest of your life." He was pretty much full of southern philosophy.

RJ couldn't help but laugh. "There are times when I think that you make some of the shit you say up."

Mel came up and kissed him on top of the head. "I know that your grandpa is full of shit but it isn't nice to tell him that. We like for him to think that he is helping out." She had heard everything that he said about her and it made her feel pretty damn good.

"Your mom has a point the man is an amazing chef but he is so full of shit that it isn't funny." Piper supplied Jack already had her up for the day.

"It's a wonder you turned out as normal as you did when your dad has more of his genes than is healthy." Mel mused going to the coffee pot.

"I don't say this often but my Piper Halliwell genes override just about anything that may be in my system." RJ pointed out.

"You and I are both a lot like your grandma. That's not always a good thing I'm convinced that my temper is going to get me in trouble one of these days." Mel commented.

* * *

The female members of the eleven were all hanging around the living room of the manor they were waiting for dinner to be done and they were smart enough to stay the hell out of the way while that was happening.

"Hey Leigh, does something about Em seem different to you?" Val asked her cousin.

Carly looked at the younger girl and indeed something did look different about her. She had this huge smile on her face that hadn't gone away all day. "Something is up with the girl look at the huge smile on her face."

"I of course don't know what you two are talking about." Emily said but the smile never left her face.

"I don't know Em, you're kinda glowing my friend." Penny said helping her cousin and her sister gang up on her.

"Would you guys leave that girl alone?" Mel scolded them.

Hailey just laughed. "Mel, you know as well as I do that that is not going to happen."

"Come on Em spill, what's going on with you?" Val asked you could blame it on her nosey cupid nature but she really wanted to know.

Carly paused to think about it a minute. "Let's see Val, she has that huge smile on her face and she's glowing that only adds up to one thing my friend."

Val grinned broadly at Emily. "Emily Grace, you slept with Jack didn't you?" she accused her but she knew that she was right.

"It always has to be about sex with you two." Patty muttered to herself.

Emily wasn't going to answer that question but she smiled even brighter. "I won't even try to deny it, yes we had sex and it was amazing." She admitted.

"So he was that good?" Carly asked she didn't care that the man Emily had slept with was her cousin.

"Yeah he was damn good, and he was so sweet he acted like it was his first time. The boy seriously turned into a bumbling idiot, he was so afraid that he was going to hurt me, but he was so gentle that I didn't even notice." Emily reported.

Val sighed, "Ah, to be that young and innocent again. Carly once upon that time you and I used to be like that."

"Yeah and then somewhere along the way from there to here we turned into the family hookers." Carly agreed.

Hailey shook her head. "I swear there is no topic off limit with those two."

"Would it be wrong if I asked how big he is?" Carly asked.

Emily just gave her a look. "Gee, I don't know Carly it's not like I stopped to measure him." She spit out sarcastically.

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't need that many details, he is my brother thank you ladies very much."

Just at that moment Liz, Lilly, and Prue decided to come into the room.

"So what are we talking about in here ladies?" Prue asked unable to keep her curiosity in check.

"Men," Val answered her sister simply.

"So in other words you're talking about sex." Liz knew them too well.

"Come on Lizzie, this is me and Val of course we're talking about sex." Carly said like she was crazy to think that they would be talking about anything else.

Lilly looked at Emily and she just knew. "Em, you did it with him didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did and before you start in on me mom put me on birth control and he wore a condom." Emily answered she was just waiting for her sister to flip.

But instead Lilly just shrugged. "Wow, you're really not a baby anymore."

"So that's it you're not going to flip out on me?" Emily asked wondering what had gotten into her sister.

"No, you're being careful and as much as I hate to admit it you couldn't stay a baby forever. And I'm less bitchy now that I ended my five month dry spell." Lilly admitted.

"You finally let shit for brains get you back in bed with him?" Prue asked highly amused.

"Prue I know that he's your brother but he is very good in bed." Lilly informed her.

"Well if you must know so is yours I wouldn't leave the bedroom if I didn't have to." Prue smirked.

"Oh hell, if we're sharing I might as well. Wyatt is a pretty good lover, that's because he was a man whore before we got together." Liz added to the conversation.

"Val I wish you or Carly would tell one of your sex stories right about now to get that thought out of my head." Mel begged them.

"Come on Mel we're all women here and it's not like we're going into great detail." Prue rolled her eyes at her cousin.

" Oh fine, in case anyone was wondering Ro is big where it counts and he knows how to use it. I never leave the bed less than satisfied with him. He is so much better than DJ was." Mel decided she might as well share as long as they were all sharing.

"Yeah he is a big boy, that surprised the shit out of you didn't it?" Liz asked her.

"Hell yes it did, but it is weird for me to even think about you and him being together." Mel replied.

"You can relax honey I never actually slept with your boy. Now we might have done some pretty hot and heavy stuff but it never went that far." Liz assured her.

"The hobbit had to have one redeeming quality." Prue said sarcastically.

"I'll say this much for my boyfriend he may be a degenerate gambler but he is very, very good in bed." Val threw out there.

"Like Prue said everyone has to have one redeeming quality. But honestly Val I don't know how you stand him being that close to you he is hairy." Liz said she just tried not to think about the fact that he was her brother.

"He waxes because he is so hairy and he hasn't for a while because I wanted to see what that would be like but it's got to go." Val said throwing her hands up.

"Charlie do you have anything you wish to add?" Lilly teased her.

"I'm not going to lie for about a month after Ricky and I started having sex we spent a lot of time in bed together. I mean honestly every time I looked at him my hormones would start ragging every touch and every look from him set me off because I knew what he was capable of doing to me." Patty admitted.

"And that would be how you can tell that you two are in love. I'm being serious that's what it feels like to be horny when you're in love, lust feels totally different." Prue explained to her.

"That's very true. The summer before I started college Jake and I spent most of our time naked and in bed together and there were times when we weren't even in bed." Lilly put in.

" That's why I like dating Jason he drives a truck all we have to do is find a secluded spot and we pretty much get busy in the bed." Carly wasn't going to try to deny anything that she did.

"And never try to have sex in the back of a sports car it just won't work there isn't enough room." Val grumbled.

"That should be a walk in the park for you, you're the queen of the janitor's closet." Hailey said smugly.

Val groaned when she felt Prue's eyes on her. "Hailey I would rather you had said that in front of my brother. Prue will kill me."

Prue laughed. "I didn't say anything Val, Chuck and I had sex on top of his desk before."

"I've done it with Wy in a supply closet before. I took his lunch to him at the hospital and one thing led to another." Liz supplied.

"Oh, I've done it in a lot more interesting places than in a closet, I've done it under the bleachers." Val said since her sister was being cool she was going to admit to that much.

"Valerie Christina, you are so our mother's daughter." Prue laughed.

"Jake and I did it in the press box on the football field one time." Lilly countered.

"Ro and I may or may not have done it in mom's office one day." Mel had to laugh it had been pretty stupid.

"That was stupidity Melinda, Aunt Piper would kill you if she knew that." Carly even had enough sense not to do anything like that.

"Ricky and I did it in the supply closet one day with Aunt Piper there." Patty countered she had good stories to tell too.

"Actually I might have to bow down to you on that one sis that takes some balls." Carly was damn proud of her sister.

"And you can't beat sex in the shower, but that is the precise reason I will not shower with Wyatt if we have some place to be. I don't want to go into too much detail here but that boy can get it up again in like two seconds." Liz said proudly.

"This goes no further than this room because I have a cousin who will kill me but Chuck and I screwed on the couch." Prue was taking her life in her hands there Hank loved that damn couch.

"Knowing your group as well as I do I wouldn't be afraid to bet that you're not the only ones who have done that." Mel wagered.

Liz raised her hand. "I have been guilty of that but only a time or two."

"Hank would fucking kill us all if he knew that we had been screwing on that couch." Prue said the boy was anal about that couch.

"Ew, I'm not sure I want to know what you people are in here talking about." Bianca said walking into the room.

"Sex, you're more than welcome to join us if you want." Carly offered.

"No thanks, I'm good on that one I don't kiss and tell." Bianca replied.

"Come on B, I've been wondering about him since the day he went parading around in his boxer briefs." Lilly teased her.

"Fine, forgive me for saying this so crudely but the boy is hung like a fucking horse and he uses it wisely. That is why we didn't work out the first time we spent all our time fucking." Bianca relented.

"Oddly enough I have no comment to make about that and that is very strange for me." Carly said she didn't know what else to say.

"Way to go B, I never thought I would see the day that someone rendered Carly or Val speechless." Mel yelled out.

Hank walked up and wrapped his arms around Bianca. "I don't care to know the topic of conversation I just came to tell you guys that dinner is ready and if you don't get in there now it is quite possible that the resident fat ass will eat everything."

"Don't talk about Wy like that he isn't fat." Liz protested thinking that he was talking about her fiancé.

"I wasn't talking about the teddy bear I was talking about the other fat ass." Henry corrected her.

"My husband is not a fat ass thank you very much. He just eats a lot." Prue retorted.

"Either way you put it there won't be any food left if we don't all get in there and eat now." Henry said making his point.

"I'm starving I'm more than ready to eat." Mel announced getting to her feet.

"Anything to end this conversation." Hailey agreed following behind Mel.

Henry looked at his oldest female cousin and his two friends. "I really don't want to know what you guys were talking about do I?" he asked.

"Hank, you don't want to know it would only make you homicidal." Bianca informed him.

"So in other words you guys were talking about sex." Henry hit the nail right on the head he knew them all too well.

* * *

Henry Sr. was standing up in the attic by himself, in front of him the book was open to a spell that he probably had no business at all using but he couldn't help it. What he was about to do wasn't for him anyway. Between the demon hunt he had been on yesterday and the big deal that they had made of the kids' wiccaning today he had had all the magic that he could handle, he was still easing his way into this. But what he was going to do needed to be done.

He gathered up some candles and placed them in a circle and then he lit them one by one. He then stepped back to the book. "Hear my words, hear my cry spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." He chanted. He was feeling pretty proud of himself when golden orbs formed in the circle of candles that he had made. That was the first spell he had ever done by himself.

When the orbs finally cleared a striking blonde headed woman stood in front of him. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. "Hello, Henry." She said giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry you have the advantage here I don't know your name." Henry replied.

"It's Quinn." Quinn said stepping out of the circle becoming solid.

Henry walked over to her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Quinn and I swear I had a reason for calling you."

Quinn smiled at him again. "I know, but before we get to that I really want to thank you for taking Hailey in."

Henry actually blushed. "She's family I wasn't going to let her rot away in some foster home the way Mark and I did."

"I know but you didn't have to do it and it means more to me than you will ever know." Quinn replied.

"You're welcome she's a great kid." Henry said but it went without saying. "Hey, Hails I'm going to need you to come up here for a minute." He called out.

Hailey orbed in a second later facing Henry. "Did you need something Uncle Henry?" she asked.

Henry couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "Turn around." He told her.

Hailey's big blue eyes went wide with shock and happiness. Tears started streaming down her face. "Mom," she yelled out throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

"Hi, baby look at how much you've grown. You turned into a beautiful young woman on me over night." Quinn said stroking her daughters back while she cried.

"I miss you so much mommy." Hailey cried into her chest.

"I know baby I miss you too." Quinn pulled her tighter to her chest.

Henry was about to leave the attic to let them have some alone time when another set of golden orbs formed and cleared to reveal his brother Mark. In the bone structure department Hailey looked exactly like her dad but she had Quinn's hair and eye color. "Mark what are you doing here?" Henry asked his big brother.

Mark grinned at him. "I have a message for you though I won't tell you from who you'll know when you hear it. And I quote 'You did a really good job for a man.' End quote."

Henry let out a deep breath. "Grams, that woman I don't know what we're going to do with her sometimes."

"If she ever behaved herself we wouldn't know how to act and you know it." Mark replied pulling his little brother into a hug.

Hailey pulled away from her mother and dried her eyes enough to look at Mark. "Dad?" she asked not sure that she was really seeing him.

Mark held his arms open to her. "That would be me, look at you little one I couldn't deny you if I wanted to. You are one hell of a beautiful young woman and I'm damn proud to say that you're mine." He told her as she accepted his hug.

"It is so good to finally meet you." Hailey gushed letting her self feel safe in his arms.

Of course at that moment Hank had to come into the attic and from the look on his face he was there for a reason. He had a determined look in his eyes and he was headed straight for the book he didn't even notice that there were other people in the room until his dad cleared his throat.

"Hank what the hell are you doing up here?" Henry asked his son.

"I am up here defending my honor they've pushed me to this point they told me I didn't know what I was talking about when I was discussing a spell. So now they are going to have to deal with me being right." Hank replied and then he looked down at the book. "Big Henry you did a spell by yourself I'm so proud." He gave his father a sweet sarcastic smile.

"Hank stop being a smart ass long enough to say hi to your Uncle Mark." Henry ordered his son.

Mark walked over to Hank since Hailey had gone back over to her mother and he offered him his hand. "It's nice to meet you Henry." He said.

Hank took his hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He replied politely.

"Well, he's polite Harry, I guess you did a good job with him." Mark teased his brother.

"You only say that because you don't know him Markey. I asked you not to call me Harry anymore." Henry retorted.

"Daddy's little princess." Mark shot back.

"Mommy's little baby." Henry responded with.

Hank couldn't help but laugh. "Let's act like grownups gentlemen." He found what he needed in the book and he was getting ready to leave the attic. "Come on dad let's go downstairs. Jeremiah has some pretty sweet building blocks and we're attempting to build a pirate ship with them."

Henry walked over to Hailey and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take as much time as you need sweetie, I'll keep them out of here." he pressed a kiss to her temple before he followed his son out of the room.

"You did a really good thing just now dad, you're better at this whitelighter thing than you think you are." Hank said once they were out of earshot and he patted him on the shoulder.

Henry offered him a smile. "Thanks Bubba, that means a lot to me."

* * *

"Oh, keep your shorts on I'm coming." Andy muttered as he went to answer the pounding on his front door. When he opened it he was surprised by who he saw there. "Billie," he said giving her a smile.

Billie shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot and she had her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Hi, I hope you don't mind that I stopped by but I thought that we might need to talk."

Andy waved her in the house and shut the door behind her. "Of course not come on in. Your… Prue is in the living room." He stopped himself from saying your mom. He threw his arm around her shoulder and led her into the other room. "Hey, Prue look who I found on the doorstep." He said cheerfully.

"Hi, Billie." Prue said looking up to smile at her daughter.

Billie gave her a shy little wave of both her parents she was most afraid of her mom not being ok with this. "Hi," she wasn't sure what to call either one of them.

"Billie, I feel like we owe you an apology we didn't know anything about this or I promise you we would have kept you." Andy said so there wasn't an awkward silence.

"I know that that didn't have anything to do with you guys and I don't hold that against you." Billie assured him.

Prue looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I think I know what you're really worried about here. You saw the way I treated Parker and you're afraid that I'm not going to be able to accept you easily." She took a wild guess.

"Well, yes I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Billie admitted.

Prue stood and opened her arms to Billie. Billie allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. "You're my daughter Billie nothing else matters to me but that. I know that I didn't get to love you before but I do love you now despite the fact that you are so much like Phoebe." She kissed her on her head.

Andy went over and wrapped his arms over both his girls. "Look at this I've almost got all my girls right here I'm only missing two, Hayden and Allie."

"You guys seriously don't have to be this cool if you're not ready." Billie said.

"No, Billie your mom was right you're our daughter and nothing else but that matter anymore." Andy assured her.

"It may take me a while to start calling you mom and dad full time but I'll work on it. I had these really great parents growing up and I still love them but I do have room enough in my heart for the two of you." Billie replied.

"We understand completely honey, you just work your way up to that point I'm not going to force you into doing anything." Prue promised her.

"Billie, take what slack she's giving you now. This is the first and last time your mom will be this patient with you." Andy chuckled.

"I know it's not boding real well for me that she said I was just like Phoebe." Billie agreed.

"That was only to give you an excuse for acting the way that you act." Prue teased.

"Ok, I do act a tad bit more like Phoebe than I realized but it could be worse I could be like Piper. Not that I would let her hear me say that because she signs my checks." Billie rambled proving her mother's point about her being like Phoebe.

Andy shook his head. "Prue, I'm not entirely sure that she isn't Phoebe's, she sounded just like her a minute ago."

"She's without a doubt ours Andrew, Billy does look just like you. Hell she looks more like you than she does me." Prue pointed out to him.

"So you guys seriously wouldn't mind if the kids started calling you grandma and grandpa?" Billie asked hopefully her children had never had any grandparents; as a matter of fact they all called Victor grandpa.

"Well, I think that maybe we can come up with some names that don't make us sound quite so old but no we don't mind at all." Prue assured her.

Billie looked down at her watch she really needed to be getting to work. She needed to check on things to make sure they were running smoothly. "I don't mean to run out on you but I need to get my ass to work for a few minutes I really don't want Piper to fire me. Not that she would but she does threaten to do that a lot."

"Don't be silly I'm glad that you stopped by." Andy said like it was no big deal.

"So I'll just be going then." Billie still didn't feel entirely comfortable but hey she was working on it. She hugged them both again and went back the way she had come.

Andy wrapped his arms around Prue's waist from behind. "Thank you for that." He said simply.

"What are you thanking me for?" Prue asked leaning back into her husband.

"For accepting Billie so easily I know how hard that was for you to do." Andy replied like she should have thought of that.

"She's our daughter Andy, there was no hesitation she has already been through a lot and I don't want to put her through more hell." Prue admitted.

"Don't worry we're going to do our best to make it up to her." Andy swore to her.

"I love you Andy." Prue said turning her head to kiss him.

Andy pulled her closer to him enjoying the feel of her body against his. "I love you too Prue." just then they heard a shrill cry over the baby monitor.

"I swear it's like they know every time we get close one of them cries." Prue chuckled.

Andy had to laugh too. "I'll bet that that is Joey, he is just like his mother he can't stand not being the center of attention."

"No way, that's Allie, she's just like her daddy she doesn't like being ignored." Prue teased back.

Another cry sounded out. "I'll go check on them and see what's up, you just stay here and get comfortable." Andy told her.

Prue wasn't going to voice any objection to that. "Thank you baby that's why I keep you around." She was hiding a smirk she knew that she would be able to get him to check on the kids without having to say anything.

"I see how you roll woman but I wouldn't have it any other way." Andy kissed her one more time before he walked out of the room.

END

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Mickey Hoyt- Gerard Butler

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

Paige Halliwell- Mila Kunis

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Penny Halliwell- Jennifer Rhodes

Patty Halliwell- Finola Hughes

RJ Halliwell- Tom Welling

Jamie Halliwell- Selena Gomez

Billie Jenkins- Kaley Cuoco

JD Williams- J. Kenneth Johnson

Billy Jenkins- Robbie Amell

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

And

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

* * *

A/N: And so we've come to the end of another episode. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this out but I came down with a massive case of writers block. But to make it up to you guys I did make this chapter extra long. I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last from Carl and Vanessa those two are more than likely waiting in the wings to cause some more trouble. I had to put two Hailey centric scenes in here because I felt like we haven't really explored her character that much. I also had to thrown in another Paige and Bianca scene those two aren't as tough as they act when they get together. Honestly leave it to all those girls to be discussing their sex lives like that I thought it was pretty funny I laughed the whole time I was writing that scene. Chris and Hank are seriously Piper and Paige made over there is no question about it. And they couldn't just do something nice for Prue and Chuck without adding their sarcasm into the mix but they were right they do deserve a break from those two and their cuteness. I really don't know what to make of Hailey and Brady kissing just yet but they both seemed to like it. Jack finally broke down and gave into Emily but he wanted to too and he just couldn't stand it anymore plus the waiting was killing me lol. Ricky took over the pack and I have to say that he handled himself very well. Jimmy and RJ together was pretty cute, Jimmy is seriously full of words of wisdom or at least that's what he likes to think. It seems like Greg is starting to have serious doubts about his plan and it almost makes you like him but then you remember that he is evil. Prue, Billie, and Andy all seem to be handling things well for the moment at least anyway. Taking everything into account things are almost running to smoothly who knows I might have to do something to correct that problem soon. I don't know how much longer Greg is going to be able to hide his plans from his family it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out. Chuck had me worried about him there for a minute over the way he was acting about Prue those two are seriously way too into each other at the moment. Greg appears to be losing his control over Gideon and then I'm sure it comes as no shocker that he was the one who talked Greg into breaking away from his uncle. There just may be a little trouble in paradise brewing there. And I think that Chord and Oriana just might have a thing going but I'm not sure about that yet or about how much trouble it will cause. Like I said I think that they all need to be shaken up just a little bit they won't know how to act if things get too calm. Until next time please review.


End file.
